Never Again
by Anariel Goldenarrow
Summary: Jasper has always been alone. From the time he was with Maria until he met the Cullen's. But, what happens when Alice sees his mate and sends him up to Alaska to bring her back? And what happens when his past comes back to haunt him and his mate? JxOFC
1. Chapter 1

_**Never Again**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I am merely borrowing Stephanie Meyers' characters for a bit of nefarious fun. I'll return them in relatively good shape when I am done. I make no money off of this story, so don't sue. All you'll get is some baby diapers and formula from my son.

Never in a million years did I ever think that I would end up here. Never did I ever think that I would end up stuck between my mate and his maker. Sure, I knew that Maria would always be after him, for as long as she was alive. Yeah, I knew that she was bat shit crazy and had it in her head that He was her mate and not mine. But I never thought that she would have done something like this, in front of the Volturi in her quest to get him back. Yet, here I am. Crouched protectively in front of my mate, snarling and growling at the woman who made him and who was trying to take him away from me. When she gave me that cheeky, shit-eating grin I lost it. I knew I had to win, I knew I had to beat her, kill her or she would take my mate away from me, make him watch while she tore me limb from limb and burned the pieces. So, I did what any good newborn vampire would when faced with the instinctual dilemma. I lunged.

Let me start back at the beginning. My name is Rebecca Miller. I just turned 21 years old and I just 'died'. I had everything that a girl of the 21st century could want. My family was pretty well off, not rich but very comfortable. I had a nice house, a brand new car (courtesy of my parents) and straight A's in all of my college classes. I'm two semesters away from graduating from Dartmouth with my Bachelors Degree in History, emphasis on the Civil War, and a minor in Biology. I lived pretty close to the Denali National Park, on about 12 acres of land in my family's nice home. We had neighbors, a strange family who lived about 20 minutes North of us. There were three sisters, and a couple of their boyfriends (or husbands, I wasn't sure) lived there too. They had an incredibly amazing mansion and more land than I had ever seen owned by a single family before. They were nice enough, but something, that voice in the back of my mind, screamed at me to not trust them. That something weird was going on with them, they way that guy...what was his name? Oh, Eleazar. Yeah, the way that Eleazar would stare at me. Made me feel like I was going to grow a second head or something. They freaked me out, no doubt about that.

It was Christmas time and I was on my way home from school for the semester break. I had been traveling for a long time and all I wanted to do was curl up on my nice soft bed in my bedroom at home and sleep. But, when I pulled up into our long driveway, I knew that I would not be doing anything of the sort. There was some blue truck in the driveway that I had never seen before. I knew that my twin brother wasn't even home from school yet so it didn't belong to any of his friends. As I parked and got out of my BMW, I got the creepiest feeling. I was scared and I had no idea why. As I walked up the driveway, I was met by the most beautiful man that I had ever seen.

He had gorgeous topaz colored eyes, and they were filled with a mixture of curiosity, longing and sadness. He had been standing on my front porch, in this horrible snowstorm, and it looked as though he had been waiting for me. As I got closer, I noticed that he wasn't wearing a jacket.

'That's weird.' I thought. 'It's freezing out here and he doesn't even look like he's the least bit bothered by that fact.'

When I reached the porch steps, I slipped. I was expecting to smash my head on the ground, but I never even got close. That mysterious man was holding me in his arms. He had, somehow, gotten off of the porch and behind me in the time that it had taken my clumsy feet to slip on the ice patch. He caught me before I fell. To say that I was really freaked out would be an understatement. I was beyond terrified. I looked up at the man who held me. He gave me a warm, soft smile and set me back on my feet, still holding me lightly in case I should slip again. He helped me up the stairs and into my house. After he had closed the door, the warmth of the fire from the front fireplace immediately made me feel better. I felt safe, and all of my fear had just melted away after that man touched me.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock." the mysterious man said softly into my ear. His slight southern accent made butterflies dance in my stomach.

Surprised, I turned sharply to face him, and my wet boots slipped on the tile floor, causing me to stumble. Jasper, as I had just found out was his name, caught me again and easily pulled me into him. He held me loosely around the waist and looked into my eyes. Once again I was felt safe and secure in his arms. And once again, all of my fear had been melted away. I stared up into his eyes, and I swear he could feel my confusion.

"My family and I came up here specifically to meet ya. Your father called us and said that it was time, that you were ready to know what your destiny was." Jasper said softly, and looking deeply into my eyes.

At my confused face, he continued. "Rebecca..."

"Becca, please." I interrupted. Immediately I was embarrassed that I had said anything and looked down ashamed. And I just knew I was blushing furiously.

"Becca, don't be embarrassed." he continued, unfazed by my outburst. He placed a hand under my chin and gently coaxed me to raise my head again. "My family and I, as well as your neighbors and your father...we're all vampires. My sister, Alice, as well as Eleazar have seen you, and have seen that ya will become one of us."

"But...how? What do you mean? I don't understand?" I asked, scared at what Jasper was telling me.

"Hush, darlin'. Let me explain. You and I...we're mates. We're meant to be together. Alice also saw that, one day, you would be like us. Be like me. We're destined for each other, and all I can say Becca...is that I have been waitin' for ya for a long time." Jasper explained, never letting go of my face.

My mind was reeling, how could my father be a vampire? How could I be destined for someone? I was so confused. I tore my eyes away from Jasper's and I moved across the entryway. Quickly, I kicked off my boots and ran into the house. I stripped my jacket as I went and tore off towards my bedroom. I flew into my room and slammed the door behind me. Quickly locking it for good measure. I sat on my bed and grabbed my raggedy old teddy bear. I held him tight to my chest and struggled to make sense of everything that Jasper had told me.

"Becca, dear? Let me in. Please?" my father said desperately.

"No! Go away!" I shouted, angry with him for keeping such a big secret from me.

I heard the doorknob jingling and it popped a few moments later. My dad walked into my room as he put a small tool back into his pocket. "Becca, please listen to me. I never wanted to hurt you. I have always wanted to tell you, but your mother wouldn't allow it. She didn't want you to be upset or angry with us because of what I am. Honey, look...there are a lot of things that I need to tell you. I just hope that you can forgive me once you've heard it all." he said as he sat down next to me on my bed.

"I'm going to try to say this as simply as possible. And I know that it'll hurt, but hopefully Jasper here can help with that." he explained as Jasper came into my room. He sat in my desk chair, straddling the back of it, folded his arms on the top and rested his chin on his folded arms. I couldn't help but think that he looked pretty hot sitting there like that. He smirked as soon as I had thought that, and I blushed, embarrassed once again.

My dad cleared his throat. I jumped, and my eyes shot back to him. He chuckled slightly and continued. "Becca...I'm not your real father. I met your mother when she was 8 months pregnant with you and Brom. Did Jasper tell you what it means to be mated?"

"He started to. But I don't really understand it." I replied.

"Well, every vampire has a mate. Another person that they are destined to be with. Not all of us actually find our mates, because sometimes they are killed, or they're human and we don't get the chance to find them before they expire. Anyway, once a vampire finds his or her mate, they are drawn to them. There is no way to fight the pull of your mate, even humans can feel that pull. Your mother and I, we're mates. When I met her, I just knew that I could never go another day without her. Your real father had been killed in a car accident with a drunk driver. When she heard the news, it sent her into premature labor and I was working in the hospital where you were born. I came into her room to assist with the delivery and the moment I laid eyes on her, I knew that she had to be mine. After you were born, your mother and I had a long talk about everything. She felt the pull as well, agreed to marry me, and I adopted both you and Brom. From that day on, we have been inseparable. While you and your brother were away, she asked me to change her into a vampire as well, so that we may be together for the rest of eternity. Of course, I agreed and that is why, when young Alice called me about what she had seen, I agreed that it was time that you and Brom knew the truth. While she hasn't found Brom's mate yet, we have already spoken to him about everything and he is happy for us. Alice has, however, found your mate." He gestured to Jasper. "Which is Jasper here."

I glanced over at him and he had a worried look on his face. My emotions were all over the place, concern, fear, confusion but mostly anger. When his eyes met mine, I felt all of my anger fade away and was replaced with calm. I looked at him curiously.

Jasper grinned and said "I'm an empath, darlin'. I can sense people's emotions and manipulate them."

"Oh." was all I could say. I knew I should turn back to my father to hear the rest of the story, but I just couldn't bring myself to turn away from Jasper. He had that look of longing in his eyes again, and I wondered, for a moment, if I had the same look in mine. I jumped again when my father cleared his throat. I quickly turned back to him, breaking eye contact with Jasper. I could still feel him watching me though, and, for some reason, that thought comforted me.

"Now Becca, you need to know that we don't expect anything from you. We don't expect you to be completely OK with everything that we've just told you, nor do we expect you to just jump into a relationship with Jasper. Everything that happens from here on out will be your choice. And whatever you decide will not only be OK with me, but with Jasper as well." he finished, looking to Jasper for confirmation of what he had said.

I looked over at Jasper again, curious as to what he had to say. I looked into his eyes again and saw love, devotion, and determination.

"Darlin' what your father said is right. Whatever ya decide is fine with me. I will be whatever ya need me ta be. A friend, a confidant, a lover. I'll even walk out this door right now and never bother ya again if that's what ya want." He said somberly, looking me in the eye to let me know that what he was saying was the truth.

"I...I don't know what to say. This is...all just too much. I-I'm so confused. I-I'm sorry Jasper...I just..."I stammered. My emotions giving me the feeling of drowning.

Jasper got up and sat next to me on the bed. He drew my face up to meet his eyes with one hand. Seriously he said, "I don't expect an answer tonight darlin'. You have all the time in the world to decide what ya wanna do. But if ya would allow me to, I could help calm those raging emotions of yours and help ya get some rest."

I nodded and suddenly felt completely relaxed and even tired. I yawned loudly and gave him a lazy look. "I'll try to..." yawn, "figure out what I" yawn, "think about everything in the" yawn," morning."

My father got up from the bed. "Good night my dear." He said from the doorway.

Jasper still stayed seated on the bed next to me. He pulled down my covers before getting up. "Is there anythin' I can get ya darlin'? Pajamas, food, a drink?"

I shook my head slowly. "Nah, I'm good for now, Ja-Jas-Jasper." I said through another yawn.

He smiled softly and laid me down on my bed. He pulled the covers up around me and gave me a small but loving kiss on the top of my head. "Good night darlin'. I'll see you in the morning." He quietly left my side, turned off the light and closed the door with a soft click.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Never Again**_

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Don't sue...please.

When I woke up the next morning I smelt eggs, bacon sausage and pancakes. My stomach was rumbling, so I begrudgingly opened my eyes. I was shocked by what I saw.

Jasper had only just opened the door when Becca opened her eyes. He smiled brightly when her eyes fell on him. "Mornin' Darlin'. I made ya some breakfast. I hope ya like it." he said as he crossed the room and set the tray on her lap.

Becca sat up when Jasper came into her room. "Mornin' Jasper. I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to be so upset and angry with you. I know that you haven't done anything wrong and I just don't know why I was acting like that. I'm really sorry and I hope that you can forgive me. But if not that's okay too 'cause I had no right to treat you the way that I did and..." she prattled on looking down at her hands folded on her lap ashamed.

"Now you just stop that right now little lady. Don't you go bein' ashamed of your feelin's! Ya' had every right in the world to feel the way ya did, an' I'm surprised that ya didn't kick me outta your house on the spot." Jasper said sternly. He sat down on the bed and took her hand. He pushed away her shame and replaced it with happiness. "I don't mean ta yell at ya, but someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be wastin' their time bein' ashamed of the things they feel. Please don't ever feel bad for what you feel around me darlin'." he said brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I just can't help it. I'm usually in really good control of myself. This was all just too much to fast. I promise to try not to do it again. I forgot that you are an empath." Becca replied softly.

"That's alright love. Why don't you eat your breakfast. I'll leave ya ta get dressed and cleaned up." Jasper instructed as he gave her a soft kiss on the forehead before standing up. He paused when he got to the doorway. Turning around he asked, "Darlin' you're all nervous again. What's up?"

"I...uh. I-I...w-was just thinkin' about what you said last night." she replied, fidgeting.

"Oh?" he replied as he moved back into the room.

Becca looked up at him and a thrill of lust shot through her when she took in his body in the daylight coming in through the open blinds. Jasper's exposed skin on his arms and face was sparkling like diamonds. She took in a sharp breath when she saw the shocked but pleased look in his eyes. '_He really is beautiful. God, I could jump him right here and now.'_

Jasper stopped in his tracks when he felt her lust. It surprised him momentarily, but he quickly recovered. He knew that he looked pleased at the fact that her body was responding to him, but he just couldn't bring himself to wipe the look off of his face. His mate's body recognized his, and she wanted him.

"I...uh...guess you felt that huh?" she asked shyly, looking down at her breakfast again.

"I did." Jasper replied as he sat down on the bed next to her again. "Remember darlin', you're not allowed ta feel ashamed about how you feel. Whatever you feel, I can feel. But I'll never hold it against you, and I'll never embarrass you with it either. I promise." he spoke softly.

"I-I just wanted to let you know that...well...I obviously find you...uh...attractive. I just don't know if I'm ready to be...uh...mated yet."

"That's fine love. I told ya, whatever ya want. I won't ever push ya into anything, that I swear."

"I want to try. I mean...I...ugh I don't really know what I mean. I just..."

"Shh. I think I know what ya mean. Ya want to try out a relationship. Am I right?"

"Uh...yeah, I guess that's what I'm saying. I'm not ready for..." she blushed.

"I know love. And I will never push ya. We will go slowly. I'm an old fashioned gentleman, I'll be very proper, like the man my momma raised me ta be. I'll treat ya right, like a lady's supposed ta be treated. I'll court ya properly. We'll even go on supervised outin's if ya want ta." he whispered as he took her hand and rubbed gentle circles on the back of it.

Becca giggled at his last statement. "Definitely not! You think I want my parent's to go on dates with me? No way! But I think I like everything else. I'm just...well...shit I'm fucking scared." she admitted looking down again.

"I would never hurt ya darlin'. I swear it! I couldn't ever hurt ya. You're my mate, a vampire can never hurt their mate." Jasper swore, tensing up just a bit and gripping her hand.

"I-I didn't mean that I'm scared of you Jasper. I'm just scared of being in another relationship. I...I guess I have to tell you a little about my past. To see if you still want me." she whispered.

"I'll always want you darlin'. Nothing will ever change that." Jasper vowed, looking into Becca's eyes.

"We'll see." she replied sadly. She held up her hand when Jasper opened his mouth to protest. "Just let me get this out...please?" Jasper nodded and started rubbing the back of her hand again. "Two years ago, when I was a sophomore at Dartmouth I met Drew. He was attractive, very smart and he was even on the football team. Needless to say I fell head over heels for him, and he knew it too. He used to take me on dates and convince me to write all of his papers and do his projects for him, on top of my own. I was so naïve back then that I did it without question. One day, he came home from the championship game drunk. He knocked on my door and of course I let him right in, I didn't even question why he was so drunk. My roommate wasn't in, so he began to get very touchy-feely with me. I wasn't ok with that so I pushed him off of me and told him to stop. He got so angry with me..." she abruptly cut off and looked away, tears stinging her eyes.

"Shh...it's OK love. It's OK. I'm here now, he won't ever hurt ya again. Ya don't have to finish. I know how hard this is on ya. Go ahead and cry darlin', just let it out. Don't keep it bottled up." Jasper whispered comfortingly, rubbing her back in soothing circles.

She shook her head. "He...he slapped me, he shoved me onto the floor and pinned me down. I struggled, by god I struggled so hard...but he was just too much bigger than me...too much stronger for it to have done any good." she continued, sobbing. "His mouth was all over me. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth with his hand. He ripped and tore at my clothes. God, I was so fucking scared. I was wishing that Kelly would come home. That any second the damn door would open and the bastard would be caught red handed. But...no one ever came. No one ever heard me. He...he...raped me. Right there on the dorm room floor." She stopped, heavy sobs racking her body making it almost impossible to continue speaking.

Jasper tensed, he was so angry that he couldn't see straight because everything was tinted red. He wanted to find Drew and tear him limb from limb, to make him pay for what he had done to his mate, for the state that she was in today. He wanted to kill him for making his mate so terrified of their bond and their relationship. He hadn't realized that he was growling until he felt Becca go tense under his hand and struggle to get away from him. He felt her sheer terror of him. Immediately, his growling ceased and he turned to her with wide eyes. "Darlin'...I-I'm so sorry. I wasn't growling at you. Truly I wasn't. What Drew did to you, it just made me so angry. It makes me want to find him and tear him apart, to make him pay for what he did to you. I never meant to frighten you." he explained desperately. A pleading look on his face as he pushed his hand through his hair, not sure what to do.

Slowly, Becca moved back over to sit next to him again. She gingerly laid a hand on his. When she did so, she felt all of her fear, panic and sadness disappear as it was replaced with calmness and love. _'Wait...love? He-he really does love me? He must be projecting his feelings to me.'_ "I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have said anything. I knew it was a mistake to talk about it."

"NO! No, it wasn't a mistake. I need to know these kinds of things. I need to know about you, so that I don't do anything that will make you uncomfortable or scared in any way. I really don't want to screw this up. Not after waiting 150 years for you." he shouted, scared that his reaction had just ruined everything.

"I'm sorry. But...I-I was wondering...can you...well, project what you're feeling?" she asked, embarrassed by the question.

"Yeah...I do that sometimes...when I'm overwhelmed with my emotions. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to project on you." he said bashfully. If he could have blushed, he definitely would have been.

"That's...OK. I just was wondering if you could. I'm sorry...I just don't think that I can talk anymore about this. It's just...to emotional for me right now."

"That's alright darlin'. You can tell me on your own time. Just tell me if anythin' I'm doin' makes ya uncomfortable. I really don't wanna screw this up." Jasper answered, encouragingly.

"I-I like you Jasper. And I'm just really afraid that I'm going to be the one screwing everything up because of my past, and my fears. I can tell that you really are sincere with what you're saying. And...my body tells me that this is right. I just can't seem to get my mind to agree with what my heart and soul are telling me." she said in an almost whisper. She looked up into his topaz eyes. "I know that we're meant to be together, but...I'm just not ready for it yet. I promise I'll do my best to work through my issues, but until then lets just go slow."

Jasper smiled so widely he thought his face was going to crack. "Aww, that's the spirit love! I promise to do everything in my power to help ya work everything out. I'll be there for ya every step of the way. Now, I'll go reheat your breakfast while ya go get showered up. I'll leave the tray right on your desk and only open the door wide enough to slide it in and only after I've knocked to let you know that it's coming." Jasper said brightly as he kissed her forehead and grabbed the tray. He almost skipped out the door he was so happy.

"Jasper!" Becca called before he got down the hallway. When he peeked his head back in she said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome darlin'." he answered before closing the door once more.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Never Again**_

It had been a week since Jasper had appeared on my doorstep. One crazy, hectic week. While I was beginning to become more comfortable around Jasper, things with my father were becoming strained. He believed that I was being ridiculous and should, and I quote, "Stop being such a prude and embrace your mate as you should!" And that's the part that gave me the creeps was that my father was insinuating that I should just have sex with a man that I barely met a week ago. Given that he had no idea about what Drew had done to me, I couldn't really hold it against him. But it was still creepy to think about.

Jasper, on the other hand, has been a saint to me. When he had said that he was old fashioned, I had no idea that he really meant old fashioned. Like, Civil War time old fashioned I had found out. He had told me a little about his history, how and where he grew up, being in the Civil War and how he had become a vampire. I pressed to hear more about his life as a vampire, but he had gotten such a pained look on his face that I knew I couldn't pry anymore. He had been so good about my issues, that I had decided to return the favor.

We had spent a lot of time together over the past week, especially because the house had been snowed in. My father had decided to give us "Some space to get better acquainted", and had left with a wink and dragged my mother out of the house to stay with the Denali coven, as I had learned my neighbors were. Even with my parents gone, Jasper had kept up his gentlemanly behavior. He would wake me up every morning with breakfast and give me a sweet and loving kiss on the top of my head or on my forehead. I would eat quickly, put my tray on the desk next to the door and shower. When I was washing up, he would sneak in and grab the tray. When I was done dressing he would have the dished cleaned and be waiting for me in the living room. Since the electricity had cut out two days ago we would spend our day in the living room curled up by the fire. He would wrap me tightly in the fleece throw blanket from the couch and then we would cuddle up with a nice book for the first part of the morning. Later we would play chess or checkers or some other board game. Then he would make me lunch, which I would eat in the kitchen and watch him do the dishes. I expect that he did them at a human pace because he knew how much I liked to watch him. We would go back to the living room after lunch and just talk. We would talk about anything and everything we could think of, though I usually pressed him to talk about his time in the Civil War. Jasper always had a smile on his face when we talked about the war, he had told me that he was so excited to have someone to talk about it with.

"Ya know darlin' I absolutely love your college degree. You have no idea how long I've been waitin' ta have someone ta talk to about my past." Jasper told me one night as he held me by the fire.

"Really? I had no idea." I joked back, laughing softly.

Chuckling he replied, "I'm serious though love. It's great ta be able ta talk ta ya about it. I love how enthusiastic and engrossed ya get when I'm tellin' my story." He kissed my temple when he said the last part. He lingered there for a little while, taking in the smell of my hair. He idly rubbed my arm and pulled me closer. "Ya know darlin, I've been meanin' ta do somethin' for a while now, but I've been waitin' for the right time. And there's no time like the present." he whispered as he took my chin in his hand and raised my head up to look at him. His lips touched mine in a soft, gentle kiss.

That one touch had me melting. I kissed him back tentatively, blushing furiously. The kiss ended only a moment later, but I could still feel the tingle on my lips. I could feel my heart racing and my head spinning slightly. Jasper grinned at my reaction, and I blushed even more.

"I'm glad that ya enjoyed it too darlin'. And, if you'll permit me, there'll be plenty more where that one came from." he said grinning from ear to ear.

"Mmm...I think I could handle that." I whispered basking in the warmth and love that Jasper was projecting to me.

"I'm glad. Now, I think it's time that you go on to bed now lil' lady." he replied kissing my nose lightly.

"You know Jasper, I'm not really that tired tonight. I'd like to stay up a little while longer with you...if you don't mind that is." I said, hoping that he would agree. He had been very vigilant about me getting to bed at a reasonable hour.

"Darlin', what kind of a gentleman would I be if I didn't make sure that my mate got enough sleep? Besides, I think that the snow will finally subside tomorrow and I was kind of hoping to take you out tomorrow."

"Aww...ok then." I replied, feeling a little rejected.

"I didn't mean it as a rejection Becca. I'm sorry that it came across that way. I just...well I was really looking forward to the end of the storm, I know that you've been feeling very cooped up this past week and I know it'll do wonders for the two of us to get out of the house for a lil' while." he explained quickly, taking a hold of her hand.

"It's alright. I like spending all this time with you, I feel like I've really gotten to know you, and I know that I'm comfortable around you. Besides, we would have never been able to work through my mountain of issues if we had been out and about this whole time. And...well I'd never have been able to do this." she answered, turning to face him.

Becca looked him in the eye for a moment and then kissed him. Jasper was still for a moment, shocked at what had happened. Quickly though, he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her. She melted against him, her arms wrapping around his neck. He ran his tongue gently across her lips asking for entrance. When she parted her lips for him, he growled in pleasure and pulled her on top of him. He began kissing her hungrily and she responded in kind, with a small moan.

Jasper couldn't believe what was happening, his Becca, his mate was here on top of him, kissing him passionately. Her moan was music to his ears, and the second he heard it he was hard. It took all of his control to keep from flipping them over and ravishing her right there in the living room. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss so that she could breathe. Her lust was mixing with his own and it was overwhelming him. Gently he picked her up and set her back down on the couch and scooted a few cushions over.

"I'm sorry!" Becca all but shouted.

"Don't be darlin'. God, please don't be sorry. I just...was so overwhelmed. I just don't want to push ya...god knows that all I wanna do is fuck you senseless, but I don't wanna do anything you're uncomfortable with." Jasper explained. "I love you Becca, with everything I am. I don't want to do anythin' that'll make you scared of me, I couldn't live with myself if I did."

"Oh, Jasper...I-I love you too." she answered with tears in her eyes.

They stayed up a few hours longer, cuddling in front of the fire talking about everything and nothing. They just enjoyed each others company, but they each knew that their relationship had changed, and they were both grateful that they had taken that first big step towards their future together. Becca eventually fell asleep cuddled against Jasper's chest, wrapped in his loving embrace. Reluctantly, Jasper picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. He quickly pulled back the covers and laid her down gently. He placed a kiss on her forehead after tucking the covers around her securely. Lingering for a moment, he watched her settle into the soft bed, and his cold, dead heart felt like it would burst with the love he felt for her. It wasn't until that small nagging voice in the back of his mind reminded him of his thirst, did he tear his eyes away from his sleeping mate and sneak out the window of the master bedroom. He closed it again behind him and ran a quick perimeter around the property in order to make sure that there were no threats to his mate's safety before taking off into the night to hunt.

~~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~~

Becca heard a loud bang and shot awake. She sat up in her bed and blinked into the blackness of her room. She sat quietly, straining to hear anything. After a few minutes of silence she decided to get out of bed and find Jasper. She shivered when the cold air of the house hit her once she got out of her nice warm bed.

"Jasper?" she called quietly into the darkness.

Getting no answer, she opened her bedroom door and cautiously made her way down the hall towards the living room.

"Jasper?" she called out a little louder than before.

Still no answer. '_Where is he? God, what if something happened to him!' _She mused as she continued on into the house. Her panic and fear increased each time she called out his name and she got no reply. _'Something bad must have happened.'_ she thought after she had searched the entire house and was not able to find him. She stumbled her way back to her bed, grabbed her teddy bear, and huddled under the blankets. Tears pricked her eyes as she laid terrified and alone in her dark room. She desperately hoped that Jasper would come back. She needed him.

Jasper was running back towards the house when he heard a loud crash. He stopped in his tracks and listened carefully. He heard the muffled sound of his mate yelling for him. Instantly he was on high alert and sprinting towards the house. He could feel his demon straining against the mental chains he had him encased in. '_**Nothing will harm MY mate!' **_it growled in his mind as he flew across the snow. His instincts were in overdrive as he came upon the fence that surrounded his mate's house. His military training took over and he ran a perimeter again, checking for anything that would have caused that bang. He could feel his mate's terror and his demon tried to break free again.

Finding nothing in his search, Jasper quickly let himself back in through the master bedroom window. Sealing it tightly, he silently stalked through the house checking every nook and cranny for any sign of a threat. Satisfied that nothing was in the house, he quickly made his way to his mate's room. Her terror was making him edgy, and his instincts were screaming at him to protect her, his demon roaring at him to be let loose on anyone who dared to scare her. He opened the door quietly and moved to her bedside.

"Darlin'? What's wrong? What happened?" he asked laying his hand on her shoulder as he sat down next to her on the bed.

She screamed, shooting up out of the bed and turning to face him.

"Shh...hush love. It's only me. I've checked the house baby, nothin's here." he soothed, holding his hand out to her. "Can you tell me what happened?"

She shook her head. "I-I don't know." she replied, crawling to him. "I heard a bang and got scared. I went looking all through the house for you and you weren't here, so I panicked."

He pulled her onto his lap and hugged her close to his chest. He could feel his demon calming now that their mate was in his arms and safe. He ran his hands over her, reassuring himself that she was safe and checking her for injuries at the same time. He used his gift in order to calm her down. He took away her fear and replaced it with safety and love. "I'm here now darlin'. I'm sorry I had to leave, but I really needed to hunt."

She smiled at him. "Thanks." she said. "I really needed that."

"You're welcome darlin'." he replied, kissing her cheek. He held her securely to him for a while before she started falling asleep once more. He untangled her arms from around him.

"NO! No, please don't. Stay. Please?" she asked, grabbing onto his arm.

He looked down at her shocked. "If that's what ya want darlin'." he replied. "But at least let me cover you properly. I don't want ya getting a chill cause o' me." he said as he stood up for a moment to rearrange the blankets on the bed. He laid back down next to her and she snuggled up to his chest.

"I love you Jasper." she said, falling asleep.

"I love you too darlin'." he replied, rubbing her back idly in soothing circles and enjoying the feel of her being in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Never Again**_

Becca woke up feeling extremely well rested and safe. As she tried to recall the dream she had just been having, she became extremely embarrassed. '_God, he felt everything!'_ she thought as she realized that she had been dreaming about their make-out session on the couch and where she had wished that it had lead to. She shifted slightly as she ducked her head under the covers again and hoped that Jasper hadn't realized that she had woken up. When she settle again, she felt his hard-on against her back through the blankets. She was embarrassed at first, but her lust peeked through when she realized that it was just the two of them, in her bed, alone in a house that was completely snowed in.

"Mornin' darlin'." Jasper whispered, nuzzling her neck. "I trust you slept well?" he asked jokingly as he laid a few sweet kisses on her neck.

"Mmm...you tell me Jas. I believe that you enjoyed my dreams too." she answered groggily, enjoying the feel of his mouth on her neck. She pressed her back into his embrace and sighed contentedly, knowing she was held so close and so tight to her Jasper. _'Hmm...I like the way that sounds. My Jasper.'_ Feeling the definite press of his erection against her back, her lust sprang back up in full force.

Jasper kissed her neck and sucked gently on the spot where he pulse beat against the skin. When she wiggled back into his embrace and wiggled then pressed tightly against his hard length he moaned. "Oh, darlin', don't be doin' that ta me now. I'm havin' a hell of a time restrainin' myself." he groaned out, closing his eyes.

Becca rolled over to face him. She gave him a quick kiss on the tip of the nose before playfully replying. "Then don't." At Jasper's incredulous look, she continued. "Jasper, I can't fight my instincts anymore. Sure, I'm still scared as hell, but I know that you won't hurt me."

If he could have, Jasper would have been crying. He wrapped Becca tightly in his arms, kissing her forehead lovingly. "I love you darlin'. We'll take it slow an' I'll be gentle."

"I love you too, Jas." she whispered as he kissed her passionately.

Jasper's tongue danced with Becca's as he rolled them over and climbed on top of her. When they broke apart so she could breathe, his hands roamed down to the hem of her pajama shirt. Slowly, he raised the offending garment up, giving her enough time to protest. When she didn't, he continued pulling it up her body slowly and replacing it with his lips, tongue and teeth. Inch by inch, he lifted the shirt over her head, covering all of the exposed skin with reverent kisses, playful licks and carful nips.

Becca writhed underneath him as his mouth found her ticklish spots and lingered over them each for a few moments; sweetly torturing her. She could see that he was enjoying every moment of it, and she couldn't really deny that she did too.

Jasper stared down at her reverently. He took in the view, relishing in the fact that, not only did she not wear a bra to bed, but that she was his and wanted him. "God, I love you darlin'." he said before descending upon her breasts with his hands and mouth. He methodically squeezed her breast and pinched her nipple with one hand and sucked, licked and bite at her other nipple.

Becca moaned and writhed under him. "God, Jas. Mmmm..." she groaned as she worked the buttons free on his shirt and pushed it off of his shoulders.

Jasper only paused long enough to throw his shirt off before continuing. Slowly, he worked his hands down her body and to the hem of her pajama pants. He pulled the strings gently, and loosened the waistband. He slid his fingers under the waistband of her pants and rubbed her hip in slow circles, causing her to moan. Becca raised her hips in an attempt to get his fingers to travel lower. Jasper chuckled and pressed her hips back down to the mattress.

"Please, darlin' let's go slow. This is our first time an' I wanna savor it." he said, pausing in his ministrations and looking down into her eyes.

Becca nodded, an apology written on her face. Jasper quickly kissed her lovingly, telling her with his body not to be sorry or apologize for how she was feeling. They continued to kiss and touch as they slowly worked the other out of their clothes. Their kissing became more and more urgent as Jasper worked Becca's panties down her legs. Once he had gotten them off, he sat up and flung them across the room, landing on top of the desk lampshade. He stood up in one fluid motion and rid himself of his boxers and tossed them to the side. He could feel her arousal and lust spike when she took in the sight of him with no clothes on, as well as her curiosity and fear when she took in his scars.

"Come here babe." she said quietly, noticing his worried look. When he climbed back onto the bed, she slowly kissed, licked and explored every scar on his body. She flipped them over so that she was on top of him and he was getting his chance to moan and writhe underneath her. She took her time and enjoyed hearing his cries as she worked over him, pressing herself closer to him. "You are so beautiful Jas, scars and all. I have my fair share of scars too, you just can't see them. Don't ever think that they take away from your looks, or from how I feel about you. I'm proud to be the mate of someone who has overcome a past like yours and is willing and capable to take care of me. I love you my Jasper...my mate." she said as she straddled him.

Jasper moaned at her words, and his cold, dead heart swelled when she called him her mate. He could feel his demon start to rise with her words, as if she was speaking directly to him. _'We will protect her, our mate! No one will ever touch her again, she is mine! Ours! Now, let's make her ours, mark her as ours so everyone will know that she belongs to us and no one else.'_ Jasper quickly flipped them over again and settled between Becca's legs. He agreed with his demon, he wanted to make her his, mark her so no one would ever touch her again. He kissed her forcefully, and she responded with a moan. That was all the encouragement that he needed. He quickly positioned himself at her entrance, pulled out a condom and rolled it on and, with one thrust, entered her.

Becca cried out in surprise when he thrust into her suddenly. It hurt, and she immediately became scared as she thought back to what had happened a few years before. Instantly, she felt nothing but Jasper's love for her and his devotion to keeping her happy. She opened up her eyes and looked up at him. He leaned down and gave her a loving kiss. His eyes asking if she was OK. She leaned up and kissed him passionately, her tongue running along his bottom lip begging for entrance.

Jasper parted his lips for her and their tongues fought for dominance. He began moving inside her, thrusting slowly, pulling out almost all of the way. They kept the pace slow, enjoying the feel of each others body and just how right it felt to be together so completely. Gradually Jasper sped up the pace but still kept it gentle so as to not hurt his still human mate. He sucked and nipped and squeezed her breasts, alternating between kissing her lips, neck and breasts. Becca's moans increased in volume as they sped up their love making and Jasper's kisses, squeezes and nips became more urgent and forceful.

"Ungh...oh, oh god! Jasper! Please, oh...Jas-Jasper, please." she moaned out, digging her nails into his back.

"Mmmmm...darlin', so tight, so hot. God darlin', I'm so close. Cum for me darlin'." he groaned out as he thrust even harder and faster into her. When Becca screamed out her pleasure in the form of his name, Jasper bit down on her left shoulder. He bit hard enough to break the skin and bleed it slightly. He was careful not to taste her blood as he brought venom into his mouth and licked the bite mark, sealing it and healing it with his venom.

"I love ya darlin'." Jasper said, kissing her softly.

"Mmmm...l-love you too babe." Becca whispered back, returning his kiss.

Jasper rolled them over and pulled Becca to his chest. He rubbed her back in soothing circles as she snuggled up into his chest.

"Why'd you bite me?" she asked, rubbing her hand up and down his ribs.

"It's called a matin' mark. If ya decide to become a vampire, I'll have to do it again. It's what tells the rest of the supernatural world that ya belong to me. That bite serves to cement our bond as mates. I'm sorry...I shoulda asked before I did it." Jasper explained, feeling embarrassed that he had bitten her without her consent.

"Don't worry, I was just curious. I kinda like it, I want people to know that we're mates, that I belong to you. But...well I'm just wondering...how do people know that you – well that you belong to me?" she asked sheepishly.

"Well...that's just it darlin', It's my venom that sealed that mark, so when they catch your scent, they will smell me and they will know that we are mates. Its only the females that carry mating marks." he explained, rubbing his fingers over the mating mark he had just made.

"Oh, ok. I was just wondering. This is all so new and weird to me." she replied.

"I know darlin'. Don't ever be afraid ta ask questions. I'll explain everythin' ta ya. Now, hop up an' get dressed, you'll get too cold cuddlin' with me naked." he said, kissing the tip of her nose.

They both lazily climbed out of the bed and dressed in their pajamas again and curled back up together on the bed. Jasper wrapped Becca up in the comforter before pulling her to his chest and holding her tightly.

Becca sighed contentedly and snuggled closer into Jasper's chest. She fell asleep to the sound of Jasper purring quietly. She tried to make a mental note to ask him about it later, but was far too tired to think straight. Jasper sent her a small wave of lethargy, and that was all it took to push her over the edge into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Never Again**_

Authors Note: Hey all. Thanks for reading my story! And I'm really grateful to all of you who have either put my story on alert or in your favorites, I really do appreciate it! I love each and everyone of my readers and I have enjoyed the few reviews that I've received. I would really appreciate a few more reviews, they help me judge how my stories are going, if you woul just send me a little tiny one when you finish this chapter, I'd appreciate it. Though, I'm not going to be mean and hold out on you guys with chapters. Sorry it's taking so long to get updates out, but I've got a 9 month old, a full time job and I'm in college full time so I've been extremely busy. I hope you can all just bear with me.

It had been a few weeks since they had first been intimate with each other, and Jasper and Becca had just become closer and more in love. Once Becca had been able to overcome her emotional problems stemming from her rape two years earlier, she had been able to open up to Jasper and evolve their relationship. Jasper had been more than willing to help her through her issues and had always kept his word, never pushing her for more than she was willing to give. He always let her make the choice on wether or not to be intimate. Neither one of them had ever been happier than when they were together. Jasper was very pleased that Becca was so interested in his life both as a vampier and as a human. He was relieved that she was never disgusted by his recounts of his early years with Maria. He knew that he was lucky to have her, lucky to have someone who could look past his horrible scars and violent history and see the man that he had worked so hard to become.

Jasper always waited for Becca to be deep asleep before he ran off for a quick hunt every night. Since their bond had intensified after he had given her his mating mark, he was highly in-tune with her emotions and he was able to sense when she needed him or when her emotions changed from comfort to fear, anxiety or terror. He always stayed as close as possible to the house in case he needed to get to her side quickly, he even forwent the bigger game or predators so that he could stay closer to his mate. His family called often, but he kept his conversations with them short, not wanting to divulge too much to them. He wanted Becca to be as comfortable and sure as possible about their relationship before he let his family anywhere near her.

They had been talking seriously for the past week about her going back to school and their relationship in general. He had made the suggestion of her taking the next semester online and going down to Forks, Washington to meet his family, and possibly living with him there for a month or two – just to try things out. While she liked the idea of meeting his family, Becca was still unsure about it and had asked for a little more time to think about it. Of course he had been more than willing to give her all the time in the world. He also made it understood that, should she want to go back to the campus, that he would buy them a house to live in during the semester so that they could be together, if that is what she wanted.

"Jasper?" Becca called out softly, touching his arm.

Jasper opened his eyes and looked down at the woman laying on the couch next to him with her head in his lap. "Yeah darlin'?"

"I've been thinking...maybe it would be a good idea to do this semester online. I really would like to meet your family...but I'm not sure if a month or two would work. I mean, what if they don't like me? Or what if I get hurt and..." she said, getting worked up about all sorts of different possibilities.

Jasper sent her a wave of calm before he answered her. "Darlin' ya don't have ta worry about those things. Nothin' will happen to ya wit' me around. An' they'll love ya, I promise. Alice has already seen it."

"I know I'm being silly. I always forget about Alice being a psychic." she said sheepishly. She smiled when Jasper leaned down and gave her a kiss. "But I can't help but be nervous. I've never done this before."

"Well, neither have I. But, remember what I said darlin', one day at a time." he replied, kissing her on the tip of the nose. "However, the good news is that Emmett, Rosalie an' I graduated high school last year...so no one'll think it's weird for ya ta be there. Not like a college girl datin' a high school guy."

Becca laughed. "That's just what I need...a statutory rape charge."

Jasper carefully pulled her up onto his lap so that she was facing him. He gave her a thorough kiss before responding with a wicked grin. "Now come on darlin', ya know I wouldn't mind that one bit."

"Mmmmhmmm...I'm sure you wouldn't." she replied whispering in his ear playfully, gently nipping his earlobe, which she knew would drive him mad.

"Careful darlin'." Jasper warned, his eyes going dark. "I haven't fed yet tonight, an' I don't wan hurt ya."

"Aww..." Becca pouted. At Jasper's exasperated look, she hurriedly replied, "I know, I know. Go hunt babe. Please don't put it off because I'm awake, ok? I want you to be comfortable too. I'll be ok. I think I'll call my Dad while you're out, see what he's been up to and how Mom is."

"Ok love. I won't be long, I promise. And I'll be close, so if ya need me jus' let me know." Jasper replied with a sigh. _'If only she know how much I hate leavin' her alone. It feels like a part a' me is missin'.'_

"I love you babe. I'll miss you while you're gone." Becca admitted, kissing him sweetly.

"I love ya' too darlin'. I miss ya now, even before I'm gone." Jasper replied, giving her a kiss filled with all of the love and devotion he felt towards her. He projected his feelings for her so she would know just how much he loved her. When he pulled away so she could breathe, he kissed her forehead lightly before setting her on the couch and standing up. "I love ya'!" he called out before he headed out the back door.

"Love you too!" Becca shouted back before heading to her room to grab her cellphone. Dialing her father's number, she suddenly got nervous. _'How would I answer his questions about Jasper and me? Oh god! I hope he doesn't ask if we've had sex! I'd just die!'_ He answered on the first ring.

"Becca! Baby how's everything going?" her father asked, sounding happy that she had called.

"It's good. How're things on your end?" she asked, concerned about her mother and brother.

"Good as can be expected. You're mother has adjusted very well to being a vampire, I daresay that Jasper would be proud of her. Brom came home last week, I called him to let him know to come up to Eleazar's so that you and Jasper wouldn't be disturbed. I had a feeling that you guys wouldn't have wanted your brother there to witness the establishment of your relationship." he said knowingly.

"Well, thanks Dad. I really appreciate that. Does...does he know?"

"Yes, he found out a few years ago. I was hunting in the woods near the house when he stumbled upon me and my kill. Your mother and I had a good long talk with him about everything. When Alice called and said that her brother was your mate, I told him just in case this whole situation happened. He's happy for you, you know."

"Tell him thanks for me, will you? Also, there's another reason that I called. Jasper asked me if I would like to meet his family. And I was wondering if it would be ok with you and Mom if I went with him to Washington. We already looked into doing the semester online, so I wouldn't miss any school or anything!"

"Baby, of course you can go! Why would we tell you no? You're an adult now, you can make your own decisions."

"Ok, I just wanted to check with you...since you're paying for my schooling and all."

"Baby, don't worry about it. You go and have fun. Please don't think that we would ever take something away from you just because you wanted to do something else. You could even take the semester off if you really wanted to."

"No, I think I'll try it online first. See how it goes. Thanks Dad." she replied, gratefully. She jumped slightly when she felt arms snaking around her waist. She relaxed when she felt the wave of calm and love wash over her. She leaned back into Jasper's chest and laid her head on his shoulder. "Well, Dad...Jasper just got back. Did you want to talk to him?"

"Sure...if he doesn't mind talking to me."

Jasper took the phone when Becca held it out. He held her with one arm and used the other hand to hold the phone to his ear. Becca couldn't make out what they were talking about because they were speaking way too fast for her human ears to decipher. Within a minute, Jasper had said goodbye and hung up the phone. He slid it onto the desk before wrapping both arms around Becca's waist again.

"What were you two talking about?" she wondered aloud.

"Oh, just the generals. Ya know, how're things goin'? Plans about our trip. Arrangements for Christmas." he replied, kissing her neck.

"So...what did you decide?" she asked, closing her eyes and moving her head for him to have better access to her neck.

"You're gonna have Christmas wit' us in Forks. An' if yer Ma's feelin' up ta it, yer folks'll come down ta spend the day. Brom's gonna stay wit' Eleazar. Is that good for ya darlin'?" he explained, kissing her neck intermittently.

"Sound's good to me." she answered, turning around in his arms to face him.

"Mmmm...ya know what else sounds good darlin'?" he suggested, pulling her back towards the bed.

"Hmmm? What's that?" she asked, playing coy.

Jasper grinned and gently pushed her onto the bed and jumped on top of her before she could get orientated. Kissing her eagerly, he pinned her to the bed with his body and slowly began unbuttoning her top.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Never Again**_

"Darlin' really, ya gotta stop worryin' 'bout everythin'." Jasper said as he pulled Becca onto his lap, effectively stopping her frantic pacing around the room.

"I can't help it babe. I'm nervous and I get all panicky when I'm nervous. Where did I put my phone charger?" Becca protested, pulling against his arms.

"It's already in yer carry-on bag, which is stacked up with the rest of the luggage. An', before ya ask, all of the luggage is in the back of my truck, which has been covered with a tarp. I have the cooler packed with food for ya, drinks too, in the back seat. I even put cups in there too fer ya ta drink outta." Jasper explained, giving her sweet, butterfly kisses between each listed item that he had packed.

Becca relaxed with each soft kiss, knowing that each time Jasper kissed her he pushed a little bit of calm into her using his gift. Somewhere in her mind she felt that she should be angry, or at least a little upset, with him for using his gift on her, but she knew that he was only trying to help. "Thanks, I needed that. Did you pack my school's course catalog by any chance?" she asked, hugging him gently.

Chuckling, Jasper hugged her back. "No darlin', ya told me not ta pack it, 'cause you were gonna do it." He gripped her waist firmly when she tried to walk over to her desk to grab the catalog. "Now, darlin' I've got somethin' important ta ask ya, an' I really need ya ta be honest wit me." he waited for her to say "Ok" before continuing. "Ya know how us vampires have superhuman hearing right?" another nod from Becca. "Well, I'm sure ya can guess what that means fer everyone when we're intimate wit our mates in a house full of us." Becca become very embarrassed and unsure of herself, but nodded anyway. "Well...what I'm askin' ya is, are you OK wit that? I wanna know now, before we get there, jus' so we're on the same page. Whatever ya decide is fine by me." Jasper explained, giving his mate a small boost of confidence to help her voice her answer.

"I...I-uh, don't know. What I do know is that I don't want to be without you, but I'm just not sure about having your family hear us. I think this is one of those 'wait and see' kind of answers." she replied, resting her head on his chest. "Is that OK? Can we wait til we're there before I give you my final answer?"

"I guess so. I can understan' where yer comin' from, but let me jus' warn ya that my family can be a bit...loud when it comes ta intimacy. All ya need ta do is tell me if anyone's botherin' ya an' I'll deal wit' them, alright?" Jasper replied, kissing her temple lovingly.

Becca nodded, her head still resting on his chest. She snuggled closer to him and nuzzled his neck, sniffing a little so his scent filled her lungs. "Mmmm...I love the way you smell. It makes me feel like I'm home, and safe."

Jasper smiled and held her closer. "I like ta hear ya say that. I love the way you smell too darlin'. Ya make me think of home, an' love, an' of somethin' that I could never ever give up. If that makes any sense." he replied, taking a good long whiff of her scent, in the crook of her neck. "But, alas, the human needs her sleep. Remember, we're leavin' bright an' early in the mornin'." he sighed, as he kissed her cheek.

Becca tensed a little when he said the word "human". Jasper turned her face towards his when he felt her tension and, with his eyes, asked her what was wrong. "It's nothing. I'm just being stupid, that's all. My Dad called last night while you were gone. He told me that he bit my Mom, started the change I mean, yesterday. I guess I'm just being silly over something that I knew was going to happen anyway." she explained, wiping a tear from her eye furiously.

"Becca, nothin' you feel is ever stupid or silly. Yer feelin's are yer own, an' there's a reason why ya feel 'em. I can only imagine what its like ta know that yer Ma's goin' ta be a vampire. Ya've taken all this amazingly well, yer allowed ta have these feelin's." Jasper replied, kissing her forehead. "Do ya wanna talk about it? Or do ya jus' wanna go ta bed?"

"There's not much else to talk about. That's why I'm all screwed up right now. That and I'm nervous about meeting your folks. Can we take a shower and just snuggle for a little while, before you go out?"

"Anythin' ya wan' darlin'." Jasper said, standing up and carrying her into the bathroom. He carefully undressed her, relishing in the sight of her body becoming exposed to his gaze bit by bit. He only turned from her to shed his own clothes and turn on the faucet in the tub. Once the temperature was to his liking, he put the stopper in the drain and filled the tub before he turned back to his mate. Taking in her fully naked form, he could feel himself getting hard. He gently picked her up and sat her down in the tub, before moving into the water behind her.

"Didn't I say take a shower?" Becca asked jokingly before settling back into his waiting arms.

"Yeah, but I figured since yer so stressed right now, that a bath would do ya some good. Besides, we haven't done this in awhile." he replied, slowly massaging her shoulders.

"Mmmm...that feels amazing." she moaned, as she closed her eyes and let him massage her in the warm water.

"See...I told ya." Jasper jokingly replied as he continued to rub her back and work out all of the knots. Once he was satisfied, he picked up the soap and began soaping her up. Of course, he paid extra special attention to her breasts. It wasn't until he had her writhing and moaning in pleasure did he move on to the rest of her body.

Becca grabbed the soap and began rubbing him down with it, until she got to his erection. She gripped him gently and slowly rubbed him up and down until he began to moan. Once she was sure that he was close to his breaking point, she abruptly stopped her ministrations and grabbed the shampoo bottle. She poured out enough shampoo to do his hair, and set to work on massaging it into his scalp.

Jasper grinned as he began to shampoo her hair as well. He could feel her mischievousness rolling off of her in waves, and he knew exactly what he was going to do to pay her back for it. Once her hair had been shampooed and conditioned and rinsed out thoroughly, he pulled the stopper in the drain and got out of the tub, his manhood standing proudly at attention. He grabbed two towels, wrapped one around his waist and held the other one out for Becca. As she climbed out of the tub, he wrapped it around her fully and began to gently rub her up and down to help her dry off. With her completely dry, he picked her up, bridal style, and carried her out of the bathroom and to the bed. Laying her down in the middle of the bed gently, he dashed across the room to the stereo on the dresser, at vampire speed. He hit play and was back at the bed in a flash.

Soft classical music began to pour out of the speakers as he climbed carefully onto the bed, straddling Becca in the process. He gingerly grabbed both of her hands and pinned the together to the bed above her head. Slowly, he started to lick, nip and suck on her right nipple. Agonizingly slow, he brought her to the brink of orgasm before he stopped and began laying butterfly kisses on her neck, face and arms. Waiting until she 'cooled off a bit' before returning, this time to her left nipple. He did the same thing again, but when he stopped he laid butterfly kisses on her stomach. When she had cooled down, he began to slowly push lust and need into her until she was begging him for release. Only then did he release his hold on her hands and harshly push into her warm, wet folds.

Becca cried out as she was suddenly, and unexpectedly, filled with her mates large, erect manhood. Her cry of shock turned into a moan of pleasure as he thrust into her fast and hard. She couldn't even form coherent thoughts as she screamed out her release. She could feel Jasper stop his thrusts when she came hard around him. He moaned loudly as her muscles clamped down on him. When the stars finally left her eyes and she could see once again, she gazed up at him.

Jasper grinned at her body's reaction to his. He leaned down and kissed her thoroughly and passionately as he slowly began thrusting into her again. He reveled in the sound of her moans as they were cut off by his mouth and tongue as they ravaged her mouth. He kept his pace slow, dragging out the pleasure for both of them. Soon, his pace began to quicken, and Becca suddenly flipped them over so that she was on top of Jasper, riding him to completion. Just as Becca was screaming her release, Jasper bit down on her shoulder, redoing his mating mark as he came hard inside her.

Becca collapsed on top of him, completely and utterly spent. She fell asleep almost instantly on his chest. Jasper could barely see he had come so hard. He knew that his mate had passed out from the pleasure that they had shared. He knew that he should move her off of him and tuck her in so that she didn't catch a chill, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it, he loved the feeling of being inside her too much. Just as he was beginning to get lost in his thoughts, his cell phone vibrated in his pants pocket across the room. He sighed deeply and slowly moved his mate off of him and tucked her in, before getting out of the bed and grabbing the phone.

The name on the caller id was one he had hoped to never see come up again...


	7. Chapter 7

_**NEVER AGAIN**_

"Hello my mate. Where have you been these past few decades? I hear you got married to some _vegetarian_ and moved to Washington...of all places." the voice on the other end of the line purred. "Why are you denying your destiny my love?"

"How did you get this number! And I AM NOT YER MATE!" Jasper demanded as he sped out of his mates room and across the house so she would not hear him and awaken. He also didn't want _her_ to know about his girl, that would not be a good thing.

"I have my ways _Major_." The voice spat. "And you have pissed me off for the last time! You are to return home at once! You are needed at your mate's side. I order you to return to me!"

The anger and hatred that he had harbored for many decades against her finally boiled over. He could feel the major break free of the chains that he had so carefully wrapped him in. Jasper knew that whatever she was up to didn't bode well for him nor Becca. The major was loose and he wasn't sure if he could ever stop him. "You listen here bitch, I am at my mate's side now and there is nothing that a pathetic excuse for a vampire, such as yourself, could do about it! If you ever call me again I will track you down and kill you myself. _Maria." _he spat out angrily.

"I'm hurt Jasper. Why do you hate me so much?" Maria asked sadly. "Never mind, it doesn't really matter anyway. You should probably head back to you precious little coven soon."

"What do you mean by that?" the major demanded, suddenly highly alert and wary. His instincts telling him that something bad was happening.

"Oh, you'll see. I'll see you soon my love. You have one week to be home, or I will be coming to get you myself." With that, she hung up.

Jasper was in the process of dialing her number when Alice called him. "Jasper, Maria she's..."

"I know. She just called. How much time do we have?" the major asked seriously.

"About three weeks, the full length of time is hazy...but I know that we have, at minimum, two weeks guaranteed." Alice replied, sounding very scared and worried.

"That's plenty. You know what I'm thinking Alice...will it work?"

"It has to, we don't have much of a choice. I worked through all of our options, you can't be away from Becca. I tried making the decision for me, Emmett and Rosalie to take her away and hide her...but it won't work. Major, you won't be able to take care of yourself and have to worry about her. We're going to have to have some more help...we won't make it out of this without Peter and Charlotte." Alice explained carefully.

"I'll handle them. I'll also contact Becca's father and the Denali's. We'll make it through this Alice, I swear it. I'm going to talk to her...I can't do this to her without her consent. If she says no...well then I'll just have to work harder at keeping her safe, that's all." Jasper explained. He could feel the major slipping back as his rational side began taking over again. He knew that the major was lurking right under the surface, waiting for his chance...but he was going to do this rationally and right, so that none of his family was hurt or lost.

"Thanks Jasper...see you soon. And _please _don't let her wear that horrid green shirt." Alice replied and hung up.

Jasper shook his head and chuckled slightly. He sighed deeply before he sped around the house, cleaning up and packing up their things. He knew that they were going to have to leave in the next few days...but he wanted to have everything ready as soon as possible. Once he had everything shining and clean, he jotted down a note, quickly hunted and headed over to the Denali's home.

He prayed that his mate would sleep long enough for him to talk with the family and get back. He didn't want her to wake up alone and worry for him. And he also prayed that nothing would happen to her while he was gone. He was completely terrified that Maria was going to pop up and snatch his mate away from him. It was a real struggle for him to leave her side. '_But ya have ta...ya have no choice. Without their help, yer gonna lose her anyway.' _The major reminded him as he ran as fast as he could towards help.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Never Again**_

BPOV

Becca woke up with a start and shop upright in bed. She could sense that something was wrong with Jasper; she didn't know what it was or how she knew, but she definitely knew something was wrong. She was scared that he wasn't beside her. He was always beside her when she slept. She threw the covers off of her and slipped out of bed. She grabbed her phone and her winter coat and left her room. She was too scared to make any noise, and definitely too scared to call out for him. She went from room to room in search of him. _'Where could he be! Please don't let him have left me. Please let everything be alright. God...I hope nothing has happened.'_ She screamed mentally as she continued her search.

Igot to the front door when I saw all of Jasper's bags packed and waiting there against the wall. She became more worried that something had happened as she passed further down the hall and saw all of her things packed as well. She frantically ran through the rest of the house searching for him. _'He's gone! I must find him! I need my mate...something has happened, I need to go to him. My mate needs me!'_ That voice in her head urged her forward. She was on high alert when she entered the last room of the house, her parent's bedroom. Their sliding glass door was slightly ajar...instantly she shone the flashlight that she had found all around the room; searching the shadows for any sign of movement or life. She shivered as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

_ 'Get out! Get out now! Something is not right! Move!'_ My instincts screamed at me. I thrust the back door open and ran out of the house. Every instinct in my body was telling me to run, to get as far away from the house as possible as quickly as possible. I paused for just a moment to remember which way the neighbors lived, before running through the back yard and into the woods surround the house. I knew that I had to move quickly, because I hadn't stopped to put on any shoes, I knew there was only a short window of time to cover the 24 acres of land separating me from the neighbors. I also knew that I wouldn't have to make it all of the way there...just within a mile or so of the house so that they would be able to hear me. At least that is what I needed to do with Jasper anyway...I wasn't sure if that was the case with all vampires, but I was willing to be that I'd be safe if I could get close enough.

JPOV

I couldn't believe that I was sittin' here with the people who called themselves my family and hearin' from each and every one of 'em that they wouldn't or couldn't help me. None of them were willin' ta risk their lives for their family. I really was beginning ta feel that I was goin' ta have ta defeat that bitch Maria on my own. I knew that Alice was right...that if we couldn't get enough manpower that I would have ta change Becca before we left Alaska so that she would be a newborn by the time we reached Forks. _'Ya know it would work. She's no ordinary human girl...she'll be an easy newborn ta deal with. An' ya know she already has some trainin' wit all that karate she's done. 21 years is a long time ta be trainin'...an' it'll be ingrained in her muscles...her body can't forget it.'_ The major was tellin' me. I knew he was right...but this was not the way I wanted fer my mate ta become a vampire. I wanted her ta have a choice, an' ta have time ta decide fer herself if it was what she really wanted ta do. I hated thinkin' that I was gonna have ta take away that choice, that I may even have ta do it against her will in order to protect her.

As Eleazar was talking I felt a sharp an' terrifyin' sense of forebodin' and panic come over me. _'Our mate! She is in trouble! We must get ta her!'_ my inner demon screamed as he rattled at the cage I held him in deep within my mind. "Becca!" I shouted as I jumped up from the chair I was seated in an' flew over the dining room table that we had been sittin' at. I could faintly hear Eleazar and Becca's father callin' out fer me, but I paid no head. I blindly ran where my instincts told me ta. I could hear two vampires running behind me, but they seemed ta be keeping their distance, knowing that if my mate was in any danger that they would be considered a threat as well.

I hadn't been runnin' fer more than a minute or two when I could smell her. I quickly changed course an' headed for my mate's scent. The closer I got the more I could smell her blood. I pushed myself even faster. I could feel the Major gettin' more and more restless as we smelled our mate's blood. He was roarin' in my mind, an' I was doing everythin' that I could ta keep him contained. I could hear my mate's breathin' now...I was so close.

I broke through a line of trees when I saw her, still in her pajamas, stumbling up an embankment. She heard me comin', an' looked up. "Jasper!" she shouted, voice hoarse an' breathin' heavily. I could feel the fear rolling off of her, but that fear was almost drowned out by the relief, hope and love that she felt when she saw me.

**Third Person POV (TPPOV)**

Becca flung herself into Jasper's chest and clung to him as tightly as she could. "Jasper!" she cried out before impacting on his chest. She had the wind knocked out of her but she clung to him and whimpered.

"Becca! Darlin' what happened? I could feel your fear an' I came as fast as I could."

"I...I woke up from my s-s-sleep...and you w-w-weren't there...b-b-but I w-was so s-scared. I could f-feel that s-s-something w-was w-wrong...b-but I d-d-didn't know w-what. I-I looked for y-y-you b-but y-you w-weren't home." Becca explained through deep painful breaths and teeth chattering. She was shivering so hard that if it were not Jasper's arms holding her to him she would have collapsed from the power of it.

Jasper pulled off his own shirt and pulled it over Becca's head and pulled her arms through it. He then slipped off his shoes and socks and put his socks on her feet. He then picked her up out of the snow and held her, careful not to hold her too close for fear of making her colder.

Eleazar came out of the treeline behind them and stopped. He got into a submissive gesture before he called out to Jasper. "What has happened? Is she alright? Becca's father continued on to the house to check it out."

Jasper nodded. "Thank ya. She's freezin' an' I need ta get her warm again, before she gets hypothermia."

"Take her back to our house. I'll go on to her house and we'll find out what's going on." Eleazar replied, standing up once again.

"Thank ya. I'll take her there now." Jasper replied, running back in the direction that he had come.

Eleazar pulled out his cellphone and quickly dialed Tanya's number. "Get everyone out of the house. Jasper's coming back with Becca, I don't know if he's going to be overly protective of her or not...but I do know that she's bleeding and that he's barely holding himself in check. Bring everyone down here and help us search the house and the land for anything suspicious."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Never Again**_

**JPOV**

I was on high alert as I ran with Becca in my arms. My instincts were screaming at me ta get my mate ta a safe place and check her for injuries before assuring her that Iwas going ta take care of her; now and always. I could smell all of the other vampires that lived in the house and, though they were family, I couldn't help but get more and more protective of Becca. I knew that if a member of my extended family, female or male it didn't matter, came near us right now, I'd attack them. I could feel my rational mind slippin' away when I heard my whimper into my chest. The Major was comin' up ta the surface an' I was scared that I may scare my precious Becca.

I sped her up ta the guest bedroom that I had used the last time I had visited an' locked the door behind me. I took her ta the bathroom an' sat her down on the countertop. I slipped my jacket off of her gingerly and tossed it ta the ground. I did the same for her pajama shirt, bottoms and panties. I started a warm bath for my poor freezin' mate an' turned back ta her after pullin' out some towels. When I looked at her she was shiverin' an' shakin' so bad that she was havin' trouble stayin on the counter. I soaked my ice cold hands in the hot bath water before I touched her so that I wouldn't make her any colder. I slowly ran my now warm hands over every inch of her. I had ta make sure that she wasn't hurt, it was an instinctual urge that I could not overcome. I growled angrily as I saw the bottoms of my mate's feet. They were raw and bleedin' from bein' so cold, she had cuts an' scrapes on her hands an' knees as well as severe windburn on her face. What troubled the Major an' I the most were the two dark purple handprints on her back at the shoulders. We could smell the other vampire's venom on her an' we didn't like it one bit.

Slowly an' gently, with as much love and concern that I could muster, I began to lick at her wounds; cleanin' them, healin' them an' removin' the stench of that other vampire from her beautiful body. I used my foot ta shut off the water runnin' in the tub, but my tongue never left my mate's body. I sent her waves of love each time she cried out in pain from my attentions, an' her cries would soften ta whimpers. Once I as sure she had been thoroughly cleaned I tested the warmth of her skin again. She was still far too cold, so I gingerly lifted her off the counter an' settled her down in the warmth of the bath. She cried out as the heat touched her, I sent her calm, reassurin' feelin's an' put her all the way in ta the tub an' rested my head against her temple.

I purred for my mate, lettin' her know that I loved her, that I'd take care of her, an' ta comfort her. I could feel her fear dissipate as she relaxed into the water. I knew I had to get her body temperature up gradually, too much too fast would be more detrimental ta her. I slowly an' carefully poured water on her exposed upper body. I gently massaged her shoulders an' neck ta help her relax. When she moaned softly an' relaxed inta my touch I knew that I was doin' everythin' that I could fer her. Even though I knew I could never harm my mate, I was scared that I may unintentionally hurt her because she was still human. I kept massagin' her as she warmed up slowly, refillin' the tub whenever the water got too cold. After about an hour, I was satisfied with her body temperature. I then grabbed the shampoo an' slowly worked it onta her scalp an' hair. I rinsed it gently an' proceeded to wash the rest of her. Once I was satisfied that she was completely cleaned, I pulled the stopper of the tub an' grabbed one of the towels from the counter. I helped her to stand and wrapped her up in the towel. I grabbed the second towel an' gently dried her hair. I tossed it to the floor an' gently rubbed her dry with the first towel. When she was completely dry, I carried her ta the bed, pulled the covers down an' laid her in the middle of the bed. I covered her an' tucked the comforter in around her. I sped out of the room an' searched for somethin' to give her ta eat an' drink. Findin' nothin' I raced back ta her side. She had fallen asleep, but I checked her over ta make sure that everythin' was okay. I searched fer clothes fer her to wear, but also findin' nothin' I went back ta her side.

I laid down next ta her, on top of the comforter an' held her close. I made sure that she was completely covered so that my cold body wouldn't chill her. If I could have cried, I would have as I held my mate in my arms an' ran through everythin' that happened in the last fifteen minutes. I was completely terrified knowin' that somethin' had happened while I was away, somethin' possibly deadly had almost happened to my mate because I wasn't there ta protect her. I made myself a vow, right then an' there, that I would never leave her side again – vampire or human, I would always be within arms reach of her, unless she sends me away.


	10. Chapter 10

Never Again

**Third Person POV**

Jasper held Becca protectively in his arms as she slept. He reveled in the feeling of her warm body pressed against him, but he knew that she was overly warm from her fever. He kept his hand on her forehead, hoping to help break the fever. He also kept a steady stream of sleepiness flowing out to her so that she would get enough rest. He had learned his lesson earlier in the night when she woke up frightened when he left the room to answer his phone, or to get her pajamas out of the dryer. He had gotten her to drink some water and had gotten her dressed back in her pajamas, straight out of the dryer so that she could keep warm. He guiltily forced her to sleep through the use of his gift and had kept a small amount of it in a constant stream to keep her asleep.

He sighed when he heard his cell phone vibrate on the bedside table. He released his grip on his mate and sat up. He snatched it up and answered it quickly. "Yes, Alice?" he spoke quietly as he stood and walked into the bathroom. He made sure to stay within eyesight of his sleeping mate.

"Hello to you too." Alice replied, sounding a little put off. "Is Becca okay? I called you as soon as I had a vision, but you didn't answer. I feared the worst."

"Wha' did ya see?" he asked

"I saw Becca running through the woods, and a vampire chasing her. Then it changed to you biting her." Alice replied.

"Well, my mate's fine. She ain't in any trouble, she's still human an' she's restin'." Jasper replied.

"Human for now. I take it that Eleazar and Tanya aren't coming?" she insinuated.

"Doesn't seem likely. They seem ta thin' dat its all my faul' anyway so they don' wanna step in." Jasper replied, disgusted with the thought.

"Well, I'm not going to be making this any easier on you either. Jasper...it was Maria's general, the vampire that was in Becca's house. She sent him there to kidnap her. He was given specific orders to keep unseen, unheard and take her if he had the opportunity." Alice explained tentatively.

And with that, all hell broke lose.

The Major roared in his head and Jasper lost control of him. He could feel the Major take over. The roar that tore through his throat was deafening even to his own ears. So, it was no surprise that Becca shot awake and tried to jump out of the bed, but she got tangled in the sheets and fell to the ground. He could hear her heart racing and he could even taste the fear that rolled off of her in waves. The Major was pleased that she had at least tried to get away, but he was saddened that she was fearing him. Slowly, he walked over to her and knelt down. He mentally berated himself for losing control and letting the Major out, as he took in the fear in her eyes.

Becca knew that something was wrong the second she looked into Jasper's eyes. Her fear lessened greatly when she saw him. She was still wary because she was not sure what was going on, but she held her hand out to him anyway.

The Major took his mate's hand and pulled her to him. "Darlin', I've got some bad news. We have ta go, now. Bad stuff is happenin', an' I jus' can't keep ya safe here." he explained as he nuzzled her neck.

"M-Maria, right?" she asked tentatively, wrapping her arms around him. "Does this mean that..."

"We're gonna have ta change ya on the way. Alice had a vision an' she's seen ya hurt with everythin' that's gonna happen, an' its the only way yer not gonna get hurt." he explained sadly. He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay babe. I know that this isn't the way we wanted to do this, but sometimes that's just what happens. This isn't my ideal way to change either, but I'm okay with it. All I want is for you to do it, if you can, and to be with you forever. We'll make it through this." she replied, looking up at him.

"We will. My friends, Peter an' Charlotte will be meetin' us in Portland. We'll take yer BMW, since there's room in the back for you ta go through yer transformation. I'll drive us to Portland, Peter will drive from there. We'll be in Forks in four days. You'll be one of us in just under three, we'll stop jus' outside Washington fer ya ta hunt an' get used ta yer new self."

"What about your truck? We can't just leave it out here."  
"Yer Dad is gonna have yer brother take care of it fer me. We'll come an' get it later. Are ya sure about this darlin'?" he asked, concerned. He took her face in his hands and studied her face carefully.

"I'm sure babe." she replied, kissing the tip of his nose.

Jasper smiled sadly and kissed her lips gently. He kept his hold on her face and deepened the kiss. He let his hands roam from her face to her shoulders, then down to her waist. He held her firmly and lifted her off of the floor and onto the bed. Becca's hands slipped from his neck to the hem of his shirt and tugged. He lifted his arms and she pulled the offending garment off and tossed it off the bed. She laid kisses on his collarbone and slid her hands down his chest. She maneuvered them so that Jasper was laying back on the bed with her straddling him.

Jasper moaned when she ground her hips into his when he pinched her nipples through her clothes. He massaged her breasts and pressed his erection into her hip. Becca slipped her shirt over her head and tossed it behind her. Jasper deftly unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. He descended on her breasts with his tongue and teeth, making her writhe and moan on top of him. He flipped them over again and roughly pinned her to the bed, with his hands on her shoulders. He could feel the Major fighting him for control and he tried his best to keep him from gaining control. The Major finally broke free and yanked Becca's hands up over her head and pinned them to the bed.

Becca's eyes widened at the force that Jasper was using. She searched his face and met his eyes. "Don't fear me. Please don't my mate. I won't ever hurt you." the Major purred. He leaned down and kissed her neck. He trailed his tongue down to her collarbone and traced his mating mark.

Becca shivered and moaned as he licked her. "Y-you're the Major I take it then?" she asked as she stretched her neck up to kiss his shoulder.

"Yes." the Major replied biting down gently on her scar. "I'm going to be gentle love, but I won't hurt you. The best way for me to bite you would be right as you climax, that way there will be less pain for you. I don't want you to hurt anymore than you have to." he explained as he stroked her cheek with is free hand. When she nodded, he took a hold of her pajama pants and panties and tore them off with a sharp snap. Becca gasped when the elastic of their waistbands stung her skin. Before she even catch her breath, the Major thrust into her. She moaned at the feeling of being filled so completely.

The Major kept up his pace, slamming into her as hard as he dared keeping her hands pinned above her head with one of his. He could feel exactly how much she was enjoying his attentions and pushed all of the lust that he could muster into her using his gift. When she couldn't take anymore, he pushed all of the love that both he and Jasper felt for her into her as she climaxed. He pooled as much venom in his mouth as he possibly could and bit down on her neck. He pushed all of the venom into her there and bit her on the wrists and ankles as well, just to make sure that he got as much venom as possible into her. He was very careful not to let himself taste even the tiniest bit of her blood, for fear that he would not be able to stop. He worked as quickly as he could to make sure that her pleasure would override the pain that his bites would cause. Once the deed was done, he what was left of her pajamas back onto her, to cover her, and answered her ringing phone.

"Hello?" the Major answered.

"Hi, Jasper. It's Becca's Dad. We loaded up everything into her car and it's parked out front of the house. I've put your truck in our garage, my son will take care of it when he comes in tomorrow. And, one more thing. You take care of my little girl, you hear me. If you ever hurt her, I swear I will hunt you down and tear you limb from limb and burn the pieces."

"Don't worry sir, I swear to you that I'll never hurt her. I couldn't ever do that."

"Good. Well, good luck. And be safe."

"Thank you."

The Major took one last look at his mate before he relinquished control back to Jasper. Jasper wrapped his mate up in the comforter and carried her, bridal style, down to the car. He laid the comforter out on the backseat and grabbed a change of clothes for Becca. He quickly changed her into the new outfit and laid her down on the seat. He gave her a loving kiss on top of her head and climbed into the driver's seat. With one last look at his mate, he sped out of the driveway and started the long trek back to Forks.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry it's taken so long to get this update out. I've had it done for a while but just have not had the time to actually put it up. So here it is, I hope you all enjoy. And chapter 12 is almost done as well. I will try my best to get it put up quickly for you all. :)**

**Never Again**

Jasper was very surprised with Becca's change, it seemed to be going smoothly and she wasn't in too much pain thanks to his gift. Every time she cried out, he would reach back and squeeze her hand. He would reach out to her with his gift and push all of his love into her to ease her pain. She would respond by sending him her love as well. Her cries and whimpers always spurred him on and pushed his foot down on the accelerator. He pulled into the rest stop just outside of Portland and turned the car off. He climbed into the backseat with Becca and kissed her forehead.

"Yer almost done darlin'. Only a few more hours. Yer doin' so good. I'm gonna have ta leave ya fer a bit though. I really need ta hunt, an' I don't wanna have ta leave yer side fer anythin' once yer awake. I'll leave Char here wit ya, she'll take good care of ya." Jasper whispered. He kissed her again and got out of the backseat. He nodded to the two vampires standing outside of the car. Looking back once again, he sent all of his love to his mate and ran off into the woods to hunt.

Peter and Charlotte climbed into the front seats of Becca's car and turned to check on her. Charlotte made sure that the comforter was tucked in around Becca and that she still had the pillow underneath her head. They shared a look when Charlotte turned back around in the passenger seat. Peter gave her a grin and took her hand in his.

"She's the one Char...Becca is Jasper's mate. She is so much stronger, physically and emotionally, than that pixie ever was. She'll survive all of the trials they're gonna go through. When Maria finds out about her...and I know that she will...she is gonna have to fight like hell, not only to just survive, but to prove that she is strong enough to be the God of War's mate." Peter explained, taking his mate's hand in his. "But she'll do it. She'll do anything she has to in order to be with him, I know it."

"I believe you Peter. I could tell just by the way he looked at her, hell by the fact that you told me he called you from Alaska where he went to meet with the girl. And stayed there, alone in another vampire's home, with her for the last two weeks. And not to mention that he's bringing her home to meet his coven, as a newborn mind you. I just hope that her waking with only the three of us doesn't send her runnin'. She's gonna be terrified of you and Jasper for sure. You two aren't the first thing that a newly awoken vampire wants to see standing in front of them, mate or not." Charlotte replied, squeezing his hand.

"I think you had best remind him of that. I know that his mind is only focused on her and her safety right now...but I don't think that he has thought of that yet. And you may also want to check and make sure that he has actually told Carlisle that he's bringing a newborn, and not his human mate...that's not something to just spring on someone. That way Edward would know not to have his human girlfriend around the house too much...don't need any accidents to tear everyone apart before the shit hits the fan." Peter mused.

Charlotte nodded thoughtfully before turning to check on Becca again. Her feature were already beginning to change. Charlotte realized that Jasper must have pushed enough of his venom into her to accelerate the change. She'd only been bitten 24 hours ago, yet she was already showing signs of being halfway through her change. She tugged Peter's hand and made him turn and look at Becca.

"Shit!" he cursed under his breath as he pulled out his cell phone. He quickly dialed Jasper's number and put the phone to his ear. It only rang once before he heard Jasper's growl come on the line.

"What's wrong! What happened?" Jasper growled out, stopping mid-attack.

"You need to hurry up. Becca's changing twice as fast as she should be and..." Peter explained before he was cut off by a pained scream tearing out of Becca's throat. All Peter could do was hang up the phone and climb into the back seat to smother anymore of Becca's screams before someone passing by heard them.

Becca thrashed against Peter's hand covering her mouth. She was terrified, alone (meaning without Jasper), and being pinned down by some strange man. She thrashed and kicked and screamed and tried to bite him. That's when she realized that this man was, in fact, not a man at all...but a vampire. She frantically tried to wriggle away from him, but between his physical strength pinning her to the backseat of the the car and the burning pain shooting through every inch of her body from Jasper's venom she could do little more than writhe.

Charlotte heard, rather than saw, Jasper coming through the trees. She opened up the car door and jumped out, slamming the door in the process in hopes to alert Peter to Jasper's imminent arrival. She waited until she could see him before assuming a submissive posture and looking down at the ground below her. She winced when Becca's terrified scream pierced the air.

"Jasper!" Becca screamed when she had finally gotten her mouth freed from Peter's hand.

Peter clamped his hand back down over her mouth and pulled her up into a sitting position, her back to his chest. "Hush now Becca. I'm not gonna hurt you, but you have to stop screaming." was all Peter could say before the door behind him was thrown open and he was forcefully yanked out of the car.

Instinctively, Peter knew who had grabbed him and he had let go of Becca when he felt the hand grab his shirt. He mentally kicked himself for not paying more attention to his surroundings because he sure as hell knew that his ass was about to be torn apart.


	12. Chapter 12

**Never Again**

Jasper roared as he tore Peter from the car. The second he had heard Becca's first strangled scream he had come tearing through the forest towards the car. Logically, he knew that his friends Peter and Charlotte were with Becca and that they would keep her safe from any threat for as long as he was away. Instinct, however dictated otherwise. He was damn near feral as he broke through the treeline and caught sight of the car. Vaguely he noticed Charlotte kneeling in a submissive posture outside the car, and his brain comprehended everything that was going on. He knew that when he opened that car door he would find his best friend Peter, trying to calm Becca and soothe her best as he could.

He stopped running and stood in front of Charlotte. He could feel the Major teetering on the brink of taking over, but what scared him the most was that, there on the peripherals of his consciousness was an ever darker, more evil and sinister than even him. Jasper and the Major shared a shudder that shook them to the core. It had taken everything that they had to lock that beast away, and that he was beginning to stir scared the ever-loving shit out of them both. With the knowledge that he may damn well kill his best friend before he could stop himself, the Major took control and tore the car door from its hinges.

Jasper tore Peter from the backseat of the car and tossed him through the air with a massive roar. He turned sharply and crouched into a protective stance in front of the now open car. He kept telling the Major to stop, to realize that Peter hadn't actually done anything to their mate. That he had been in the backseat to try to comfort her during her change – but it was no use. The Major was running on pure instinct, and it was telling him that Peter was a major threat to his mate. He was growling deeply as he glared at Peter. He so badly wanted to turn and check on his mate, to run his hands over every inch of her to make sure that she was not hurt, that she was ok, but he knew that he first had to take care of the threat – Peter.

The submissive woman, _Charlotte_ Jasper reminded him, had gotten up from her position on the ground and moved to stand next to the threat, _Peter _Jasper quipped. She grabbed his arm and tugged him down to the ground. They both assumed submissive postures and averted their eyes. They were both putting out submissive vibes, letting him know that they were truly submitting to him and that they were not trying to fool him into letting his guard down. He stopped growling at them when they slowly rose from their knees, turned their backs and fled into the woods. He knew that they were still there, watching him from the trees, but they had gone far enough away that his instincts know screamed at him to check his mate.

He turned from the trees and clamored into the backseat. He grabbed the comforter from the floor of the car and spread it out on top of himself. He firmly set his back to the far door and pulled his mate into his arms. He quickly ran his hands over every inch of her, from head to toe, checking for injuries. He would growl when he came upon a quickly healing injury that she had sustained from before her change had started. Satisfied that she had not been harmed, he wrapped her up securely in the comforter and held her tightly.

The intense anger and fear that had been raging through him slowly dissipated as his mates fear subsided now that she was back in his arms. The Major rocked her slowly and held her tightly. He would not let Jasper have control, not until their mate was safe, until she was not so vulnerable anymore. He would never allow someone to touch her again.

Jasper resigned himself to waiting in the wings for the Major to relinquish control. Their heart swelled at the sound of their mate's contented sigh of comfort and relief as they slowly replaced the pain of the burn of the change with their love and a heady dose of lethargy.

'_She'll be fine ya know. She's more than halfway through it already...only a few hours left now. She'll be right as rain soon.' _Jasper said, fondly watching his sleeping mate.

'_I know...an' I won't be seein' her fer a while. I don't wanna do nothin' ta ruin her chances at learnin' control. It's the best thin' I can do fer her. Fer us.'_ The Major sighed sadly.

Peter dialed Carlisle's cell phone number and held the phone to his ear as it rang. He really didn't want to be the one to have to make this call, to break it to the guy that Jasper wasn't bringing home a human anymore. When he answered, Peter took a deep breath before talking.

"He did _what!"_ Carlisle shouted, disbelief overwhelming him, he earned more than a few curious glances from his family.

"He bit her. I guess Jasper and Alice had been looking into their options, and the only choice that kept every one of us alive was to have her changed. She's changing faster than I've ever seen, she was bitten last night and is almost completely done with her change." Peter explained exasperatedly.

"Well, I'll be having a chat with Alice about keeping the family in the loop about these things. How is she doing? How is Jasper doing with all of this? I can't imagine he's taking it well, what with being alone as his mate goes through this. I cannot even begin to imagine how hard this must be on him." Carlisle replied, concern furrowing his brow.

"Well...he's...ok I guess. He's using his gift to numb the pain for her..but I know that he's feeling it. That's part of why I called. You see...he's losing control of the Major because he's so focused on her right now. He asked us to sit with her while he went for a hunt. I had to get in the backseat with Becca and cover her mouth with my hand because she was screaming. Becca freaked and Jasper lost it, he attacked me. Didn't do any damage or anything, but he's definitely on edge. I wanted to give you guys fair warning. I don't know how well he's going to do in a house full of vampires and his mate as a newborn." Peter warned.

"We'll think of something. Thanks for the update. Take your time with him then. Let us know when you are going to be back on your way." Carlisle replied with a sigh.

"We will." Peter answered before shutting his phone and pocketing it. He turned to Charlotte with a soft smile. "Let's try to get back in the car. We're gonna have to tread on some eggshells for a while."

With Charlotte's nod, they made their way back towards the car. Making sure to tread loudly enough that Jasper could hear them, and making sure to emerge from the trees in full view of the now missing car door, so as to not spook Jasper.


	13. Chapter 13

**Never Again **

Peter was on edge the rest of the night, he could hear Becca's heartbeat speeding up, thumping frantically against her ribs, signaling the end of her change. He knew that waking to a car full of scarred vampires is the last thing that she was going to want to do. He just couldn't find a safe place to pull over and let her hunt for the first time. He knew that Becca and Jasper had discussed their diet, and that she wanted to stick with his coven's bizarre diet as well, but there were just too many damn humans around to let a just woken newborn hunt for the first time. He was frantically searching the areas with eyes, nose and his talent to find a suitable place. That's when he heard it...Becca's heart had stopped beating.

"Shit!" Jasper swore as Becca struggled free of his arms and dove out the open rear door and into the night. Her emotions were raging out of control, he could feel her intense thirst and dove out after her. _'Damn she's fast!' _he thought as he tore through the town after her. _'Hurry Jasper! There's humans everywhere! Don't let her do somethin' she's gonna regret!' _the Major shouted at him from his cage, pacing angrily. _'I'm hurryin'! She's jus' so damn fast!'_ All he could feel was her fear, confusion and thirst and it spurred his feet to move faster. He finally caught sight of her standing stock still at the edge of a park. It was 4am so there were only a few homeless people sleeping on benches, but he knew how imperative it was that he got to her now, before she could get close to any of them. What happened then took him completely by surprise.

He could feel her thirst at a fever pitch, knowing that it was driving her crazy and making her want to attack the sleeping woman and child on the park bench in front of her. As he flew up the street behind her, willing his feet to move faster, he could hear their heartbeats beating in time with his feet. Becca took a few hesitant steps forward towards the pair, he could hear her tasting the air, the smell of those unsuspecting humans was so tempting. She stopped, just before the sleeping pair, and set her jaw and clenched her fists. She was fighting herself so hard, she knew that she really didn't want to kill those two people in front of her, but her throat was burning so bad. She fell to her knees in front of the bench and wrapped her arms tightly around herself. She rocked back and forth, silent sobs wracking her frame as she fought her instincts to kill, to quench the fire burning her throat. That's when he got the biggest surprise of his life.

Jasper came to a halt, just feet from where his mate knelt, falling apart in front of his eyes. He could hear every thought going on inside of her mind. What she said made him stop dead in his tracks.

'_No! I won't, I won't do it! I'll wait, I can wait...I just have to wait. Jasper will find me...he will save me. God, why did I run? That was so stupid! I should have stayed safe, in his arms. He wouldn't have let me do this if I stayed. I need to turn around, get away from them. Find somewhere safe...somewhere empty. He'll find me and take me somewhere safe to hunt. Oh...Jasper where are you? I need you...Jasper!'_

He fell to his knees behind her and wrapped his arms around her. _'I'm here. I'll always be right here.'_ he thought back to her, wondering if this was part of their mate connection. When she turned in his arms and clung to him, he knew that she had heard him. _'Let's get ya outta here. Ya did so good...my mate. Yer so strong fer bein' able ta fight yerself. I know how scared ya are now, but don't worry, we'll get ya somewhere safe ta hunt.'_ he spoke silently to her, washing away all of her fear and replacing it with his love for her. He kissed the top of her head when he felt her return his feelings. He could sense Peter and Charlotte when they came upon them. Their shock and confusion evident as they took in the sleeping humans in front of them. Jasper motioned for them to stay quiet but follow them into the woods beyond the park.

Peter and Charlotte stayed at a distance while Jasper led his mate deep into the woods, until there were nothing but animals for miles. He held her tightly as she tested out her new senses. He knew how disorienting it was to have to get used to seeing, hearing and smelling everything in a whole new way. He leaned down and laid a kiss on her neck, where her pulse used to beat, and took a deep breath, drawing in her scent. She giggled like she always did when he smelled her and looked at him contemplatively.

"What do I smell like now? I know I used to smell like my coconut body wash...but now...?" she asked timidly, trying to make sense of everything now.

"Vanilla, honeysuckle and the smell of the air after a good rain. But, mostly you smell like home." Jasper whispered, pulling her close again to get another good smell of her.

Becca giggled when he breathed in her scent again, his breath tickling her neck. She took the opportunity of his head being angled just right to smell him for the first time since being turned. She did what he always did, closed her eyes, nuzzled his neck, blew all of her air out and sucked in a deep breath through her nose. His scent was so strong now that it made her knees week.

"Do I smell different to you now darlin'?" Jasper asked after a moment.

"It's so intense now. You smell like...like cinnamon...and" she replied, pausing to sniff him again. "...freshly cut hay...and..." she took one more deep breath of his scent. "leather." she said thoughtfully. "And it makes me feel safe, comfortable and like I'm home." she whispered, snuggling close to him.

Jasper smiled and wrapped his arms around Becca's smaller frame and held her tightly to him. He reveled in the knowledge that he would never have to be so gentle, so careful, with her again. That he could be himself, could be the Major, around her and not have to worry about hurting her because she was so fragile, so human. He took another deep breath, allowing her scent to fill his lungs, before he tilted her face up to his. "I love ya Becca, always will." he said softly, looking deeply into her eyes and letting all of the love and devotion that he felt for her flow through their bond.

"I love you too Jasper." she replied, letting him feel all of the love that she had for him.

Jasper leaned down and tender, loving kiss. He could feel her lust spike with just the gentle press of his lips on hers. He deepened the kiss, letting his tongue silently beg entrance by running along her lips. He greedily tasted her when she opened her mouth. His tongue fought hers for dominance and she moaned. He drew her closer to him, crushing her body to his and let out a moan of his own. He loved that he didn't have to let her up to breath, and took full advantage of the fact. He pushed all of his love and lust into the kiss and forcefully shoved her against against the nearest tree. He let his hand roam from her hips, up under her shirt. He couldn't get enough of the small sounds of appreciation that she was making. He groaned at the feel of her hands caressing his back.

"Ahem!" Peter coughed, announcing his and Char's presence.

Jasper growled in response. Turning from his deliciously flustered mate, he glared angrily at Peter for interrupting them. He could feel his mate's embarrassment flooding through him and it made him even more angry. If Peter weren't his best friend, he probably would have killed him.

"Well...we waited for a good twenty minutes before coming after you. If you had been any further into anything, I woulda left ya alone. But..." he trailed off at the murderous look he got from Jasper. "Anyway...I figured that we might have to remind you that she really needs to hunt before you forget why we're out here in the woods. I know that there's a bunch of big game about a mile north of here...and I can tell that there aren't any humans around, Char and I checked. If you guys head up North, we'll head East, we wanna give her enough space to hunt. We'll meet you guys back here in an hour." he spoke sheepishly, he truly regretted interrupting them.

Jasper sighed, "Yeah, I guess yer right. We'll be ready in an hour ta meet ya." he replied, pulling Becca from the tree and holding her loosely around the waist in front of him, leaning his chin on her shoulder. "An' we'll behave, won't we darlin'?" Jasper replied, kissing her neck lovingly. Her embarrassment only increased and she looked down at the ground.

Charlotte smiled at her. "No need to be embarrassed chica. I'm actually surprised you guys even heard us. The pull to be with your mate, to claim and be claimed is so strong no one can fight it. It is more intense for you and Jasper because of your previous mating bond as a human. If I'm not mistaken...he marked you, right?" At Becca's nod she continued. "Your body is aching to be claimed properly by your mate. It craves it because it was lost once you were turned. Jasper can feel that intense and instinctual need in you and it only serves to further his intense and instinctual need to finally, and permanently, claim you as his own. Trust me when I say that he is half crazed with the need for it. Your first time together as vampire mates is going to be anything but gentle, it's going to be rough and damn near frantic. It gets better after that initial coupling." She explained, patting Becca's head gently.

"Just so you're prepared...the Major is going to come out to play sugar. So is the God of War, don't fear them, they are just another part of Jasper, they also are your mates and they would never harm you. They may be rough, and they will demand ultimate submission of you, but they cannot and will not ever harm you. When you are with them, do not use your mind to think, use your body, your instincts. They are terrifying men Becca, they are what makes Jasper the most feared vampire apart from the Volturi. If you use your mind to try to think things through logically, you will talk yourself right into fearing them and they will not like it, they will take you by force if necessary. Just let your bond guide you, the first time is always the most intense and demanding on the female. You will be perfectly safe, safer than any of us will ever be, with them. They will love and protect and honor you and treat you the way a mate should be treated. I know that you will never want for anything with the three of them to look after you. Just don't let you mind get in the way of your heart on your first encounters, it is scary but if you remember to let your heart and instincts guide you in all matters of your relationship, you will never falter." Peter explained, looking her in the eye. "Don't worry, they both know that it is Jasper who first claimed you, they may fight each other for the right to claim you between themselves, but it will always be Jasper who calls the shots in regards to you. Were you to ask it of them, they would relinquish control back to him in the middle of mating. They would be very angry with you for it, but they would do it because you asked, and they can deny you nothing. I strongly suggest that you do not ever ask that of them unless you are truly in need of one of the others. They will each offer you something that the others cannot fully fulfill for you, I can't tell you what that will be, because not even you know yet. Your needs will vary and you, my dear, are the luckiest vampire alive, because you do not have to teach your mate what those needs are, he will know because of his gift. In a way, you have three distinct and separate mates, conveniently joined into one. As I said before, you will never want for anything. You share a very unique bond, I believe that you will even be able to reach out to them, call on them if you will. They will feel your needs instinctively, and they will come to you, just as you will feel their needs and you will learn to cater to them. Your road to happiness is going to be riddled with trials, but you will get there. I can feel your strength, and I can tell that there is something inside of you that even you are not aware of yet. I can tell you though, the God of War is going to be in for one hell of a fight with you sugar."

Charlotte smacked his arm lightly. "Don't tease her Peter! Let them go hunt, I can tell that she really needs it. We'll meet back here in one hour you two...anymore than thirty minutes late and we're coming in after you." she called out, as she pushed her mate away from the couple and into the woods so that they could hunt. They had agreed to follow the vegetarian diet while Becca was learning to control herself and her thirst, figuring that it was the easiest way for her to feel more comfortable with them.

Jasper sighed and hugged Becca a little tighter. "I didn't want him ta scare ya like that. He shoulda minded his own business." he spoke softly in her ear, not missing the shiver than ran through her. "I wanted ta be the one ta explain all that ta ya, but what's done is done. I hope he didn't scare ya off." he asked, worried about the fear and confusion swirling around her.

"I have to admit that he did scare me a little with all that, but...I think it's good that he did. It's good for me to know what's going to happen, and to know that, whatever happens, I'll be safe. I know of your past babe, and I know that you have those parts of you locked away deep down, but I need to learn to love them as well. They are a very real part of you, and as your mate I need to be able to accept and love every bit of who and what you are. I hope you will not keep me from getting to know them better...but I trust you to be able to know when they need to take a step back." Becca replied, rubbing her cheek on his.

"Like I promised ya when we first met...we're going to take this slow darlin'. We're followin' yer lead, jus' let me know if we need ta slow down at all. Never hesitate ta let me in, ta let me know what yer thinkin' an' feelin'. Jus' know that I'll never judge ya fer anythin'. I'm with ya one hundred percent." he promised, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Jazzy." she replied, nuzzling his cheek once again. "I'm scared to hunt alone. I don't know what to do, and I'm scared that I'll...make a...'mistake'." she admitted sheepishly.

"I'll be with ya darlin'. I'll help ya ta learn everythin' ya need ta know. How 'bout ya watch me firs', see how it's done. Then I'll follow ya an' watch out fer ya.' With her quiet response of 'Ok', he took her hand and lead her further North, into the dense woods. He let go of her hand when he spotted a large buck, standing in a clearing only a few short feet away from them. He got into a crouch and crept closer to his target. He leapt and tackled the buck, breaking it's neck quickly and sinking his teeth into its exposed neck. He drained it quickly and let it fall to the ground. He beckoned Becca closer, and showed her how to bury the body so that no one would stumble upon it and get suspicious. "Yer turn darlin'. Jus' let go, an' let yer instincts take over. I'll be right behin' ya." he said, giving her a gentle nudge.

Becca nervously took a few steps forward and paused. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and waited, listening for any signs of wildlife. It only took a few seconds to hear a herd of deer just a few yards West of where they stood. She took off at a sprint towards them while Jasper struggled to keep her in eyesight. He caught up with her at the edge of a clearing. She was crouched in the brush, studying her quarry intently. Jasper used their bond to locate her intended target. He watched as she launched herself from the underbrush and attacked the largest buck in the group. She snapped his neck quickly, just as he had done it, and hungrily tore into his throat. Blood dripped down her chin as she drank greedily, once he had been drained, she buried the body just as he had shown her. Jasper made sure to stay just on the edge of the treeline, close enough to get to her, but not close enough to be a threat to her meal. He could feel his pride in his mate's successful first hunt swell as he watched her drain four others before her thirst was fully quenched.

He made his way towards her, letting his pride and love flow freely across their bond. He knew when she had taken in her appearance because she was both shocked and disgusted with herself. He took those feelings away from her and replaced them with love, understanding and pride. _'I know yer not gonna believe me, but I looked a lot worse on my firs' hunt. You did great darlin'! I'm so proud of ya. You'll get better at it, an' ya won't be so messy the next time. I won' let ya put it off fer so long next time. We'll hunt twice a day until yer more comfortable controllin' yer thirst.' _ he thought to her, wrapping his arms around her.

_'Are you gonna hunt some more? That one buck can't have been enough for you'_ she replied, letting him feel her gratitude rather than voice it.

_'I could use one or two more. Come wit' me, we'll track that herd an' I'll finish up real quick.'_

Becca smiled and took his hand. Together they ran off to finish feeding Jasper. They detoured to the car to get Becca changed into a fresh set of clean clothes before heading back to meet Peter and Charlotte. The whole time they were waiting, Jasper never let go of her hand. They stood side by side, holding hands and watched the stars inch across the sky. Their love bounced back and forth freely across their bond, same with their thoughts. Their bodies were so in tune with each other that they had no need to talk, they just knew what the other wanted to say and could voice their responses through thought or emotion. Becca could tell that Peter really was right about being able to feel Jasper's needs. Even without being a fully mated pair, they could already move in sync with each other without effort. The biggest thing flowing between them was the intense need to seal their bond to each other, but they both knew how important it was to get to Forks, and his family, before they gave in to that need. For now, they would settle for heated kisses and feather-light touches in the backseat of the car, along with very naughty, but shared fantasies of what they wanted to do across their bond.


	14. Author's Note

Hey guys, I hate to do it to you...but I need to know if anyone is still reading this? I haven't gotten a review in a while and I just wanted to make sure that I'm not just taking up space on the site that other authors could be using, with a story that isn't being read/enjoyed. I'm honestly just worried that I've bored you all to death with this one, the longest one I've ever posted. I just need someone to let me know that they're still reading. I've got a bunch more chapters written up for this story, but I don't want to post them to an empty room. I guess I'm just self-conscious about my writing, because I'm starting to feel like I've ruined what felt like such a good story. If just one person reviews/emails/pm's me, I will keep on truckin' with it. If I don't hear anything, then I'm just going to leave it where it is for a while. I don't know if I'm just pushing too hard to get this story updated frequently...or if I'm trying to think through it too much. I just really need some feedback. I need an opinion, or a pre-reader or somthin' cause I'm startin' to worry about it. I feel like I need to take a step back, a little break and rethink some things. Just let me know what you think. Thanks.


	15. Chapter 14

**Never Again **

Peter was getting increasingly frustrated as he had to remind Jasper and Becca more than a few times about not going at it in the back seat of the car. He was even considering separating them by placing Char in the back seat with Becca and forcing Jasper to sit in the front seat with him. Each time they kissed, it would always turned into a heated, passionate kiss that always ended in Char having to half-climb over the center console and force them to focus again. He was beginning to think that they wouldn't be able to make it the rest of the way to Forks without having to rent a hotel room and pay the front desk an exorbitant amount of bribe money not to question why every solid surface in the room was smashed...and they'd probably have to rent out the entire hotel when he truly thought about it.

Char was getting annoyed at having to climb into the backseat every five minutes to separate the two lovebirds. She suggested that they stopped so that Becca could hunt. She claimed that she was just worried because they were only three hours away from Forks and that she wanted to make sure that she was as comfortable as possible, just in case Bella was at the Cullen's house. She sighed in relief when when Jasper agreed with her plan, and that Becca too agreed that it would be best that she hunt.

Jasper was embarrassed that he hadn't noticed how uncomfortable his two best friends were with having to be locked in a car with him and his mate. He hadn't thought about the effects of their need to mate. He also hadn't thought that it would have been possible to force _too_ much venom into her and speed up the change as he had done. He was hoping to have until he got back to Forks before she awoke...not that he wasn't happy to have his mate awake, happy and unbreakable at his side...he just hadn't prepared himself for the struggles of being so near yet so far away from being able to claim her.

Becca bounced from nervous to excited to scared each time she thought about her impending meeting with Jasper's family. She was terrified to meet Edward's mate Bella, because she was human. She was nervous about meeting the other vampires of his family, but she was excited to get to know them as well because they were, after all, her mate's family. _'I wonder if they'll like me? Where are we going to stay? How am I going to learn control so close to humans?'_ She could feel herself become calm as her mate used his gift on her.

_'Darlin' ya don't have ta worry about anythin'. I'm sure Esme's made up that old cottage out back of the main house again jus' fer us, she said she would. An' no need ta worry about yer control. Ya did a great job back in Portlan', an' it'll only get easier in time. If ya have too much trouble around Bella, than we'll jus' go back ta our place an' do our own thin' until yer thirst lessens. Each an' every member of my family of will love ya. They will embrace ya like one of their own an' help ya learn control. Ya have nothin' ta fear wit' me at yer side.'_ Jasper explained, kissing the top of her head.

_'I know that babe. I know that you'll always be there for me, and never push me. But I'm just nervous. And...honestly, I wish we didn't have to wait to be together. But when I think about it, I don't want our first time to be in the dirt or the backseat of the car...but I don't want a bunch of prying ears either.'_

_'It'll be jus' fine darlin'. They'll love ya. Pete an' Char already do, an' they barely know ya. We don' hafta spen' much time at the main house if ya don' wanna. We can have our own space, no one'll bother us there.'_

_'I know. I'm just being silly. I'm sure that I won't care about anything that I'm worrying about now when the time comes. I just hope they don't get mad at you when we get there...for changing me I mean. From what I can remember about some of them, they're not gonna be too happy.'_

_ 'Don't worry 'bout em, darlin'. Sure, they may not be happy, but they can't deny my happiness 'cause they didn't choose the circumstances. Trust me when I say they're jus' gonna be happy I found my mate, an' they have another daughter.' _Jasper explained, running his hand on her back in soothing circles. He reveled in the absolute love, adoration and safety that she felt when she was cuddled against him and wrapped in his arms. She was purring softly as she nuzzled his chest and closed her eyes. His heart soared at the sound of her contented purr and he kissed the top of her head. He looked up to meet Peter's cheeky grin in the rearview mirror.

"Don't start." Jasper growled out.

"Aww, come on. It's cute, you...the big bad God of War, the Major...have been domesticated." Peter teased from the driver's seat.

"Yeah, well, in case ya haven' noticed..._you_ got whipped long before me, brother." Jasper quipped back easily.

"Touche." Peter replied cheekily. "Anyway...that pixie called again while you two were busy necking back there. She says Carlisle's furious that no one informed him of what was happening, I guess she hasn't been all that honest with the family."

Jasper tensed when he heard this. This was not the way he wanted his mate to meet his family. He didn't want them to be angry at him, at her or even at the situation when she came. Becca's hand slid under his shirt to play with his abs, and all of his anger flew out the window. He looked down at her and she was still snuggled up against his chest, eyes closed. He knew that she wasn't trying to tease him, just distract him from his anger to let Peter finish talking.

"She said that they were all pretty shocked when she finally told them about the two of you. She didn't go into detail or anything, but she explained that you had had enough control to be physically intimate with Becca while she was human and had never once even bruised her. Then, when she said that it was you who initiated her transformation, you who drove her halfway here, they were all very impressed. Carlisle especially, she said he was beaming from ear to ear and could be heard muttering, 'I knew he could do it.' Needless to say, you two are in the clear. Esme and Rosalie are upset that her change had to come about like this, but are excited to meet her and have fixed up that little cottage for ya, Emmett reinforced the building so you won't destroy it. Edward is furious because he thinks that Becca's gonna attack Bella, but the pixie saw her at the park bench and let him see that Becca wasn't gonna be a threat to her. I don't know if she'll be there or not, but we should definitely plan on the human being there." Peter explained, using his Yoda skills to set his best friend at ease. Sometimes, it really paid off to just know shit.

Jasper nodded, his hand still rubbing circles on Becca's back. "How much longer?"

"Half an hour, give or take a few minutes." Charlotte replied from the passenger seat.

"Since there's a possibility of a human being there...can I hunt just one more time? I-I know I'm not really that thirsty, and my throat doesn't burn...but I just don't want to be unprepared." Becca asked softly.

Jasper could feel her nervousness spring up anew and gently kissed her forehead. "Of course darlin'. Would ya min' if I stay here wit Peter this time? Char can take ya if ya don' mind." he asked. When she nodded, he tilted her head so he could meet her lips with his. He pushed all of the love that he had for her into that kiss and nearly moaned when she did the same. He pulled away reluctantly and let her get off of him. "I love you darlin'."

"I love you too babe. I won't be long." Becca replied, climbing out of the back seat as Peter pulled off onto the side of the freeway.

Jasper waited until Becca and Char had faded out of sight and into the trees before clambering into the front seat with Peter. They quickly began formulating a strategy on how best to use each of the Cullens' skills to their advantage. They had a solid plan worked out and were just waiting on the girls to come back when Jasper got a text.

**J- YES! It will work, just make sure that you stay with Becca and Peter stays with Charlotte. Bella won't be in the picture, I'll make sure she goes with Jacob. - A**

_ "_This will work. The psychic has seen it, and you have got that feeling. We're gonna be alright." Jasper spoke, after reading the text aloud to Peter. Just then, the girls climbed into the back seat.

"Yer damn right we're gonna be fine." Peter replied, cocky grin in place as he sped off towards Forks.


	16. Chapter 15

_**Never Again**_

Peter and Charlotte breathed a sigh of relief when the Cullen's Forks mansion came into view. They were hoping that this family meeting wasn't going to last very long, because he didn't see Jasper and Becca making it for very much longer. His Yoda senses were telling him that if Jasper didn't get to claim Becca soon that he was going to just start tearing off clothes right there in the living room and take her wherever they were standing. When he saw Edward standing at the front door, he sent him that thought and while he chuckled, he knew to pass the message along to Carlisle.

Carlisle understood what Edward had mentally told him. He looked around at his family who were all anxious and excited to meet their new sister and daughter. He took a deep breath and explained the situation to them. "Peter has just informed Edward that he has had a lot of trouble keeping Jasper and Becca in line."

"Jasper and Becca? What's going on with Jasper?" Emmett asked looking very confused.

"It's the mating pull. I think the fact that they had been intimate before her change has made it extremely difficult for them to keep their hands off of each other. Peter said that, at one point, Jasper and Charlotte had to switch seats to put some physical distance between them. I have decided that this family meeting will have to be postponed until tomorrow, in order to give them some time to complete their bond before we have issues on our hands. I've instructed Edward to instruct Peter are Charlotte to escort them to their cottage and to come straight here to give us an update on Becca's condition and control. I would like for her to at least meet Bella early on, hopefully introducing her to Bella's scent before she actually would physically come in contact with her. That way we can try our best to desensitize her to Bella's scent before she has to worry about her control. Now, I don't want any of you within a hundred feet of that cabin at all for the next twenty-four hours, do you understand me? We have to think about them and their privacy, as well the Major. We do not want him to perceive any of us as a possible threat to his mate, nor do we want Becca to believe so either. They will both be running purely on instinct, Becca especially, so keep your distance, no sudden moves and stay away from Jasper."

Carlise was saddened by the look on Esme's face as he explained everything to his family. He knew that none of them would be happy when he broke it to them, but he also knew that if he didn't allow them this time that he would have not only a pissed off newborn, but a very pissed off Major to deal with and he didn't think that their family would be able to handle that and stay in one piece. He held his arms out and Esme was instantly there. He held her close and stroked her hair lovingly.

"I know that none of you are happy about this, but we have to consider how each of us felt when we found our mates. Not one of you were asked to deny your instincts nor were you withheld from claiming your mate at any time. We must give them the same courtesy as we were all given and that we are all still giving to each other. All I'm asking is for just one day for them to be together. At 4pm tomorrow, if they are not here for the meeting, I will send Peter and Charlotte to get them and drag them in." Carlisle explained kissing the top of his mate's head.

Peter and Charlotte followed Edward's instructions and practically dragged Jasper and Becca to it. They handed Jasper the key to the cottage that was hidden in the plant pot by the front door after unlocking and opening it. Then, Peter took Charlotte's hand and they headed back towards the main house. He smirked as his knower finally quit bugging him and he knew that there was not gonna be any trouble from those two. They knocked on the door to the Cullen's and were let in by Edward. He led them to the living room where the family was still assembled.

Peter nodded at Carlisle, then addressed the family. " Becca definitely has bloodlust, as we all do at her stage...however, she has incredible self-control. When she first awoke, she freaked and took off out the car door. Jasper tore off after her, she is so incredibly fast that it took Char and I ten minutes to find them. She had run straight into town, down the main street and into a park. Right in front of her were two humans, a mother and her young daughter. They were asleep on the park bench, cuddled together under a thin blanket. The wind was blowing their scent right to her."

The family gasped. Rosalie, Esme and Alice's hands flew to their mouths to cover their shock. Peter didn't have to be an empath to feel their shock and horror at what they had heard, and their fear at what he was going to say next.

"What happened next was truly miraculous. Jasper told us that she went real rigid, he was scared that she was going to attack. She took a couple of mechanical-like steps towards them. Jasper was only a few feet away, running full tilt, when he felt her determination. She sank down to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself. She was shaking and rocking and staring at the two humans, the venom was dripping down her chin as she watched them sleep. She was literally five feet away from them." Peter continued, not wanting them to worry unnecessarily.

He could see the venom pooled in everyone's eyes when they heard that their new sister/daughter at only minutes old was able to stop herself from killing innocent people while disoriented, scared and so agonizingly thirsty.

"Jasper wrapped her tightly in his embrace and held her. He told me while we were waiting for Char and Becca to get back from one of her many hunts on the way here that they have a very strong bond, so strong that they can actually hear each others thoughts...they can speak to each other through their thoughts. It's quite impressive. Anyway...he said that he heard her telling herself not to move, to just wait until Jasper could find her. She forced herself to stay where she was and refused to let her instincts guide her. He was able to calm her down and take the edge off her thirst so that she could concentrate more. That's how Char and I found them. He helped her off the ground and took her into the woods. After they hunted and made their way back to us, she was wary of us, nervous because of our scars. As long as Jasper was next to her she was fine. We tried a few things to test her on one of our stops. She was comfortable with us as long as she was not alone with me and Char was not closer to Jasper than she was. Char tried to shake Jasper's hand and Becca lost it...and let me tell you, she is one fast little vampire. Before any of us realized what had happened, Becca had Char pinned by the throat fifty feet away against a tree." He explained.

"It was really easy for us to talk her down though. All I had to do was stay still, act submissive and remind her of who I was. She let go of me and took a step backwards. She was very sorry about it, and she knew that she had no reason to fear for Jasper with me, but her instincts are very strong. Honestly, she is the most calm and in control newborn that I have ever seen. She's talked herself down from her instincts a few times on her own as well. We all just need to be very careful. She has attacked Peter too, so we need to keep our distance from Jasper for now. Both Peter and I have been able to take her hunting alone and have had no problems. She got scared with Peter, I had to hold Jasper back he wanted to kill him, but she can rationalize everything and she knew that she could tell Peter to back off and he would be completely out of sight." Charlotte continued.

"As long as we all take it slow, she should not be a problem. I suggest that the women be in front of the men when she comes in tomorrow. She gets very nervous around males and Jasper is already on edge. I know that he isn't gonna do anythin', except maybe growl at us, but she is a different story. Since she's running on pure instinct, we need to keep any fight or flight response situations down to a minimum. Don't ever make her feel cornered. Emmett, Carlisle since you are both very tall and big, make sure to move slow around her, make your presence known before you enter the room, especially if her back is to you. Edward, Alice, I think it would be best if you two used your gifts to keep an eye out for any signs of her taking off. Since Edward and Jasper are the fastest of the family, I suggest that it be the two of you who go after her should she take off. Don't let her get her arms around you Edward. When you catch up to her, tackle her and pin her arms down at her sides, hold her around the middle. Face her towards where Jasper is and the second you hear him coming to you, let her go. She'll go straight to him, she seeks him out whenever she is nervous, scared, unsure or thirsty. Ladies, you must do your best to stay at least five feet away from Jasper, that seems to be her comfort zone right now. I know that it's not always possible to do so, but when Becca is there make sure not to seem too interested in anything he has to say and make sure that your posture shows that you are not encroaching on her mate." Peter said after Charlotte finished.

"For example, if you were going to sit on the couch next to her and Jasper, and you were on Jasper's other side, make sure that your body did not face him directly, even if you were both conversing. Situate yourself so that your body is facing either fully front or to the opposite side of the couch as Jasper, that will let Becca know that you are only sitting on the same couch and not threatening her mate." Charlotte explained.

"But we're his family! Surely she would be able to understand that we mean him no harm." Esme excalimed, shocked by what she was hearing. "Surely I'll be able to give my own son a welcome home hug, he has been away so long!" She said as venom tears came to her eyes.

"Not for a long time Esme. At least not when Becca is around. I know that it hurts, and it's not fair to ask you guys to act in such a cold and seemingly uncaring fashion towards Jasper but..."Charlotte trailed off, looking to Peter.

"Becca is in a very volatile state right now. I think that with her level of control, it may not take that long for her to get used to you all and for you to be able to get back to normal. But we honestly don't want to risk any of you getting hurt because Becca lost it for something that could have been avoided. I believe that it's in everyone's best interest to just keep your distance til she is comfortable and then do what Char and I did...slowly work with her to be able to get near Jasper again. He refuses to use his gift on her to help get her closer to others because he knows that if he should not be in the room or aware of the interaction that someone would get hurt. It only took us two hours before either Char or myself could get within five feet and take her hunting individually. She's really good at letting you know when she's uncomfortable." Peter explained, picking up where his mate had left off.

"Don't call him Esme!" Alice suddenly exclaimed. She was getting a vision of Esme calling Jasper when the family meeting was over with. "Let Carlisle or Peter call him for you. Becca will be able to hear them ask if it is okay for you to talk with him, before you get on the line. Becca will get very upset if you call first. I don't know why, but that's what I saw." she explained, a pained expression crossing her face. Esme then decided to have Carlisle call Jasper before she talked to him. Alice nodded her head. "That is perfect, that will work. Just...wait another half an hour first...they're...umm...busy."

Everyone laughed at that. They each took turns asking Peter and Charlotte questions about Becca and about being around newborns. Since the last newborn anyone had been around was Emmett, and that was fifty years ago, they wanted to make sure that they had the do's and don't's down pat before they made any mistakes. Once everyone's questions had been answered the meeting was adjourned. Esme showed Peter and Charlotte to the guest bedroom that they always used when they came to visit. Everyone was anxiously waiting for the hours to pass before they would get to meet their newest family member.


	17. Chapter 16

**Never Again**

Becca snuggled up to Jasper and laid her head on his chest, breathing heavily after their last round of love-making. They had been at it for the last three hours nonstop. She sighed contentedly as Jasper nuzzled her neck, over his newly made mating mark. Though it had stung like hell she loved that he was finally able to permanently mark her as his, she had even been able to do it to him. She had been waiting for the day that she'd be able to leave her mark on him, to let all the other females know that he was hers and hers alone. She knew that she would be spending the rest of eternity with Jasper, and she couldn't have been happier. She let her emotions flow freely through their connection, letting Jasper know how happy and content she was to just be with him.

Jasper purred in response to the love that he was feeling from Becca and pulled her closer, squeezing her tightly to his side. He could feel himself hardening when she returned his purr and started kissing and licking the mating mark that she had given him. He pulled her on top of him and gave her a passionate kiss. She moaned in response and opened her mouth to his probing tongue. She began running her hands up and down his chest in slow, gentle circles. He arched his back and moaned in response, trying to get her to move her hands lower. He could feel her grin against his lips and she ended their kiss and trailed butterfly light kisses on his jaw and face. She lazily let her hands drift down to his hips, ghosting them across the sensitive skin there. She enjoyed watching him come unglued underneath her touch. She opened the bond between them and allowed all of her lust, love, devotion and need for him to flow freely between them. Jasper did the same, and they were surrounded in a bubble of their own intense emotions, as if nothing else existed except for the two of them.

Jasper was being overwhelmed by the emotions that Becca was sharing with him as they combined with his own feelings. He felt as though he had just found heaven and there was nothing he'd rather be doing, no place that he'd rather be than in this bed with his mate. He couldn't even form a coherent thought, let alone voice his need to his mate so great was his need for her. He knew, right then and there, that the two of them could spend the rest of eternity lying on this bed, tangled together and he would never even come close to being able to tell her how much she means to him. Just as her hand drifted further down his body and gripped him firmly in her small hand, his cell phone rang.

The phone broke the mood of the moment for both of them as they stared at Jasper's shredded pants on the floor. It wasn't until that moment that they had even realized where they were and what they were supposed to be getting ready to do. Jasper sighed and nuzzled Becca's neck, over his mark.

"I need ta get that. They're wonderin' what happened ta us." he groaned, glancing at the clock on the wall. "We were supposed ta have been there two hours ago."

Becca growled in frustration, but rolled on to her back and allowed him to get out of the bed. _'How dare they interrupt us!'_ she thought angrily as she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

_'Darlin', don't be angry. They haven' seen me in well over two months, an' they've been patiently waitin' ta meet ya. Peter and Char did say we'd be back in an hour...an' that was over four hours ago. The faster we get this outta the way, the faster we get back so I can do this.'_ Jasper silently replied to gently soothe his mate, he sent her the images of just exactly what it was that he wanted to do to her, as he snatched his phone out of the pocket of his ruined jeans and flipped it open.

"Hello Carlisle." he greeted as soon as the phone was open.

"Hi Jasper. Listen, your mother would really like to know when you two are planning on visiting. She's so anxious to have you home and make sure that you are safe, and also to meet her new daughter." Carlisle replied, relieved that he had even been able to get Jasper to answer his call.

Becca growled when she heard Carlisle calling her Esme's daughter. _'I've already got a mother, and she's just become a vampire! I don't need another mother!'_

Jasper sent her a wave of calm and understanding. _'Darlin' she doesn't wanna replace yer mother, she jus' wants ta have ya as part o' the family. She is every bit a mother ta us all, she'll never overstep yer boundaries, think of her as yer mother-in-law, who loves ya as much as yer own mother does.'_ "Sorry, we got a little...uh...distracted. We'll be over in five. Oh...an' why didn't Esme call if she's so worried?" Jasper replied, making his way over to the suitcases on the floor outside the bedroom.

"Alice. She saw Esme calling and Becca getting upset, so she decided to have me call instead, and that seemed to be the better option." he explained. "Look, I've got to go reign Alice in before she starts trying to decorate the living room with that ridiculous "Welcome Home" sign again." Carlisle explained hurriedly before ending the call.

Jasper chuckled and shook his head as he shut his phone and pulled some clothes out of a suitcase for himself. He quickly dressed himself before turning around to the bed again. He could feel Becca's anger at being interrupted, which he completely understood because he felt that too, but he could also feel hurt and rejection coming from her as well, and that he didn't understand. In a flash, he was beside her on the bed, holding her tightly to him and pulling her onto his lap. He purred for her, trying to comfort her and to get her to stop feeling rejected. "Darlin', ya know I love _you _an' only _you,_ right?" he asked softly, stroking his hand through her hair the way he knew she liked. When she nodded he continued, "We need ta go see my family right now, before they come stormin' in here. After all, that's why we came down here in the firs' place, right?" Again, she nodded, fiddling with the collar of his shirt a little too forcefully and tearing it. "So, why do ya feel rejected and hurt?" he asked curiously, taking her hand in his so she didn't completely tear the collar off his shirt.

"I...it's just that...well...you've been with them for so long...I'm just worried that you'd rather spend time with them...instead of me." she explained so softly that even he had a hard time hearing her.

Jasper growled and forced her to look up at him. "Never say that again! Do ya hear me?" he could feel the Major starting to rise up in him again and desperately tried to force him back down again. He could feel Becca's fear and panic as he forced her to look into his eyes, but she nodded slowly as she whimpered. Once Jasper had successfully forced the Major back down, he could feel himself taking over control once again. He pulled her tightly to him and rocked her gently. "I'm so sorry darlin'. The Major...he didn' like hearin' ya say that about him an' me. Anyway...it's not true. It doesn't matter how long I been wit 'em, they're nothin' compared ta _you_ darlin'. If ya asked me ta, I'd get up an' leave wit ya, right here an' now, without another thought. _You _ are the only thing that matters ta me anymore. Yer safety, yer happiness, yer love, _you._ _You_ an' only _you_ darlin', fer all eternity. Never mistake my feelin's fer anyone else ta mean that they mean more ta me than you. Nothin' could ever matter more ta me than_ you_."

Becca had venom tears stinging her eyes as she clung to the front of Jasper's shirt. Her newborn strength tearing the fabric as she held it tightly. "I'm so sorry Jasper! I didn't mean to ruin your shirt. I'll get you another one, I promise. I can't believe I just did that...I-"

"Hush darlin'. It's ok. This kinda stuff happens all the time as a newborn. Ya can't expect ta be able ta control yerself and yer strength fer a while yet. It takes a while ta get used ta." he explained, kissing the tip of her nose. "But, fer right now, lets focus on gettin' ya dressed." he said as he sat her down on the bed and grabbed some clothes from her suitcase. He chuckled at her confused expression when he pulled her to her feet and went to dress her. "Darlin, yer gonna need a lot of help right now, especially from what I've seen about yer ability ta work wit clothes. I'll help you learn to handle to finer things, clothes being one of 'em." he explained gently as he quickly dressed his still confused mate.

"I can't even dress myself now! How am I going to do anything if I can't even do something so simple?" Becca asked, worried that there was something wrong with her as a newborn already.

"Becca, there's nothin' wrong wit' ya. Stop worryin' so much. Every newborn has ta learn ta control themselves. Yer only a few hours old, ya can't very well expect ta be a pro already. Like I said, I'll help ya learn ta control yerself enough so ya can do these things on yer own. I know firsthand how frustratin' it is ta hafta rely on others fer basic needs. No one will ever judge ya fer needin' help wit anythin', we've all been through it. We do need ya ta do one thing fer us though..."

Becca cocked an eyebrow at him before he tugged her shirt over her head and settled it into place.

"Let us know whenever yer uncomfortable, doesn' matter how silly ya feel about it. Okay? Bein' a newborn, yer runnin' completely on instincts. So when yer in a situation that yer not comfortable in, ya will act out irrationally ta protect yerself, or me, or any one else ya see as yer's. Now, before ya panic, no one will ever judge ya on yer reactions ta situations like that...we've all done it, some worse than others. Jus' be honest wit us about how ya feel. If someone's gettin' too close ta me, an yer not okay wit it, jus' say somethin' an' they'll move until yer comfortable again. No one'll be upset about it. As the newborn, _you_ set the terms of interaction, okay? _You_ tell us what ya can an' can't do, what is too close or too uncomfortable. Normally it would jus' be me an' you fer at least the first year or two before we'd join up wit the family again. So ya could adjust to yer new self, get established an' comfortable wit' our bond before ya had ta deal with such a large number of other vampires. That way ya wouldn't feel threatened by 'em. But, since we don't have that luxury righ' now, we'll jus' hafta rely on ya ta tell us when ya don' feel righ' about somethin'."

"O-okay. I'll try to remember that, when the time comes." Becca replied nervously, sitting back down on the bed so Jasper could put on her socks and shoes. "Can I...can we...just keep our bond open? So you can read my thoughts...if I'm too embarrassed to voice them?"

"Of course darlin'." Jasper replied, sliding her shoes on and tying them snugly. "Oh, an' one more thing. There is a part of our bond...of any bond between mates, that ya need ta know about. I...well I hate havin' ta tell ya this but...it kinda...ensures that the male is in charge. I can...kinda...order ya ta do somethin'...an' ya wouldn't be able ta say no, or jus' not do it. It's somethin' ya hafta know goin' in ta a coven at such a young age. It's usually somethin' that doesn't happen in our family, but...wit ya bein' a newborn an' bein' surrounded by strange vampires...I might hafta use it, ta keep ya safe."

Becca glared at him. "What do you mean, make me do something? Like, I'm now your slave and have to be at your back and call?" she asked angrily.

"No! NO! Nothin' like that! I swear! It's somethin' that I can' jus' do. It's designed as a fail safe fer the male to ensure his mate's safety, tha's all. Say we were wit the family an' one of 'em did somethin' that made ya feel threatened...if ya lunged at em I could order ya ta go outside an' ya would hafta go outside. It is only ta keep ya safe, an ta ensure that I can protect ya like I'm supposed ta. If I tried right now, it wouldn't work cause yer not in danger. I also can't order ya ta do anythin' ya wouldn't be willin' ta do on yer own."

"Okay...but your sure about that last part...right? Not that I don't trust you...but I just don't feel comfortable with you being able to force me to do something."

"I'd never do anythin' like that to ya darlin'. Look, let me show you now, what it sounds like...an' if I ever hafta use it on ya, you'll know what I'm doin' an' you'll see how it works. Okay?" When she nodded, he sighed slightly and took on a very commanding tone. "Go unpack the suitcases." Becca just kept looking at him. "I said, go unpack the suitcases!"

"So...that was it?"

"Right. See how ya didn't feel compelled ta unpack the suitcases?" Becca nodded slowly. "That's because, even though I used that commanding tone, it is not a necessary action fer ya ta take in order ta protect you. So ya don't hafta do it. But if we were in a threatenin' situation an' I said, "Get behind me" or "Run", no matter how much ya didn't want ta, you'd find yerself either standin' behind me or runnin' as quick as ya could away from the danger. Ya couldn't stop yerself even if ya wanted ta...until ya were far enough away from the danger that yer instincts would know it was alright fer ya ta wait where ya were fer me ta come get ya."

"But no forcing me to do anything."

"Nope, no forcin' ya ta do anythin'."

"Good."

Jasper nodded and took her hand firmly in his. "Are ya ready? I didn' ferget anythin' did I?"

Becca nodded and stood up from the bed. "Nope, you didn't forget anything." she replied as she allowed him to lead her out of the room and down the stairs.

"Oh, darlin' wait..." Jasper said, trying to stop her from opening the door.

Becca reached her hand out and tried to twist the doorknob to open the front door of the cottage. Instead of opening the door, she wound up pulling her and away with the doorknob still firmly encased in her hand. The entire doorknob, including the outside part, had been torn out of the door. Becca stared at it, confused, for a moment before her recognition and subsequent embarrassment hit.

Jasper quickly squashed her embarrassment with understanding and love. "I told ya so." he teased gently as he took the doorknob from her hand and placed it on the hall table. "We'll get all the knobs replaced wit handles, they're easier ta learn ta work first." he explained, as he stuck a finger through the hold in the door and pulled it open. "After ya, ma'am." he said, bowing slightly to her.

"Why thank ya kindly." she replied, using her best imitation of his southern drawl, as she flitted out the door and down the three steps into the front yard.

Jasper quickly pulled the door shut behind him and joined her on the lawn.

"Which way is it to the main house?" Becca asked, looking in both directions.

"It's thatta way." Jasper said as he pointed through the trees.

"Race ya!" Becca called as she took off racing through the trees.

Jasper stood there for a moment before taking off after his mate. He knew that he wouldn't be able to win, let alone catch up to her unless she wanted him to. But he also knew that she wouldn't break through the treeline in behind the house without him being with her. Her instincts would be on high alert with the other vampires there, and she wouldn't be able to override them at all, especially being only 12 hours old.

Just as he had expected, Becca had come to a halt just inside the treeline. He could sense her fear before he had even gotten close to her. He came to a halt behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He looked up at the house, and he could see Emmett standing on the back porch staring at them. His posture was completely relaxed, but his size alone is what was terrifying Becca. Jasper grabbed her hand and slowly pulled her out of the forest. He chuckled to himself when he felt Becca sneak a little behind him as they approached the porch.

"Took you guys long enough!" Emmett boomed as they came to a halt several feet away. "This must be Becca." he said, looking down at them from his spot leaning against the house.

Becca scooted a little further behind Jasper and hid. Jasper squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Becca, this is Emmett, my brother. Emmett...this is my mate, Becca." he introduced them, sending her waves of reassurance and a little bit of courage. "He won't hurt ya, he's really just a big teddy bear."

Becca peeked out from behind Jasper and looked up at the mountain of a vampire standing in front of them. She pressed herself flat against Jasper's back, but didn't hide her face. She inched them a little closer to the porch, silently asking Jasper to influence her emotions whenever he felt that she needed help. _'Maybe if he sat down we could get closer.'_

"Sit down on the porch Emmett." Jasper instructed, trying to help his mate get closer to the house.

Emmett sat down, without question, and put his hands out in a submissive gesture. Becca gently nudged Jasper a few feet closer to the giant man. When they were standing only inches in front of him, Becca held her hand out timidly, from behind Jasper. Emmett grinned widely and slowly put his hand out. He allowed Becca to make the move and take his hand as slowly as she was comfortable doing. Only when she had his hand firmly in hers, did he close his hand and shake her gently.

"Hi." she said quietly, still hiding behind her mate.

"It's nice to finally meet you. You don't have anything to fear from me, except losing at video games." Emmett greeted jokingly, releasing her hand.

They spent the next ten minutes or so, standing out on the porch, letting Becca get used to Emmett's presence. Jasper and Emmett talked to one another, while Becca just listened, and answered questions from time to time. She slowly moved out from behind Jasper and was able to freely stand and converse with Emmett on her own, without Jasper having to use his gift anymore. It was decided then that they would have the next family member come out and meet them on the porch, since Becca growled every time Jasper tried to enter the house.

Rosalie came out of the house and Becca growled at her, tightening her grip on Jasper's hand. Rosalie quickly walked over to Emmett, who put his arms around her to show Becca that she was not a threat to Jasper.

"Ow, darlin' ya hafta let up on my hand. Yer gonna break it." Jasper hissed as he tried to loosen Becca's grip on his hand. He could hear his hand cracking dangerously in hers and struggled to free his hand so as to not lose it.

Becca heard his plea and immediately released his hand. Jasper pulled it quickly away and checked it for damage before wrapping his arm around her waist. He sent her a wave of reassurance and love as she moved closer to his side.

"This is Rosalie, my _mate._ Rose, this is Becca." Emmett introduced the two girls, making sure to emphasize the word mate for Becca. It was something that, as a newborn, had made him more comfortable when meeting other males while with Rosalie.

Rosalie smiled tentatively at Becca, not sure what kind of greeting she would be getting from her. "It's very nice to meet you Becca. Thank you for allowing me to meet with both you and _your mate_. I'm glad to see that he has finally found you." she emphasized and acknowledged Becca's claim of Jasper, and reassured her that she was in control of the situation.

Jasper smiled at Rosalie, letting her feel his gratitude at her words, as he felt Becca relax slightly beside him. His smile grew when he heard his mate greet his sister and shyly made small talk with her. He was so thankful that the meeting with the family was going so well, that he didn't hear Edward's car driving up to the house, until it was coming to a stop in the driveway. Time seemed to slow down for him with the sound of the car tires halting on the gravel driveway. He had a moment of panic when he realized that Edward had come home, he didn't know if he had Bella with him or not, but he knew that he had to keep Becca away from her if that was the case.

"Edward! NO!" they heard Alice scream from inside the house as she crashed through the front door on her frantic flight to keep him from opening the passenger side door.

The vampires in the back yard heard the car door open and heavy feet hit the gravel before the wind changed direction. It blew Bella's scent to them and they all tensed. Rosalie and Emmett crouched slightly, ready to intercept Becca should she try to make a run for the front yard. Jasper immediately set to work trying to temper the bloodlust that he could feel coming from his mate, but grabbed her arm tightly so she couldn't get away. They could hear Alice and Esme rushing Bella into the house and upstairs, while Carlisle explained to Edward about how Becca and Jasper had been delayed and how they had only just arrived. They could hear Edward's curse and his frantic apology for not calling first before coming over with Bella. They could hear Alice forcing Bella into some of her clothes so as to try her best to cover her scent. But, all Becca could hear was the beating of Bella's heart, the rushing of her blood in her veins, and the delicious aroma of it all, still wafting to her form the front of the house.

Jasper could feel how scared she was, how terrified she was of hurting that poor human girl in the house. But all he could hear in her thoughts was how good she smelled, how thirsty she was, how good it would feel to drain her. He tensed himself, ready to fight his mate to the ground to keep her from attempting to get into the house, when Becca tensed herself. He could see Emmett and Rosalie move in front of the door and crouch defensively. He could hear Carlisle and Edward move around either side of the house to intercept her should she try to get in from the sides or front. What happened next was not something that any of them expected.

Becca yanked her arm out of Jasper's grasp and flew away from him, towards the side of the house. He lunged for her, missing by mere inches and landed next to her on the ground. He jumped to his feet and tried to grab her once again, but she twisted out of his grasp and took off into the forest behind her. Jasper shot off after her and mentally called for Edward to follow them.

_'She's too fast fer me Edward. You'll be able ta keep up wit her. Jus' keep a visual, do not try ta grab her unless she's gonna do somethin' she'll regret.'_ he mentally instructed as he ran as fast as he could after his mate.

Edward nodded once before taking off at top speed after Becca. He could hear her thoughts and knew exactly which way she had gone. It only took a few moments for him to catch up to her enough to at least see her. He reached his power out to find out if there were any humans in the area, and was relieved to hear no one else's thoughts. He kept following her, at a safe distance, until they came upon a herd of deer. He stopped, on the edge of the clearing, and watched as she took down several large deer before Jasper caught up to him.

Satisfied that his mate was safe for the time being, being so busy feeding that she couldn't even sense their presence, Jasper turned to his brother. "I'm so sorry Edward. We didn't know Bella was gonna be here. We were supposed ta have come an gone before ya got here...but we got...sidetracked. I never meant ta put yer mate in danger like that. It was so stupid of me not ta check if she was here."

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing Jasper. I never should have brought Bella here in the first place. I knew that Becca was going to be here today, but I had no idea that the times had changed. They told me that you would have been gone by now, and I should have been more careful and checked before even coming into the area. I know how dangerous a newborn can be, and I blindly allowed my mate to walk into the area without checking. I endangered your mate, and I cannot being to atone for that." Edward explained, truly feeling sorry for his lack of judgement.

"At least she didn't go after her. This is the second time she's been close ta a human and hasn't attacked. She desperately wants to...but..." Jasper trailed off, not sure how to explain it.

"But it's like there's something holding her back." Edward finished for him, understanding exactly what Jasper was trying to say. "Still, this was my fault and I will take full responsibility for it."

Jasper nodded and sent him a wave of gratitude. He looked up and saw Becca standing in the middle of the clearing watching them. Her emotions were going haywire and her thoughts weren't any better. Jasper rushed to her side and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so proud of ya darlin'. How did ya do it?" he asked, letting his pride and love flow freely to her. He could sense Edward making his way slowly into the clearing towards the animals that Becca had drained, taking care to bury them for her.

"I...I don't know. I...I wanted her...so bad..but when I tried to get around you...and him" she gestured to Edward. " I just couldn't do it. I don't know why, but something was telling me to leave, to turn around and get out of there. So...I did. I couldn't fight that feeling, so I thought that the best thing for me to do in that situation was to just follow what my gut was telling me to do...and...well, it lead me right here. To this herd of deer." she explained.

"I felt that drive darlin'. I've never felt anythin' like it. But I'm glad that ya could follow it ta safety." Jasper explained, kissing the top of her head.

"I could hear it in her thoughts too. It was like a separate voice inside of her mind telling her exactly what to do. I could hear it shouting 'Danger! Don't attack! Don't feed here, run, run away. South, go South.' That voice directed her straight here. I've never heard anything like it, not even when we're hunting. I think...it might be her power...or something." Edward explained, slowly making his way towards them.

It didn't take Becca very long to warm up to him, she felt very safe with Edward because he 'came after her, to make sure she was alright', which made him a 'good guy' in her book. The trio walked back towards the main house together, chatting amicably about nothing in particular. When they reached the treeline, Edward bid them farewell and assured them that he would send the rest of the family to meet them at their cabin before heading into the house.

Jasper led Becca down the overgrown path towards their new home, his arm around her waist. He could feel her fear and apprehension at meeting the rest of his family, especially after having had her 'episode' as she referred to it. He pushed those feelings away and instead filled her with love, compassion and safety. He sat down on their porch steps and pulled her down onto the stair below him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her, whispering loving words into her ear and nuzzling her hair. They stayed like that until they heard the rustling of the leaves, announcing the arrival of the rest of the Cullen clan. Jasper tightened his grip on Becca as first Emmett then Rosalie stepped out of the trees in front of them. He was glad to feel no fear coming off of her with their presence, just some slight apprehension, not being sure what their reaction to her 'episode' might be.

Her fear spiked when she saw Esme, Alice and Carlisle step out on either side of Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper held her tightly and kissed the top of her head. _'That's Esme, an' Carlisle, they're mates'_ Jasper explained over their bond, showing her mental pictures of the vampires in front of them. _'An' that's Alice. She hasn't met her mate yet...but she knows what he looks like.'_ he explained, making sure to explain that she did have a mate.

_'I'm scared babe.'_ Becca admitted weakly, gripping his arms where they lay wrapped around her waist. She followed his lead when he pulled her up off the porch, but slipped from his arms so that she could move behind him.

Jasper allowed her to move to where she was more comfortable before addressing his family. "Esme, Alice, will you step back please? Becca's feeling a little overwhelmed with everyone here." He nodded to Carlisle when he took a tentative step forward and sent Jasper a wave of curiosity. He reached back and grabbed one of Becca's hands where they were bunched up in his shirt. He squeezed it reassuringly and sent her a wave of calm. He stopped Carlisle about five full steps in front of himself, knowing that this was the safe distance that she had met both Rosalie and Emmett at.

"Hi Becca, I'm Carlisle. I'm so glad to finally meet you and to welcome you to our family. I hope that, one day soon, you will be able to look upon us as your family as well, we have already accepted you as part of ours." Carlisle introduced himself, eloquent as ever. He held his hands out in a submissive gesture and lowered his eyes.

Becca nudged Jasper two steps closer to Carlisle before peeking out around his shoulder. Jasper found it hilarious that she used him as a shield to protect her from his family, but solemnly he knew why. As her mate, he would stop at nothing to protect her, she knew this and was using it to her advantage instinctively, but when he concentrated on their bond, he could tell that she was just very nervous about meeting his folks and that was what was causing her to act as she did. He sent her a wave of courage and love, and that was all that she needed to hold out her hand to Carlisle.

Carlisle smiled widely when Becca's hand sneaked out from around Jasper, and he put his own up to meet hers. He shook her hand gently for a moment before releasing it. "My mate, Esme, is waiting to meet you. May she come up to us?"

Becca nodded hesitantly. She was really nervous about all these females being so close to _her_ Jasper, but she kept trying to remind herself that they were his family, his sisters and mother, not some nomad looking for a companion. She tensed when Esme came out of the trees and flitted to Carlisle's side. Carlisle wrapped his arm around her waist and introduced them. "Becca, this is my mate, Esme. Esme this is Jasper's mate Becca."

Shocking both Carlisle and Jasper, Becca immediately stuck her hand out to Esme. While, she took a moment to respond, shock clearly written on her face, Esme stuck her hand out and they shook.

"Well, I guess ya can tell from this that Esme's definitely a mother-figure fer anyone, not jus' us." Jasper said quietly, taking in Becca's relaxed demeanor and emotions. While she wouldn't come out from behind Jasper, she was definitely more relaxed with Esme than she had been with anyone else...until Alice twirled into view behind them. Becca immediately tensed and growled at the strange vampire.

"Darlin' this is Alice. She's...well she's a little too happy fer her own good sometimes, but she means well." Jasper said, sending all of his love to his mate, trying to reassure her that Alice meant nothing more to him than a sister.

"You were together...right?" Becca asked after a moment.

"We were. But only ever as companions, there was never anything more between us. We're just friends, nothing more." Alice replied carefully, after checking to make sure that her response wasn't going to set Becca off.

"You...you are the one that he found after Peter and Char...right? You helped him change his...diet and brought him here." Becca asked again, clearly trying very hard to remember everything that Jasper had told her about Alice.

"That's right. I found him in that diner and showed him that there was a different way to live. I told him that we would feed from animals, as you are learning to do now, and I brought him to Carlisle and Esme. I helped him heal from his past and...when I found you in one of my visions...I let him go, pointed him in your direction, to his future." Alice explained reassuringly.

Becca smiled at that last part. She hesitantly stuck her hand out for Alice, and they touched hands breifly.

"I know you're uncomfortable with me right now, and I can't say that I blame you. I just want you to know that you have nothing to fear from me. I'm not after Jasper, I am not a threat to you. I'll move away now, so you can feel better. Just know that I'll always be here, when you're ready." Alice explained, smiling at Becca before she danced back towards Emmet and Rosalie.

"Let's call it a day for Becca, shall we?" Carlisle asked, seeing how stressed Becca was after meeting the entire family. "We're gonna head back to our home, we'll see you two tomorrow, okay?"

Jasper nodded, answering for the two of them, to Carlisle and reached back for Becca's hand again. "Oh, Esme..." he called out, when she turned towards them he continued, "can we get some handles for the doors, 'stead of knobs?"

Esme laughed, understanding exactly what Jasper meant. "Of course dear. I can't believe I didn't think of changing them before you arrived. I'll have them for you in the morning."

"Thanks." he called again, turning around to pull Becca flush up against him. "Ya did great darlin'. I'm so proud of ya." he cooed, pressing kisses to her nose and cheeks as he slowly maneuvered her back up the steps and through the front door. He kicked it closed behind them and brought her to the couch. He slowly laid her down, kissing her fervently. "Now, let's see if we can diffuse some of that tension...shall we?" he asked, licking a trail down from her chin to his mark on her neck.


	18. Chapter 17

**Never Again**

Jasper groaned in annoyance as his cellphone rang for the twentieth time. He growled as he fished it out of his pocket and flipped it open. "What!" he demanded.

"You really need to answer your phone more often! The pixie has been trying to call you for half an hour!" Peter admonished as soon as Jasper had spoken.

"I don't see what for." Jasper scoffed, getting really annoyed at the interruption to his shared meal with his mate.

"Well...you told her to let you know whenever she saw anything that had to do with Maria, and this is how you repay her." Peter quipped, annoyance evident in his voice.

"Oh..well..uhh..." Jasper replied sheepishly.

"Oh, I know what you two were doing. That's why I finally took the pixie's phone away and called myself. Now, yer gonna hafta listen closely to what she says, make sure Becca's got a hold on you first." Peter explained.

Becca wrapped her arms around Jasper's waist from behind, having heard what Peter had said. There was some shuffling and Alice picked up the phone.

"Jasper...I saw Maria. She's in California. From what I could see...she is coming here...for you. From what I can tell she doesn't know about Becca, and she just wants to save you from "this horrible life you have for yourself here"." Alice was cut-off by the ferocious roar that tore out of Jasper.

Becca struggled to hold onto him, her newborn strength helped tremendously, but Jasper was a good foot taller than her and a whole lot bulkier with his toned muscular frame. "Jasper! Stop it!" she shouted as he shook her off of him and sent her flying across the room.

Hearing the crash, Peter shouted "Hang on Lil' Bit! I'll be right there!" as he tore out of the Cullen house and raced towards the cabin. After that, Becca heard the line go dead.

When Jasper heard the crash, he immediately turned towards the sound. When he saw that the crash was made by his mate, whom he had thrown across the room, he immediately went to her and pulled her up off the floor and into his arms.

Becca could still feel how angry and tense he was and knew that she was not dealing with Jasper, but with the Major. Even though he was purring and checking her for injuries, she could feel across their bond the difference between the two. She purred back for him, letting him know that she was fine and she slowly pushed him back towards the chair in their bedroom. When she had him seated, she swiftly got on top of him and pinned him in his seat.

The Major growled at his mate, after realizing through their bond what she was doing. "Becca." he warned, letting it be known that he was definitely not pleased that she was trying to restrain him. He struggled, trying to get up but Becca gripped the chair and effectively pinned him down.

"No babe. I'm not going to let you up until you've calmed down. I know that you feel like you need to protect me right now, Major, but there is no immediate threat here. That bitch is no where near us right now and you're gonna get yourself hurt if you go searching for her unprepared. Just calm down, I am fine, you are fine, everything is fine." Becca explained gently.

"Becca, let me up." The Major growled out again, his eyes narrowing at his mate. "Don't make me force ya ta let me up."

"I won't have to let you up. Me letting you go, in this frame of mind, you're going to go right after that bitch! You're gonna put me and your family in danger! I know how you feel babe, honestly I do! I can feel everything you feel through our bond and I know that having her alive is killing you, but you can't blindly run after her." Becca shouted at him, the pain of disobeying her mate stung as she spoke.

Peter kicked the front door to the cabin open and rushed up the stairs. "Major! Ya need to listen to her, sir. Ya can't go after Maria alone, or in this mind frame. Ya hafta calm down."

"I don't need yer help, Captain!" the Major growled out at his second in command.

"Obviously, ya do. Ya jus' threw yer mate through a wall, sir." Peter sneered at him. "Ya obviously need some help ta regain yer senses. Or is that the way yer always gonna treat her?"

The Major snarled and tried to lunge at Peter, but Becca used all of her strength to force him back into the chair, breaking and toppling it over backwards in the process. She growled at her mate and pinned him roughly to the floor. The Major kept struggling and snarling at her, trying to get loose enough to get away from her grasp. Peter dropped down onto his legs and helped Becca pin him down. Peter had a lot of trouble just keeping The Major's flailing legs down, he knew that Becca had to be very strong indeed to have had him pinned down for so long on her own.

Becca sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, allowing for her instincts to take over. She slowly inched her hand up The Major's arm and to his shoulder. She soothingly rubbed from his shoulder to his neck, over her mating mark, and purred for him. She smiled softly as his unfocused, pitch black eyes began to focus again. When his eyes were totally focused on her, Becca leaned down and kissed his forehead softly, before resting her forehead against his. She continued to purr for him as she rubbed his neck and nuzzled the other side. She took a deep breath and inhaled his scent. She sent him all of the love, comfort and safety she felt as she felt him slowly start to relax. Through their bond, she could feel his anger and fear begin to melt away.

Once he had ceased his struggles, Peter slowly got up off of his legs and backed away towards the bedroom door. "You gonna be okay Lil' Bit?" he asked, concerned for the woman he considered to be his little sister. When she nodded, he turned and left, heading back towards the main house. His knower told him that everything was going to be fine with them, and he was more than happy to get back to his mate.

"Did I really throw ya through the wall, my mate?" The Major asked, once Peter had left the cabin. He searched her face for any hint of pain as she looked down at him.

"Yes, you did. But that is hardly your fault. If Alice had any tact she would have phrased everything that she told you in a much better way, she pretty much set you up for this." Becca answered soothingly.

The Major looked at her concerned. "Have I hurt ya?" he asked, slowly sitting up and running his hands all over her to check for injuries.

"You have not. I'm much more indestructible now. You definitely startled me, I'm not used to going against people of your skill level, but you definitely did not hurt me." she replied. She smiled as she saw and felt the Major slip back into his cage and Jasper take control once more.

"God, darlin' I'm so sorry! I could have hurt ya! I never meant ta do that, and I know that he never meant ta do it either. The thought of that bitch trying ta take ya away from me...it jus' sent me over the edge. Can ya ever forgive me?" he sobbed out as he buried his face into her neck and crushed her against himself.

"I'm fine babe, honestly. No harm done." she told him once more, as she rubbed soothing circles on his back. "I'm sorry for disobeying you. It actually physically hurt me to do it, but I just knew that I could never forgive myself if I had listened and let you go and you had done something you regretted. I promise that this is the only kind of situation that I will ever do anything like that again."

"Thank ya, darlin'." he whispered back, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Can we jus'...lay down an' snuggle fer a bit? It'll help me relax, before we go huntin' an' hafta deal with my family again." he asked shyly, feeling ashamed to be asking for so 'sissy-like a favor'.

"You never have to ask babe. I need to know what helps you calm down, and if snuggling is what it takes, then your gonna have to ask me to let you go, okay." she replied, standing up and pulling him to his feet. She lead him back over to the bed and pulled him down next to her. She snuggled up to his side, her head on his chest and held him tightly. She purred contentedly when he nuzzled her hair and wrapped his arms tightly around her. His purr echoed hers, and they lay together for a very long time, just enjoying each other's company and relaxing.


	19. Chapter 18

**NEVER AGAIN**

Jasper couldn't believe his luck. How could he have ever deserved to have such a beautiful, sexy and downright badass woman as his mate? He couldn't think of a single thing that he had done in all his long years that justified it in his mind...but he would never be caught complaining. Especially not after what he had just witnessed, it had to be the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Well...one of them at least...he could think of a couple things that could top it. But, he couldn't afford to think of such things because, at the moment, he had his incredibly sexy and irrationally angry mate pinned down underneath him on the forest floor, while Carlisle was quickly trying to put Esme's arm back on across the clearing.

Becca thrashed and bucked under Jasper, trying to throw him off of her. The only thing that was going through her mind was the picture of Esme touching _her_ mate and it was driving her absolutely crazy that Jasper would not let her teach Esme a lesson. She could hear Jasper's calm voice in her mind, asking her, begging her to calm down and let it go, that nothing was meant by that hug, just a mother welcoming her son home. She could feel him sending her all of his love and devotion, but she just couldn't control herself. All of that struggling paid off though, because she was able to throw Jasper off of her and jump back to her feet. She took off across the small clearing and got within inches of Esme and Carlisle before Emmett tackled her.

"Sorry little sis, but this is for your own good." Emmett said apologetically as he pinned her arms down to her sides and crushed her small body to his large chest. He began to carry her out of the clearing when she started biting his arm. Emmett cried out in pain, but did not let her go, in fact he began squeezing her tighter to him. He refused to acknowledge the searing pain of her venom as it burned into his arm but focused, instead, on the mission at hand – to get her away from Esme. He knew that if Becca got free of him he could not stop her. He was no trained fighter, and apparently in her human life Becca was a pretty good fighter, seeing as to how she took out not only Peter, but got away from Jasper too. He figured that if fighting her to the ground wasn't going to work then maybe physically manhandling her would, it had always worked with Rosalie when she was like this.

When they were quite a ways away from the clearing, Emmett finally came to a stop. Becca stilled for a moment, only just realized that, not only did she not know where she was, but that she did not know where her mate was and she began to panic. Her fear began to build as she realized that she was being carried into a cave. When Emmett dropped her onto her feet and shoved her inside she began keening in fear. When he quickly turned and pulled an enormous boulder over the entrance of the cave, she completely lost it. She flew to the far end of the cave, realizing that she was indeed trapped inside, she cowered in the back of the cave, arms wrapped around herself and began keening loudly, her fear overwhelming her.

Emmett watched as his newest sister lost control of herself and he felt horrible that he was the cause of her distress. He would be the first to admit that what he had just done was incredibly stupid, but he just hated to see his parents and siblings hurt, so he took the family member causing the problem and removed her from the scene. While he knew he should have waited for Jasper to catch up before he took off too far away from the family, he knew that he would only get hurt too if he had given Becca the chance to wriggle free of his grasp. He watched her sadly from the front of the cave for another moment before he slowly inched his way towards her.

"It's okay Becca." he whispered, inching closer to the distressed newborn. "Everything is gonna be just fine. We just need to get you calmed down a bit and we'll go back to the others, okay." he explained, coming to a stop about five feet in front of her. He crouched down and waited for her to acknowledge him. "I'm not gonna hurt you. Trust me when I say that I am in no mood to fight with you, and even I'm not dumb enough to think that I can take you on by myself." he joked, trying to break the tension. When she didn't respond, he tried a different approach. "Look, no one is going to be upset with you, you know that right? We've all been in your position plenty of times before. I know I've taken more than my fair share of swings at both Jasper and Carlisle when I was a newborn. Hell, Rosie and Alice have taken their fair share of swings at Esme too! As newborns and even as old as we are, vampires have very strong instincts and there are plenty of things that we just can't control. Your just running purely on the uncontrollable right now, you'll get a hang of it as time passes. I will tell you that, even now, Esme is upset with herself for triggering your instinctual need to protect Jasper, but she _does not _hold you responsible for your reaction. She would have reacted the same way to you having hugged Carlisle. Trust me."

Becca had stopped keening in fear during Emmett's little speech, but she was still curled up on the floor shaking and rocking. She was trying to convince her inner demon to back off and let her rational side take over once more. Just as she began to calm down, she felt an overwhelming fear grip her. At first it scared her, not knowing where it was coming from, but then she realized that it was coming across her bond to Jasper. It was then that she heard him calling out for her. She whimpered when she looked towards the entrance and realized that she was blocked in by not only the boulder, but Emmett as well.

Emmett quickly stood and backed up to the entrance of the cave once more. He heaved the boulder out of the way and peered out. "We're up here!" he called out to the family as he heard them racing through the forest.

Within seconds of hearing Emmett's voice, Jasper had him pinned to the boulder with his hand around his throat. "Where is my mate! What have you done with her!" he snarled, feeling nothing but fear from his mate coming across their bond.

"In there...fine..." Emmett wheezed out, staying as calm as he could knowing that Jasper too was running on pure instinct. He feared what would happen to him if Jasper lost control of the Major while he was still at his mercy.

Jasper growled and let go of Emmett. He raced into the cave and found his mate curled up and cowering in the corner, whimpering in fear. He shot to her side, pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly to him. "I'm here darlin'. I'm so sorry! I shoulda gotten here faster."

Becca clung to Jasper and nuzzled his neck. She held him as tightly as she could without hurting him and took deep breaths so she could take in his scent and tried to force herself to calm down. She was still shaking, but being so close to her mate was definitely helping her. Jasper, on the other hand, was having difficulty controlling himself. He was so angry with his brother for even touching his mate, let alone hauling her off into the woods the way he did. Her fear was feeding the Major's anger and the Major breaking loose would not help them at all.

"I love ya darlin'. Yer safe now, I've got ya." he whispered soothingly, rubbing small gentle circles on her back. He started purring for her and let all of his love flow freely across their bond. He kept whispering to her, saying nothing really, just letting her hear the sound of his voice and soothing her.

Becca was finally calmed down by the time it got dark. Jasper helped her to her feet and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him. "What'll it be darlin'? Huntin', hidin' or facin'?" he asked, kissing her temple softly.

"Hunting. Definitely. Not sure about the rest yet." Becca replied meekly, still upset with herself and embarrassed that she had hurt a member of the family that had welcomed her into their midst.

"Let's grab some dinner, once yer fed we'll decide what ta do, okay?"

Becca nodded and allowed Jasper to pull her out into the dark forest. Jasper kept a close watch on her emotional and mental state as they flitted through the trees. He let his instincts take over and lead them to the edge of a small pond nestled into a hillside. Sensing that his mate was still too distressed, he sat her down on the edge of the pond and motioned for her to stay still. He then slowly made his way around the pond and to the edge of the treeline on the far side. He crouched down low to the ground and waited. When the large buck came into his line of vision, he sprang forward and tackled the beast. When he had a firm hold of it, he hoisted it up and sped back around the pond to where Becca sat. He quickly snapped its neck and set it down in front of his mate, he bit into its neck and took a few pulls of blood to ensure that the wound was open before he offered it to Becca. She rose to her knees and latched onto the creature's neck sucking vigorously until she had drained him dry. When she let the buck go, Jasper quickly snatched it back up and took it off into the forest to bury it. When he returned, he had a small doe in his arms and offered her to Becca as well. When she had finished, he took the body away to bury again.

Jasper could feel, through their bond, that Becca's thirst was fully sated and he returned empty handed. He sat next to her and pulled her close. Nuzzling her neck, he asked again. "What'll it be darlin'?"

Becca tensed slightly with his question. _'I'm scared to face them, Jasper. What if they hate me?"_

_ 'Darlin' they don't hate ya. They never could. Yer jus' as much a part of the family as I am now, yer stuck wit' em. Esme doesn't blame ya fer what happened, it's completely natural. She'll jus' be happy ta know yer safe.'_

_ 'I don't know. I know I'd be mad of some crazy newborn vampire tore my arm off!'_

_ 'Trus' me darlin', she ain't mad at ya, not one bit. How 'bout this, we head towards the main house, if I even sense a bit o' anger, we'll turn 'round an' head back ta our place.'_

Becca nodded and rested her head against Jasper's. "If you insist."

Jasper smiled softly and stood up. He held his hand out towards his mate. "It ain't gonna be that bad darlin'. You'll see."

She sighed, but took his hand anyway, letting him pull her to her feet. When he turned to start on the way towards the house, she grabbed him by the collar and tugged him towards her. She giggled at the startled look on his face. Just as he opened his mouth to ask her what she was doing, he felt her mischievousness creep across their bond. Becca gave him a searing kiss, filling it with all of the love, lust and need she had for him, before pulling away and racing off into the forest. Jasper stood there, dazed for a few moments more before growling playfully and taking off after his mate.


	20. Chapter 19

**Never Again**

Maria paced the clearing as she waited for her Lieutenant to arrive. She had sent him to go spy on her Major and she was getting very impatient with the fact that he hadn't come back yet to report to her. Just as she was ready to write him off as having been killed in the line of duty when he finally broke through the treeline. He looked rather ragged and worse for wear, but he was still in one piece. She growled when he fell to his knees at her feet.

"Where in the hell have you been! You were supposed to be here four hours ago!" she shouted as she backhanded him across the clearing.

"I'm sorry my mistress!" the vampire replied, cowering against the tree she had knocked him against.

"Do not waste my time! What have you learned about my Major?" Maria demanded, grabbing him by the hair and pulling him up to his knees.

The man cried out in pain. "He's in Forks. With the vegetarians he ran off with. He's got a newborn with him...he-he called her his mate. I think that they are true mates...their bond is very strong." he replied shakily.

"I am his Mate! ME! There is no other!" she hissed, spewing venom angrily. "But...she is a newborn, no?" When he nodded, she continued. "How old?"

"About 3 days old. She is very well controlled, but she did attack the mind-reader's human pet, and she attacked the leader's mate as well. She is very protective of the Major, none of the others in the coven can get near him, and he is the same of her. I truly do believe that they are true mates my mistress."

"She has bewitched him! There is no other way he would be with her." Maria insisted. "You will go back and observe them closely. Take this cellphone and call me with any pressing updates. I will meet you in three days in the clearing just outside of Forks, where you set up camp. I will create more soldiers and we will take back my Major."

"Yes, my mistress. I will not fail you!"

"You had best hope that if you do, you are not alive when I find out. Now go!" Maria growled out, growing impatient with having to wait.

_'Do not fear, my dear, sweet Major. I will have you back by my side, one way or another. No pathetic little newborn can stand in my way, be it your true mate or not. You belong to me and only me, if I cannot have you, nobody will.'_

Jasper came to a stop just behind Becca on the outskirts of the yard. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against him. _'Yer far too fast fer me darlin'_

Becca's good mood started to dissipate. _'I'm sorry babe. I'll try to go slower. It's just really hard for me to judge how fast I'm going, I'm just not used to everything yet.'_

_ 'Don't ya start feelin' bad cause yer faster than me. I was jus' statin' a fact darlin'. We jus' need ta get out more an' do some real runnin'. Give ya some open spaces ta really experience yer speed.'_

_ 'That sounds like fun.'_

_ 'It will be darlin'. Jus' keep in mind that yer a lot faster than me now. If ya take off on me, I won't be able ta catch up until ya stop. Playin' like this is fine, racin' is fine, as long as ya don't go too far from me, okay?' _Becca nodded and snuggled closer to him. _'What ya did jus' now was perfect. Ya showed me yer destination through our bond before ya took off. That way, even though I couldn' see ya, I knew where ta go. If ya took off without lettin' me know where ya were goin' I'd have panicked when I lost sight of ya.'_

Becca nodded solemnly and twisted around in his arms. "I'm sorry baby. I didn't know you felt that way. I will try my hardest to always let you know where I'm going before I take off. This ache in my chest forms whenever I get too far away from you, I don't know what it is, or why it's there. All I know is that I don't like it and it almost brought me to my knees when it happened. I don't think I could have gotten into the house, let alone three steps past where we are now." she explained, nuzzling his neck.

"That's the newness of the bond you share. I had it too with Esme when we were first mated. It will diminish a little with time as you cement your bond." Carlisle said, coming up to the pair, but making sure to keep a distance between them.

Becca jumped and let out a little squeak before flitting behind Jasper. Jasper too was startled that he hadn't even heard him approach. He held his arm back and gripped Becca's hand, tensing up, angry with himself for losing track of his surroundings.

"That to is part of the newness of your bond. It will be very easy for the two of you to lose track of where you are for a while yet. Especially while you are both still not comfortable with others around your mate." Carlisle said, chuckling a bit. "Do not fret Jasper. We all know exactly what you two are going through, which is why we have taken up scouting details along the perimeter of our territory, especially near your home. We know how easy it is for newly mated vampires to lose focus and we do not want you to have to worry over yours and your mate's safety while you are here. So take all of the time that you need to get more accustomed to your bond, we will take care of the security for a while." he explained.

Jasper nodded once, getting up from his slightly crouched position in front of Becca, but never letting go of her hand. He pushed some calm and love towards Becca, hoping to get her to relax as well, but it wasn't helping. He couldn't figure out what was bothering Becca until he focused on her thoughts. He realized that she was scared of Carlisle and she was nervous that he had come out here to punish her for harming his mate. "Carlisle, Becca has a question for ya, but she is too nervous ta ask." When Carlilse nodded, Jasper continued. "She wants ta know if yer mad at her fer hurtin' Esme?"

"Becca, I want you to know that I would never be mad at you for reacting instinctually to anything. Just so we are clear, you will never be punished for protecting your mate or for reacting as you did to a threat. Be it someone of this family or not, no one in our family has ever been punished for any such behavior. While Esme and I are not happy that she had been hurt, we are more upset with ourselves for allowing the situation to have even occurred. We know better than to do what Esme did and we have paid the consequences for our actions. She is perfectly fine now, we reattached her arm and she has fed, she is back to normal again." Carlisle told her gently.

Becca seemed to accept his answer and crept out from behind Jasper. "I really am sorry about that. I knew in my mind that Esme was not a threat to Jasper, that she is his mother and loves him as such and that I had kept him away from his family for a long time. But I just couldn't stop myself. I'm so sorry for hurting her, and I'm so glad that you are not mad with me."

"Apology accepted Becca. No hard feelings between us right?" Becca smiled and nodded shyly. "Good. Would you like to come inside and spend some time with the family? I believe Emmett and Rosalie were going to put in a movie." Carlisle asked, hoping that they would accept. He really did want to get to know her better, and to catch up with his son.

Becca looked up at Jasper, letting her curiosity flow across their bond. "Don't look at me darlin'. Yer in charge here, ya know that. Whatever makes ya happy is fine by me." Jasper said, kissing the top of her head.

"I'd like that very much." She replied, smiling up at Carlisle.

"Excellent! Esme will be so happy. Just follow me. We aired out the house so that Bella's scent isn't lingering around. But don't feel guilty, she completely understands what you're going through. It is her plan too, to become a vampire. She is going to finish high school first, but she will be turned shortly after that. She is very excited to meet you, she always was upset that Jasper was alone. She said that he was far too nice of a guy to have to be alone for so long. She was the first to congratulate him when Alice told us that she was sending him to Alaska. She has even offered to send Edward with some of her clothing so that you can try to get used to her scent...she would really like to come over some day when you are ready to try to meet her." he said as he led them through the yard and onto the back porch.

Jasper felt her fear spike when Carlisle opened the sliding glass door and the scents of the family wafted out. She hesitated on the steps, her uncertainty overwhelming her. He stopped just ahead of her and turned around. "It's okay darlin'. I know that this is very overwhelmin' fer ya_, _an' I'm so proud that yer tryin'. Take yer time an' jus' relax, I'll stay right here with ya." Jasper said soothingly, squeezing her hand gently.

"I'll leave you two alone. Becca, don't rush, come in when you're ready. I'll leave the door open for you. Jasper, we'll be in the family room when you're ready." Carlisle said softly, giving them a reassuring smile before leaving them alone of the porch.

It took two long hours before Becca had summoned up enough courage to step through the doorway. She could feel Jasper's pride flowing across their bond, and she knew that it was because she had been able to conquer her fear on her own, without the help of his gift. She had Jasper's hand gripped tightly in her own as he lead her further into the house. He moved very slowly, moving even slower than human pace so that Becca could slowly take everything in. "Come on darlin'. I'll take ya on a tour first, then we'll try ta watch a movie with the family."

In the family room, everyone was wearing big smiles as they hear Jasper slowly lead Becca into the house. They were all excited at the prospect of getting to spend some time with her as well as finally having Jasper back in the house. Emmett was picking out a pile of movies to watch, but all of his picks were being vetoed by Peter and Alice.

"You can't pick any horror movies Em. You don't want to scare her, and she'll definitely freak if you put that on!" Alice hissed, snapping out of a vision.

"Pixie is right man. She isn't a fan of horror movies normally, but in her current state she'll really freak out. Sorry bro, but I think our best bet is to stick with comedy or action." Peter stated after Emmet began to complain.

An hour later, Emmett had a large pile of Alice, Peter and Esme approved movies stacked up on the coffee table and was anxiously waiting for Becca to come in. Alice made everyone shift seats so that the love seat, which was closest to the door, was vacant for Jasper and Bella. It also grouped the rest of the family on the far end of the room, while Peter and Charlotte shared the armchair next to the couch. Everyone looked up when they heard Jasper and Becca stop outside the door.

"Okay darlin', I'm gonna take a seat on the couch an' ya can join me when yer ready." Jasper explained softly, giving Becca a loving kiss. He didn't move away until she let go of his hand. He walked into the room and sat down on the furthest edge of the couch, leaving plenty of space for Becca to sit when she was ready. He nodded at Emmett to let him know to start the first movie.

Jasper barely registered what movie was playing as he focused solely on his mate. Halfway through the movie she was peeking around the corner of the door. By the end of the film she was standing in the doorway. She hid behind the door when Emmett got up to put in another movie, but once he was settled back down next to Rosalie, she came back out. By the middle of the movie, Jasper was nearly knocked off the couch when Becca zipped into the room and snuggled into his side. He smiled brightly and pulled her close. He kissed her temple and mentally told her how proud of her he was. She peeked up at the family and they all gave her bright and reassuring smiles. No one said a word, but Jasper let her feel just how happy they all were that she had joined them.


	21. Chapter 20

**Never Again**

Jasper hugged Becca close to his side as he watched the movie Emmett had put on. He kept a tight watch on his mate's emotions to make sure that she was comfortable and that she was still happy. Just as she was finally relaxing and beginning to relax, a cellphone rang shrilly from upstairs causing Becca to jump and immediately become nervous and scared again. Jasper held her tightly and whispered in her ear, "It's alright darlin', it's jus' Emmett's phone. He's gonna get up an' walk pas' us ta go get it, okay? He'll walk by nice an' slow wit his back turned. He's not gonna hurt ya."

Emmett slowly got up off the couch and moved around the coffee table. He slowly turned around and walked backwards towards them. He held his hands out in a non-threatening position and moved sideways on his way out of the living room. Becca growled at him as he got close to them, but she made no move to attack or flee. Jasper sent her calming waves and continued to whisper to her. Emmett made it out of the room and zipped up the stairs to his bedroom and answered the phone. He zipped down the stairs again with a bag in his hands and fled out of the back door.

Becca relaxed against Jasper's chest once again and purred quietly as he ran his fingers through her hair. She looked up when she heard Emmett coming back. He gave her a grin when he stopped at the living room doorway.

"May we enter?" he asked in a mocking tone, grinning widely at her.

Becca shook her head at him. "No." she said in a serious tone while crossing her arms and looking defiant.

Emmett's face fell into a hurt expression. "What? Why not?" he whined giving her his 'puppy-dog' look. When she shook her head he pouted even more. "Awww...come on!"

Jasper laughed at the two of them. He could feel the mischievousness coming from Becca and knew that she was only playing with them. He could feel his heart swell as he watched his mate interact positively with his family.

Becca shook her head again. "No. Edward, look at that stack of movies there." When he looked at them for a moment, she continued. "Pick one and tell me what it is."

Edward paused for a few moments, looking over the stack of movies on the coffee table before giving his answer. "Well...it's a tie. Thor or Iron Man."

Becca narrowed up her eyes at him for a moment before smiling at him. "Very well...you can come in." She glared at Emmett as he made to follow Edward into the room. "Not you mister!"

Emmett stopped and looked so hurt that he wasn't allowed into the room. "What did I do?"

Jasper was laughing heartily now at his brother's expression. "Em, she's just screwin' wit ya." Becca smacked his chest playfully, and he let out a grunt with the impact. "She's just makin' ya pay for those rude thin's ya said about us the other day." he explained while rubbing his chest where Becca had smacked him.

Emmett huffed and stormed into the room. "That's not funny sis! You really had me worried that you were mad at me."

Becca stuck her tongue out at him and he glared at her as he sat down on the couch next to Rosalie. He crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at her in retaliation.

"Children, that's enough." Esme said in as stern of a voice she could manage through her happy smile. "Edward, will you please put in the next movie and have a seat over here with us." When Edward turned to the Bluray player to switch the movie, Esme continued. "Becca, dear...thanks for putting Emmett in his place. He needs a good dose of his own medicine every once in a while. And...I'm glad...we're glad that you were able to join us tonight." she told her with a smile plastered on her face, her features radiating with happiness.

"Thanks Esme." Becca replied softly, smiling back at her. When the movie started, everyone turned their attention back to the television. Becca laid her head back down on Jasper's chest and snuggled into his side. Jasper began running his fingers through her hair again and let her feel his love and happiness through their bond. She purred softly and gently played with the buttons on his shirt absentmindedly. She sent him her love and gratitude. He purred softly to her and continued to run his fingers through her hair. She gave him a kiss on his chest before settling back down and watching the movie.

Alice smiled wistfully at the couple from across the room. She couldn't help but flash back to the memories of her time with Jasper and, while she did feel a little jealous at the fact that he had moved on and found his true mate, she was so happy for him that her jealousy was overruled. She mentally sighed and hoped that she would finally have a vision of her true mate and be able to be truly happy. Her wishful thinking was interrupted by a vision.

Becca's eyes flew open at the same time as Alice fell into her vision and Edward started growling loudly. Jasper jumped up into a crouch in front of his mate, believing Edward to be the cause of her sudden spike of fear. He started growling at Edward while Emmett, Carlisle and Peter jumped up to get in between the two.

"Edward stop it!" Carlisle demanded, shaking Edward's shoulders.

Edward snapped out of his trance and looked around for a moment before standing up. "You two are not leaving." he said simply, pointing at Jasper and Becca. "Not for anything."

Jasper growled loudly. "_You_ do not dictate ta me Edward! My mate an' I will do as we please." he snarled.

"Boys! Cut it out! You've scared off Becca!" Esme shouted, finally getting their attention.

Jasper took a quick look around. "Fuck!" he shouted before he took off out the back door. He paused long enough to fully open the bond he shared with her and called out to her. '_Darlin', where are ya?'_ he asked, desperately trying to find her. He could feel the mating pull and began following it. When she didn't answer, he really began to panic. _'Darlin', please. I need ya ta let me know where ya are. Please baby, open up an' let me find ya'. _When Becca still didn't reply, he really began to lose it. He ran full tilt, following the mating pull and kept calling out across the bond for his mate to answer him. It wasn't until Peter caught up with him that he realized just how far he had run already.

"She's going straight into town. Have you been able to get her to show you where she's going?" Peter asked as they both sprinted through the forest.

"No! I can feel her, I know that she's still there, but she won't answer me, I can't even catch a glimpse o anythin'. All I can feel is sheer terror an' panic." Jasper answered, his voice cracking with unshed tears. "I just want to find her...to make sure she's safe." he sobbed out, viciously wiping at the tears that would never fall from his eyes.

"Relax brother, we'll find her. Just focus on gettin' her ta show ya something, an' keep leading us ta her by following the pull. We'll find her, don't ya worry." Peter replied, giving him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

_'Becca, baby, please.'_ he sobbed, pushing all of his fear, anxiety and panic through the bond at her, hoping to get her to respond. _'Becca, baby...darlin' please, I need ta know where ya are. Please darlin', I don' know if I can keep the Major back much longer, an I'm scared o what he might do when he comes out. Baby...please...'_. He begged, losing his ability to see due to the tears stinging his eyes.

_'Jasper!' _Becca cried out. _'Please, help.'_

"Becca!" Jasper cried out, stumbling for a moment before catching himself against a tree and coming to a sharp stop. He took a couple of deep, shaky breathes before righting himself, with Peter's help. _'Becca, darlin', what's goin' on? Where are ya? Are ya okay?'_

_'Not really. I don't know what happened...I, I just got the feeling that something bad was happening...so...I just kinda went with it.'_ Becca replied, sounding terrified.

_'Where are ya darlin'? I'm followin' the pull towards ya...but I can get ta ya faster if ya tell me where ya are.'_

_ 'I...I don't really know. I'm so sorry babe. I just knew that if I didn't go, something horrible was gonna happen and...I just went with it. I'm so sorry...but I need you to come right now. Something is really wrong, and I'm scared and...I, just need you.'_

_ 'Tell me where ya are baby, show me an' I'll be there in two minutes.' _Becca showed him where she was, through her eyes. Jasper's eyes widened when he saw where his mate was.

"Shit! She's outside of Bella's house!" Jasper shouted to his family, as he heard them approaching. "Everyone get there now!" he ordered, taking off in the direction of the house.

Edward growled angrily and raced off towards his mate. He was pissed that Becca had been allowed to take off without supervision in the first place, but the fact that she was targeting _his_ mate was really making him angry. All he knew was that if she had even laid a finger on Bella, that he wouldn't hesitate when he tried to tear her apart before Jasper got there.

Becca crouched down in the forest behind the house. She was terrified, but she just felt that there was a specific reason that she was there, that whatever this voice was in her head knew that she needed to be there. She hoped that her mate would get here before whatever was going to happen happened. Just as she began to feel Jasper getting close, she heard a rustling in the trees to her right. Her eyes shot up and she saw a dark haired, hispanic male vampire break through the trees on the far side of the house. Becca crouched down as low to the ground as she possibly could and watched the vampire move cautiously out of the trees. Just as he began to approach the house, Becca heard Jasper crashing through the trees.

_'Stop! Babe, you have to stop! Get down and come here quietly.' _She shouted to Jasper, hoping that he would listen to her and approach cautiously. She was scared that he was going to be hurt if he wasn't careful.

Jasper immediately dropped into a crouch and motioned for the rest of the family to do the same. He approached the edge of the forest cautiously, anxious to find his mate and assure that she was safe and unharmed. He was struggling to keep the Major locked up in his cage, but could feel himself losing ground with him. He knew that if he didn't get to Becca soon, the Major would break free and all hell would break loose. He came to a small break in the trees and could just barely make out the outline of his mate just inside the treeline. He quickly scrambled over to her and pulled her to him.

She jumped slightly, but didn't pull away. She put a finger to her lips and motioned for him to look at the far end of the house. When Jasper saw the unknown vampire making his way towards Bella's house, he quickly motioned for Peter and Charlotte to flank the vampire and mentally shouted at Edward to get up into Bella's room and let him see the threat. He pulled Becca to him and held her tightly. He wanted to go deal with the vampire that not only had the nerve to get near his brother's mate but that had the audacity to endanger his mate as well, so badly but he was so upset and shaken about his mate having disappeared and then having found her so close to a potentially dangerous and unknown vampire that he desperately needed to get her away from the danger.

Just then, Carlisle and Esme came up behind them. "Son, take her back home. Neither one of you is in any condition to defend yourselves right now. We'll take care of everything here, you go take care of your mate." Carlisle told him as he and Esme took up a position on either side of them.

"Go on sweetheart. Go home, and make sure to take him with you. I don't want my son getting hurt because he can't think clearly right now." Esme instructed Becca, giving her a reassuring smile.

Becca nodded once, and gripped Jasper's hand. She was still feeling very fearful of the whole situation and desperately wanted to get away from the danger and was getting really worried about her mate being in such turmoil with his inner demon and being this close to danger. She tugged on his arm, trying to get him to follow her back the way they had come.

Jasper wanted no part of Carlisle's plan, and neither did the Major. They growled at their mate, not understanding why she was trying to pull them away from the fight. They struggled against her, pulling with all their strength to free themselves from her grasp, but it was no use. Their mate was much stronger than they were, because she was still a newborn. They knew that they could get away from her, but that they would have to hurt her to do so, and that was something neither one of them could even stomach thinking about. Slowly, they let Becca pull them bit by bit away from the treeline. They were still growling deeply and glaring off in the direction of unknown vampire and the sounds of his family growling, snarling and fighting with the intruder.

Becca struggled to pull Jasper back as far from the fighting as she could. When he began struggling against her again, she did the one thing that she could think of that could possibly bring him back to his senses enough to get him away from the danger. She began keening in fear when she heard the sound of vampire flesh tearing, further away from the house than before. She could tell that her keening had caught her mate's attention because he stopped struggling completely, and she could see the Major slipping back again, allowing Jasper to have full control once again.

It took a couple of moments for Jasper to realize just where he was and that he was back in control before he snapped his head around to face Becca. "Oh, darlin', yer alright! What happened? Why'd ya run off like that? God I was so worried baby!" he choked out as he pulled her into his chest and crushed her to him. "Please don't run on me darlin'. Ya had me so scared." he cried into hair as he held her as tight and as close as he possibly could.

Becca clung to him tightly, sobbing. "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry. Something just told me that I really needed to go, that I needed to get here, to this house. I don't know why, but I just knew something bad was gonna happen. I'm sorry babe, I know I promised not to run off without you, or without letting you know where I was going, and I know that I just broke that promise and you probably hate me for it. I really am sorry for scaring you. I just can't seem to control myself when I get that feeling, it's like it just...takes over. I could hear you calling for me, but even though I just wanted to stop, and let you know what was going on, something in me just wouldn't let me do it. I hate this!" she cried out, gripping the back of his shirt tightly.

Jasper pulled her closer and kissed her temple. "I know ya do darlin'. I think I agree wit Peter, I think it's yer power comin' inta play. We're gonna work on it, we're gonna get it under control." he promised, nuzzling her neck. "But...righ' now...I need ta make sure yer okay." he said softly, pushing her back up against a tree, kissing her.

"Just...not...here..." Becca replied in between kisses.

Jasper growled at her response. "Becca..." he admonished through gritted teeth. He glared at her through his lust hazed eyes.

"Not here Jasper...please. Humans...too...close." she moaned out as he began licking and nipping at his mating mark on her neck. She was quickly losing her will to say no against the onslaught of lust she was feeling and that he was pushing into her, his wicked tongue dancing along her skin and the naughty thoughts he was sending her. "Please...baby...can we...go somewhere...a little...more private? Away from...danger."

Jasper growled in response to her request. He paused in his ministrations for just a moment and he could still hear his family dealing with the intruder. He could tell they were a good two to three miles from Bella's house now. He, on the other hand, was only about hundred yards or so away from the back door. His rational mind cleared for a moment and allowed him to see Becca's point. For the two of them to be this close to humans when he claimed her would not be good for anyone involved. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. "Show me where...ya have five seconds ta decide...twenty ta get there. If we don't make it, yer shit outta luck darlin'. I can't hold out much longer."

Becca nodded quickly and closed her eyes. She could see flashes of more secluded places running through her head, but she couldn't decide on one that was just right.

"Hurry darlin', I'm fightin' a losin' battle here." Jasper growled out to her, desperately trying to restrain himself. Just as he spoke, his cellphone buzzed announcing an incoming text message. He pulled it out of his pocket, thankful for the distraction.

** 'Tell lil' bit the place she sees next is the place yer goin'. Yer not gonna make it any further than that, an' if ya don't go in the next 5 seconds yer not gonna make it there either.' -P**

"Baby, that one, the one in yer head now. Peter says we go now, or we don' get there at all." he whispered, looking up at her. He shoved his phone in his pocket and took a half a step back away from her.

Becca nodded once, grabbed his hand and flew off in the direction of the secluded pond that she had come across once while hunting with Jasper and Edward. She made sure to send the location to Jasper mentally, in case she accidentally left him behind while running. Since their bond was completely open between them, she felt when the Major broke free of his cage, by the change in the emotions flowing across from her mate. While Jasper was in control, she could feel his overwhelming lust, his love and his need to claim her. Now that the Major was out, all the emotions she felt coming from her mate were predatory. She felt the Major's lust, even stronger than Jasper's, but she also felt his need to dominate her, to force her to submit to him, his animalistic hunger for her flesh, as well as his anger that she was running from him. She could see in his thoughts that the Major thought that she was attempting to show dominance to him by refusing him and not allowing him to check her for injuries (which was his first priority), before claiming her and reminding her of who she belongs to.

Just as Becca was about to break through the treeline surrounding the pond, the Major commanded her to stop.

"Becca!" he snarled angrily from behind her. "You stop running right now!" he demanded, using the tone that she had heard only once before; the one Jasper had explained to her, the one where he could command her to do almost anything in order to ensure her safety.

Becca stopped immediately, just shy of the treeline, and stood completely still. She was running on pure instinct now and the Major using such a commanding tone with her sent her lust spiking. She could feel her panties soaking after just that one command. She couldn't keep her mind from wandering to just what else he might use that tone to make her do, and she couldn't keep those thoughts from crossing over to her mate.

The Major stopped running when he was assaulted by the smell of his mate's arousal and the images that temporarily took over his thoughts. The increase of her lust and the scent of her nearly undid him where he stood. "Ahh...I see now. You like it when I use this tone with you, huh? You like it when I make you do things? You like it rough do ya, now love?" He sent her images of exactly what he wanted to do to her, what he was going to make her do.

Becca couldn't suppress the moan that escaped her lips as he made her watch each image in detail. She didn't think that her panties could get any more wet when she felt him come up behind her and press his rock hard erection into her lower back. She moaned again when he placed his hands on either side of her hips and pulled her firmly back against him.

"Mmmm...you like that my _mate_?" he growled lowly. When she moaned again, he nipped at his mating mark on her neck. "I can tell." he purred out to her. He could feel her shiver underneath his hands and it was his turn to moan. He took a shaky breath before he let go of her. "Strip, slowly." he demanded, taking a few steps back.

Becca slowly moved her hands up from her sides and caught the hem of her t-shirt. She tried to slowly lift it up over her head, but with her newborn strength, she just wound up ripping the front off of it. She dropped it on the ground beside her, and slowly tried to undo the button on her pants, which she also ripped. She wound up just kicking the ruined pants away from her and decided to try unhooking her bra.

"Stop." the Major ordered, grabbing her hand quickly. "I'll do this part. I can't have you walking around in not but your skin. Too many others around here for that." he purred into her ear, relishing in the fact that he could make her shiver so easily. He quickly unhooked her bra with one hand and slid it off her arms while cupping one of her breasts in the other. He slowly kneaded it, pinching the nipple every so often, while licking and sucking on the mark on her neck. He switched his attention to the other breast, but never let up his assault on her neck.

All too soon, the Major took a step back from her and stopped his assault on her. He slowly ran his hands up and down her back, down her arms to her waist and down her legs. He slowly made his way around to her front and started over again. He meticulously checked every inch of her for injuries. Finding none, he pushed her roughly up against a nearby tree. He took her momentary lapse in attention to quickly relieve himself of his clothes and was back on her in two seconds flat. He roughly grabbed her hair and jerked her head back, exposing her throat to him. Becca's surprised cry quickly turned into a moan of pleasure when he began sucking on the mark on her neck again, while hiking up one of her legs and slamming into her roughly.

Becca cried out again at being filled so suddenly. She moaned and purred with every rough thrust of the Major's hips. She loved the Major's dominant side, and thoroughly enjoyed it when he claimed her forcefully. For her, there was nothing sexier than her mate's instinctual need to claim her, to dominate her and show all others that she belonged to him and him alone.

The Major smirked as he saw the images of himself and his actions through his mate's eyes, thanks to their bond. He found himself even more turned on as he saw and felt what his instinctual and frantic claiming was doing to his mate. When she whimpered softly, as she always did before a powerful orgasm, he licked the mating mark that he had left on her. That sent his mate over the edge and, as she screamed out her pleasure, he bit down on her neck, renewing their bond. The overwhelming love, lust and pleasure that exploded from his mate with his bite was enough to send him over the edge and he roared out his pleasure in one word. "MINE!"


	22. Chapter 21

**Never Again**

Maria paced angrily in front of her Lieutenant. "I can't believe that you were stupid enough to go after the mate of the mind reader! You have single-handedly exposed us all! You are such a waste of space! AAAARGHH!"

The vampire cringed at her screech of rage. "I'm sorry my mistress. That human...she smells so good. I just couldn't help myself."

"I don't care how good she smells! You cannot expose yourself to the Cullens! If any of them figure out that you work for me then my entire operation will be ruined!" she spit out angrily. She grabbed his detached arm and held it out thoughtfully for a moment. "I'll be keeping this...as insurance. You screw up again Drew...I torch it. Do you understand?" when he nodded, she continued. "Good. The army is moving out in the morning. You get the Major and that stupid newborn of his separated and alone from the rest of the coven. We'll meet you in two days in Seattle. Then we will launch our attack."

"Yes my mistress." Drew replied, grinning from ear to ear at the thought of the impending attack.

"And Drew...if you are successful in your mission, which I highly doubt you will be, you can have that little newborn for your own plaything...as a reward." Maria said offhandedly. She dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

He couldn't help the lustful thoughts passing through his head at the thought of getting his hands on that little newborn. She reminded him so much of his last human girlfriend, the one that had been so satisfying when he raped her on her dorm room floor. He was so angry when she had just disappeared the following week, he couldn't call her, she had moved dorms and none of her friends had seen her at all. The more he thought about his human girlfriend, the more similarities he noticed between her and that newborn who was with the Major. All of a sudden, it hit him...Becca was that newborn. His eyes flashed dangerously at the realization. He knew that he couldn't have been with her again after he had been turned six months ago...he would have killed her. But now, he knew that he could take her and be as rough as he wanted to be, because she was indestructible. He took off for his watch post with more vigor and enthusiasm than he had ever had before...thoughts of Becca dancing through his head.

Jasper shook his head when he regained control of his body. It took him a moment to realize where he was. When he got his bearings, he opened his eyes to find himself staring into the eyes of his mate. He just looked at her for a moment before he allowed his eyes to wander. He could feel himself still sheathed inside her, and the realization of that alone was enough to start getting him hard again. He let his eyes rake up her body, but he stilled when he noticed the oozing bite mark on her neck. His hand flew to it and then pulled her closer to him.

"I'm so sorry darlin'. Did he hurt ya?" Jasper asked tentatively. He was truly dreading the answer.

"He's definitely waay more forceful than you are babe..." Becca replied lazily, still coming down from her post-coital high. "...but he didn't hurt me...much."

Jasper sighed and slowly began to lick the bite mark on her shoulder. Each time his tongue traced over the bite, Becca would hiss at the contact but it would turn into a moan. Each pass of his tongue over the bite would cause her moans to grow and each of her moans caused him to become harder and harder inside her. He slowly began to thrust into her while he continued to clean and heal her shoulder. It didn't take long before they were screaming each others name in pleasure.

He slowly pulled out of her and gave her a sweet and loving kiss before moving away to see what could be salvaged of their clothes. Jasper sighed in frustration as he took in the state of Becca's clothes. Her shirt, pants and panties were destroyed beyond salvation, the only wearable bit of clothing she had was her bra. His clothes weren't in much better shaped. His shirt was torn down the side, but still wearable. His pants were shredded, but his boxers had somehow made it through unscathed. He couldn't find their shoes, and he had been certain that they had both been wearing shoes at the start of the night. He took the few wearable shreds of clothing back over to Becca.

"Ain't much left here darlin'. We'll hafta make due an' hope Emmett don't see us." he explained, holding up the fabric.

"Why just Emmett?" she asked curiously.

"He's the one that'll make fun of ya fer it. Everyone else'll jus' smirk an' walk away." he replied, holding out her bra. "Let me help ya get dressed."

Slowly, Jasper got his mate dressed. He hooked her bra on and slipped his torn shirt over her head. It was just big enough to cover her to mid thigh. He quickly threw his boxers on. When they both looked at each other, they began laughing.

"Hopefully no one sees us like this!" Becca managed to say through her fit of giggles. "We look absolutely horrible!"

Jasper pulled her to him and held her tightly. "I don't care what I look like, but I definitely don't want any of the others seein' ya dressed in only my shirt." he told her, knowing that his protective side was coming out again. "Besides...I think ya look really sexy like that. Ya look like you've been satisfyingly fucked...and I think I'm gonna hafta see ya like this more often darlin'." he whispered seductively into her ear as he placed a kiss on her shoulder.

It was then that they both heard Alice's shrill voice calling through the trees. "Jasper! Becca! Where are you!"

They both groaned at the piercing sound of her shout.

"Over here Alice!" Jasper called out, as he slowly turned around, effectively shielding Becca from view of the pixie-like vampire who just bounded out of the trees across the clearing from them.

"There you guys are! We've been searching for you all night. We've been worried sick about the two of you. When we got back home after dealing with the intruder, Esme and Carlisle went to your cabin to check on you and they panicked when they saw that you weren't there. Peter said to give you guys an hour or two and that you'd show back up, but it's been twelve...so we came looking. I'll head them off, you guys get back to the cabin. Emmett's somewhere around here, and I'm sure you don't want him catching you." Jasper nodded his thanks and pulled Becca along behind him as he took off back towards the cabin.


	23. Chapter 22

**Never Again**

**NEVER AGAIN**

Jasper came to a stop just outside the clearing in front of the cottage. He took a quick look around to ensure that they were alone before pulling Becca up to the front door. Just as he hand touched the door (which was still handle less), he heard Emmett's booming voice coming up from behind them. He quickly pushed the door open and nudged his mate inside. He quickly shut the door behind her and whirled around to face the behemoth of a vampire crashing through the tree line

"BOO!" Emmett yelled as he jumped into sight. When Becca screamed and ran up the stairs into the bedroom, he laughed heartily.

Jasper growled angrily at him. "That's my mate yer scarin' Em!"

"Jeez! Calm down! I was only having a bit of fun! Why'd she take off into the house so quick?" Emmett asked, moving towards Jasper in the clearing.

"Ya just scared the hell outta her!" Jasper growled out, his frustration evident in his voice.

"Re-lax! I'm not gonna do anything. Just teasing. Go make sure she's safe and I'll round up the troops. We'll meet up out here and you let us into the living room when you're ready." Emmett told him seriously, pulling out his phone.

Jasper nodded quickly and pushed the front door open again. He made his way up the stairs to the bedroom. He knew Becca was in there due to the litany of curses coming from the partially open door. He noticed the crushed door handle and made a mental not to remember to change it later. He stepped through the opening and peered around the door. He couldn't suppress the chuckle that escaped him when he took in the site of his mate.

"Haha! Very funny! Laugh it up asshole!" Becca growled as she tossed yet another torn bra on top of the large pile at her feet.

"I'm sorry darlin'. Yer jus real cute when yer flustered." He replied, moving into the room. "I know yer tryin' real hard, an' I'm proud of ya…but let's try workin' on the bigger stuff firs'…and worry 'bout this later, okay?"

Becca nodded solemnly. "That was my last one too. I was so close."

Jasper smiled. "Then we'll send Esme out ta get ya some more."

Becca stiffened suddenly. "Is…is that Esme?" she asked, smelling the air.

Jasper took a quick whiff before replying. "It is. Good job darlin'." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"May I come up Becca? I brought you something." Esme called up the stairs.

Becca hesitated for a moment before glancing up at Jasper. She felt him send her some courage and smiled up at him. "S-sure"

"Oh dear. I knew you were going to need my help. Out Jasper! I need some time alone with Becca. You go downstairs and talk tactics with the others." Esme ordered, giving him a stern look.

Becca tensed when Esme told Jasper to leave. She was really nervous about being alone with her, but she was determined to learn how to at least dress herself. She smiled nervously up at Jasper when he asked if she would be okay. "I think so."

Jasper smiled and gave her a loving kiss. "I'll jus' be downstairs if ya need me." He told her softly as he sent her his love and pride before disappearing down the stairs.

Esme closed the bedroom door and turned to her newest daughter. "I brought some undergarments for you. I hope you don't mind. Jasper gave me your measurements so I could get some extra clothes for you. I don't know what you like in this department so…I went a little conservative."

"Thanks" Becca replied, smiling shyly.

"My pleasure sweetheart. Now turn around so I can get you dressed." She replied. She quickly got Becca dressed and asked her to sit down on the bed. "Now…Jasper told me that you've been feeling very insecure about yourself since you awoke. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well…I feel so helpless. Like I can't do anything. I just hate being a burden, you know?" Becca admitted slowly.

"You're not a burden honey. No one sees you as one either, believe me. Jasper looks at you as though no thing and no one else exists in this world, and I'm sure he would say the same thing." Esme told her sternly.

There was a sudden knock on the door followed by Edward's unsure voice. "Esme, Becca...may I come in for a moment? Please?"

When Esme looked at Becca, she could see how nervous and scared she was. "Just open the door so we can see you Edward, but don't come in." she instructed, taking Becca's hand in both of hers.

Edward did as he was told. "Becca, I just wanted to apologize about my actions last night. I feared for my mate's safety and did not control myself as I should have in front of you. I hold myself personally responsible for having put you in danger last night."

"No! … it was my fault Edward. You were just acting naturally...your mate was in danger and I fully understand that. I'm sorry that my inability to control myself put your mate in harms way." Becca said sharply.

"You accept mine, and I'll accept your." Edward replied.

Becca smiled up at him. "Deal."

"I'll leave you to it then." Edward said, turing and closing the door.

Esme smiled brightly and gave Becca's hand a little squeeze. "We all love you sweetheart, and we all want to be a part of your family. We know that its going to take some time for you to become more accustomed to being a vampire, but we all want to help you."

Becca could feel the venom pooling in her eyes as she pulled Esme into a hug. "I'm sorry." she cried, releasing her.

"It's okay sweetheart. Next time don't squeeze so hard." Esme replied, patting Becca's arm. "I've worked out a plan to help you best learn to control yourself and get to know the family on an individual basis. Jasper, of course, will be with you the whole time, but the rest of us will switch off. I think it would help you tremendously."

Becca nodded. "I'm open to anything! I feel so useless right now...I can't even dress myself. I know it's gonna be a while before I can, but it would be nice to not get stuck in the bedroom when Jasper leaves the door closed or make the shampoo bottle explode when I try to pick it up."

Esme laughed heartily. "I remember my time as a newborn. Carlisle was teaching me to control my strength and I accidentally tore his hand off when I was trying to shake it! I was absolutely mortified!"

They fell into a fit of giggles as Esme recounted some of her embarrassing episodes as a newborn. Their laughter trickled down the stairs and made the others pause in their conversation.

The Major let himself bask in his mate's happiness for a few moments, as he enjoyed the warm feelings it gave him. While he wanted to continue his planning session, he could sense that everyone was far too excited about what was going on upstairs to pay attention anymore. He hoped that his mate would make her way downstairs so that he could be with her but was too excited about her coming out of her shell to ruin it by intruding on their moment.

_'Hey darlin', we're all gonna go for a quick hunt an' meet up at the main house. Ya don't hafta come, stay an' enjoy yer time wit Esme.' _he told her through their bond.

_'I'm gonna need to hunt too. I...I think I'll have Esme try to take me...if that's okay.'_ she replied.

_'Sounds perfect darlin'. I love you.'_ he told her, sending her all of his love.

'_Love you too.'_ she told him returning the feelings.

The Major smiled contentedly and followed the rest of the family out of the house.


	24. Chapter 23

**Never Again**

Drew was beginning to become very excited as he watched the Cullen's leave the cottage. He was keeping an eye out for Becca, but she didn't exit with the group. He become intrigued when he saw the Major leaving the cottage just after the others but without Becca. He knew that this was probably his only chance to get his hands on her without having to go up against _him._

_'No way! He left her alone!?' _ he mentally screamed as he watched the Major take off after the other vampires. He was about to stand up from his crouched position when he heard giggling. _'Not alone...who's in there with her?'_ he wondered, slowly creeping his way closer to the cottage. He heard the name Esme pass through Becca's lips and immediately paused, trying to remember which female it was. _'Esme...Esme...the leader's mate? Hmmm...she's not a fighter...I wonder why he thought is was a good idea to leave her alone with that one?'_

He decided to sneak closer to the cottage and see if he could catch a glimpse of the two. He also hoped to scout out the rest of the area, to make sure that there were no others left behind. He knew that he had to work fast if he was going to make it into the cabin and grab Becca before the Major or his Lieutenant made it back from where ever it was that they had gone. He was a deadman if either one of them got their hands on him, so he quickly set to work scouting out the cottage.

"Becca? What's wrong sweetheart?" Esme asked, concerned that her newest daughter had gone completely still all of a sudden.

"Something's...just...not right. I can feel something but I don't know what it is..." Becca explained as she slowly turned her head to look at Esme. "I think we should leave...now."

"Is it the same feeling that you had when you ran to Bella's last night?" Esme asked, standing up slowly and reaching for Becca's hand. When Becca nodded she pulled her up off the bed. "Then we are leaving right now. Can you contact Jasper through your bond?"

Becca nodded again, allowing Esme to pull her up off of the bed and to the bedroom door. As she was being led down the stairs, Becca's feeling intensified. She stopped moving forward when Esme led her towards the front door.

Esme stopped moving and turned to her. When Becca shook her head towards the front door, Esme turned around and led her towards the back door. When Becca didn't protest, she slowly and quietly unlocked and opened the door. She pulled her out the door and quietly closed it again. She nudged her forward and indicated that she wanted her to take the lead.

Becca cautiously led them across the backyard and into the trees. As soon as they were out of sight of the trees, she broke into a run pulling Esme along behind her with a death grip on her hand. She opened the bond between her and Jasper and called out for him.

_'Jasper!? Jasper!?' _she called frantically.

_'Becca? My mate was is the matter?'_ the Major responded.

_'I've got that feeling again and I don't know what to do. I left the house and we're in the woods now. I don't know where to go and I'm scared.'_

_'Is Esme with you?'_ the Major demanded, stopping mid-hunt and standing straight up.

_'She's here. She's helping me to stay calm because I can't run off with her here, that feeling keeps telling me that I have to keep her safe too. Where are you?'_

_ 'We're about 300 miles north of the cabin. Where are you my mate?'_

_ 'About 10 miles south of our place. That feeling wouldn't let me go anywhere near the front of the house...so Esme took me out the backdoor. I don't know where to go.'_

_ 'Go to the main house. I'll meet you there. If that feeling comes back you let me know straight away, do you hear me?'_

_ 'Yes. I called to you as soon as I knew it was safe to, and I will do it again if need be. Oh, and Major?'_

_ 'Yes my mate?'_

_ 'Please hurry.'_

_ 'You have my word.'_

"They're on their way Esme. He told me to go to your house and stay there. We are to leave again if I start having that feeling again." Becca explained as she dragged Esme through the woods and up to the front door of the house. She stopped on the porch and finally let go of Esme's hand.


	25. Chapter 24

**Never Again**

Jasper and Carlisle broke through the front door of the house and stormed into the living room where Becca and Esme were curled up on the couch. They were both growling deeply as they entered the room. Becca and Esme both shot up off the couch and into the arms of their respective mates, who hugged them tightly before checking them for injuries. The Major was out in full force and, once he was satisfied that his mate was not harmed, began demanding answers from both women as to what happened.

Becca whimpered and clung to the Major. She was terrified of what had almost happened and she was also terrified of what might happen if she let him go. Esme was holding tightly onto Carlisle's arm, while she recounted exactly what had happened after the family had left the house. She was careful to emphasize how much caution that they had used in regards to leaving the cottage and making there way back to the house. She included the fact that, together, they had searched the entire house for intruders before they settled onto the couch. She knew that it would make both men feel a little better, but she knew exactly what was coming.

"Who was it?" the Major demanded quietly, seething in his anger.

Esme shook her head. "I-I don't know. It was like there was no one there at all, but I too got a feeling like I was being watched. There was no scent save for ours."

The Major growled angrily. "Are ya sure about that?"

"Major!" Peter called from the hallway. "Reel that shit in will ya!"

The Major turned sharply to face his Lieutenant. He growled at him and pulled Becca even closer to his side.

"Ease down Major. No one here is going to hurt your mate. Esme is telling you the truth. We couldn't track the intruder because there is no scent to follow. It's as though they vanished into thin air. We couldn't even find a footprint. Whoever this is...they're good."Peter explained, holding his hands up.

"Then we stake it out an' try ta catch the guy. This can not go unpunished!" The Major demanded.

"And we will. However, I don't think that you two should go back to the cabin until this intruder is caught. I fear what might happen if you were out there alone." Carlisle interjected.

"Yes, we can get you a bed for your old room...spruce it up a bit for Becca, if she wants. I don't want any of my children out alone until this is handled." Esme added, looking up at the two in question pleadingly.

The Major nodded. "No one goes anywhere alone. It's a minimum of two at all times. Becca goes nowhere withou' me, no exceptions." Everyone nodded in agreement to the Major's plan.

Becca nervously peeked out at the room over her mate's arm. "Where is everyone?"

"Edward went to check on Bella. Alice, Rosalie and Emmett are finishing their hunt. Char's at your place, checking for anymore clues." Peter replied, smiling.

Becca nodded shyly. "Ok. I was just...worried."

"I know Lil' Bit." Peter said, winking at her. "Now, is there anything that you two need from that cottage for tonight?"

Becca looked up at the Major. _'Anything you need babe? I think as long as you don't tear my clothes off I'm fine.'_

The Major raised his eyebrow at his mate. _'Oh really now? If yer good, I'm good darlin'. I've __got some boxers an' a t-shirt ya can wear if ya want.'_

Becca nodded in response and laid her head back down on his shoulder. "No, I think we're good." she told Peter with a smile.

The Major tightened his grip on Becca to the point of being painful. Becca's breath hitched in her chest when he clamped his arms down around her middle. When she started to pry his arms off of her, the Major began growling at her.

"Jasper! Let her go before you break her in half." Carlisle demanded, his concern for Becca growing as he saw how tightly the Major was squeezing her.

The Major whipped around and snarled at Carlisle, as he pulled Becca off balance and shifted

her away from everyone and towards the wall, slamming her into it in the process. He dropped into defensive position in front of Becca, prepared to defend her against both Peter and Carlisle, who he now perceived as threats.

Becca whimpered when she hit the wall. She stared at her mate for a couple of moments, trying to figure out just why he was now ready to attack both his brother and father. She didn't have long to think because they all heard the others quickly approaching the house.

The Major tensed when he heard the footsteps of the rest of the coven approaching the house. He decided that the threat level was just too high to keep his mate safe anymore. He lunged at Carlisle, who only had enough time to shove Esme out of the way before the Major tackled him down the hallway.

Becca stood frozen against the wall, not sure of what she should or even could do. She tried reaching out to Jasper through their bond, but he was just too far gone in his anger to even hear her pleas for him to stop. She looked to Peter for help.

"Come on Lil' Bit, it's showtime. Let's see how good you are at karate." Peter told her, before jumping into the fray. Becca followed him quickly into the hall as Esme cried for them all to stop fighting.

Charlotte, who had reached the front door first, heard the racket and pulled the others off the porch. "Esme, can you get out the front door?" she called.

"No! They're right in the front hall." Esme replied shakily. She was completely beside herself with worry for her mate and terrified by the way that her son was acting. She had never seen him this angry before and she didn't know what to expect when this fight was all through. She was also concerned for Peter and Becca – Becca especially since she was so small compared to the three men she was fighting with.

"Go out the back! You need to get out now before you get dragged into it!" Charlotte instructed.

Esme took one more look at her mate before racing out the back of the house and joining the rest of her family in the front yard.

"What happened in there?!" Charlotte demanded once Esme had joined them.

"Well...I don't really know actually. One second we were talking about the sleeping arrangements for Jasper and Becca...since they're not going back to that cottage until this intruder is caught...and the next second Jasper was squeezing Becca so tightly that I was scared he was going to break her in half. Then he slammed her against the wall and attacked Carlisle. Peter told Becca that it was showtime and they both jumped into the fight." Esme told her tearfully as Alice hugged her.

Before anyone could respond, they heard an enormous crash as Carlisle came flying through the front door. He crashed into the grass three times before he rolled to a stop. The family rushed to help him to his feet when they heard the Major snarling again.

"Let me pass. Now Becca!" The Major commanded, using that voice that his mate had no choice but to obey. He flew out of the hole in the front door the second Becca unwillingly moved aside. He never made it to where the family stood protectively in front of Carlisle because Becca had flown out of the door right behind him and tackled him to the ground. "Do not toy wit' me Rebecca!" he snarled, shoving his mate off of him.

"Leave him alone then, Major! He didn't do anything to you, or to me." Becca replied angrily.

The Major growled at her in response. He slowly began circling her, looking for an opening to attack. He knew that he would never hurt her, but he was not dead set on teaching her a lesson about defying him. He smirked as he watched his mate crouch down defensively and mimic his movements. Slowly he began closing the distance between them, he used her momentary distraction when Peter emerged from the house to attack.

The Major launched himself at his mate, catching her off guard and landed a vicious kick into her midsection that sent her flying. Becca caught herself before she hit the ground and flew back at him. They traded blows, both blocking and deflecting the others attacks with ease. They moved with such ease and determination that both shocked and awed the family gathered on the porch. No one could look away as they watched the two mates fight each other. No one had ever seen true mates fight with such intensity before, even Peter and Charlotte stood dumbfounded. Becca was holding her own against the Major, but everyone could see how she was quickly losing ground and her resolve wavered as the physical exertion took its toll on her. The two had been fighting for almost two hours when it the fight took a sudden and surprising turn.

Becca landed a particularly nasty punch to the side of the Major's face, sending him reeling to the ground and cracking his marble-like skin. Before he could rise again, she was on top of him and pinned him to the ground. She looked into his eyes as she gasped for air. They stared each other down for a few moments before the Major used all of his strength to break free just enough to crash his lips onto hers. They kissed with the same ferocity that they had fought with. The Major had, at some point early on in the fight, lost control of The God of War and it was he who flipped Becca onto her back and straddled her. He let his full weight fall on top of her as he pinned her to the ground with his hips. Becca moaned into the kiss when she felt him grind his hardness into her. Her hands tangled into his hair and pulled him against her. He growled a warning to her for her show of dominance and broke the kiss. He grabbed both of her hands and pinned them above her head with one of his before leaning down to kiss her once more. He trailed kisses down her chin and neck until he reached her collarbone where Jasper's mating mark sat. He kissed it gently one time before sinking his teeth into her shoulder, just next to Jasper's, marking her as his. Becca cried out at the suddenness of the pain from his bite, a flutter of fear passed over her at his ferocity.

"No, no my mate. Don't ya fear me, don't ya ever fear me." he whispered to her, turning her head to face his. He could see the uncertainty in her eyes as she regarded him. "I won't hurt ya." he told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Do ya trust me?" he asked, searching her face and her emotions. When she nodded slowly, a small smirk appeared on his lips. "Good." he replied as he slowly leaned down and sucked on the wound he had made on her shoulder.

As soon as Becca cried out, the family took off back into the woods. None of them wanted to see what would follow.

Becca's head fell back into the grass as the God of War sucked slowly at the mark he had left on her shoulder. She moaned loudly for him and was rewarded with his teeth piercing her flesh again in the same spot. She moaned again as he slowly pumped venom into her, the pain of the bite and the burn of the venom all blending into the lust that she was feeling for her mate and the feelings he was projecting onto her. She barely registered the sound of tearing fabric as he tore off her pants and his own. She cried out loudly as he slammed into her, orgasming from the sheer enormity of feelings she was getting from herself and her mate.

The God of War growled softly at the feeling of his mate's release. He released her shoulder from his mouth and claimed hers for a kiss. He set a fast and rough pace as he pounded into her mercilessly, plundering her mouth in time with his thrusts. He could feel himself quickly reaching his climax, and pushed more lust and love into Becca until she was on the brink of her second peak. One last thrust sent them both spiraling over the edge, he roared out his release as she screamed hers and collapsed on top of her, utterly spent. They lay there for what seemed like hours before he pulled out of her and rolled onto his back. Becca was still reeling from her mind blowing climax when Jasper regained control of himself.

He rolled over onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow to look at her. "Becca?" he said quietly, as he looked at her. "What happened darlin?! Did...did I do this ta ya?" he asked shakily, gently touching one of the many cracks that was healing on her face.

Becca nodded slowly. "Yes, but you weren't yourself. Technically, the Major gave me that one, but the God of War gave me these." she explained, gesturing to the other side of her face.

"Shit, baby! I'm so sorry!" Jasper replied, shooting up into a sitting position and pulling her into him. "I wish I could control 'em more. Ya probably hate me now fer this."

"No! Don't you start with that! I'm fine babe, honestly. Besides, I gave you a pretty good crack too." she demanded, gently taking the side of his face in her hand.

Jasper winced when her skin made contact with the crack that she had left him. "Ouch!" he cried.

Becca smiled softly at him and leaned in. She gingerly licked at his cheek, using her venom to heal the crack. She then laid a light kiss on the skin where it had been. "Sorry baby." she whispered, kissing him again on the lips.

Jasper repaid the favor and healed the cracks on her face. He froze when he saw the nasty bite wound on her shoulder. He touched it gingerly, afraid to really touch her.

"Jasper...baby I'm okay. It's alright." she told him, gently pulling away from him and looking into his eyes.

Jasper swore and jumped to his feet. "No it is mos' definitely not!" he shouted, grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet. "Come." he demanded as he dragged her into the house. He stopped in the hallway and took in the damage that was the entire downstairs.

"Peter was being flirty with me, and the Major wasn't taking kindly to it. He squeezed me too tightly and Carlisle told him to let me go. He tied to push me out of the way so that he could defend me against both of them, but wound up pushing me into the wall. When the rest of the family came up, he lost it and attacked Carlisle. Peter and I jumped in to try and pull him off, but you did a number on him. Threw him through the front door...I followed and fought him until I got the upper-hand and pinned him down. One thing led to another and well...I'm sure you can figure out the rest." Becca explained, squeezing his hand. "It's my fault really...I shouldn't have attacked you in the first place."

Jasper sighed and led her up the stairs to the third floor. He brought her into his old room and straight to the bathroom. He picked her up and sat her down on the counter. He gently peeled off what was left of her shirt and unhooked her bra. Tossing them aside, he gently licked the bite mark on her shoulder. He paused in his ministrations each time Becca whimpered or cried out. Once it was healed, he quickly turned to the tub and ran the bath. As he was kneeling down, Becca hopped off the counter and wrapped her arms around him. She let her love for him flow through their bond. She opened herself up to him and allowed him to feel everything that she was feeling. Jasper visibly relaxed into her arms and allowed her to nuzzle his neck above the mating mark that she had left on him. He purred soflty for her and kissed her temple. He shut off the water and turned to face her.

Becca smiled at him, gave him a quick kiss and gingerly stepped into the bath. Jasper quickly followed and they both sank gratefully into the hot water. He pulled her to him and held her tightly against his chest. Becca snuggled into him and rested the back of her head on his chest. They lay together peacefully for almost an hour before they heard the rest of the family carefully entering the house once again. Jasper tensed when the door to the bedroom opened slowly.

Alice's scent filled the air as she quickly entered the room. "We went to the cabin and brought you some clothes...I saw that you would need them. I'll leave them on the bed." she called out before leaving the room once again.

Jasper sighed deeply before opening his eyes to meet those of his mate. "I guess we hafta go down an' face the music, huh?"


	26. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: I am soo sorry it has taken me so long to update this story! Real life has been quite crazy for me these last few months. The holidays, my son's birthday, new job, moving...just down right crazy! Anyway here's an extra long chapter for you, and I'm hoping to have the next one out soon. I've got an idea of what is going to happen...I just have to fine tune it before posting it. Thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers! I love you all!**

**Never Again**

Jasper and Becca lazily dried themselves off before making their way to the bed. Jasper sorted through the clothes that Alice had left on the bed. He quickly pulled on his boxers and pants before turning to Becca.

"You're obviously the one that packed this outfit." Becca teased when she saw what Alice had brought for her.

Jasper grinned sheepishly. "Hey! I happen ta enjoy seein' ya in it." he replied. _'But I love what memories I have o the firs' time ya wore it fer me. Do ya remember darlin'?' _he added seductively across their bond.

_'Mmm.. I think I do remember.' _she replied moving over to him. _'Was this what you were talking about?'_ she asked, letting her memory float across their bond.

~~~~~~~~~~ FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~~~~

Becca was searching through her closet trying to find something to wear for her 'date' with Jasper. They were snowed-in so they couldn't go anywhere, but Jasper had promised her that 'a lil' snow' wouldn't ruin their date night. He had left earlier that afternoon in order to hunt before their date, and she had scrubbed herself until she glowed in the shower, blow dried her hair and brushed her teeth. All she needed was something to wear. In the far back corner of her closet she came across the dress that her mother had bought her in preparation for her father's promotion at the hospital. It was a knee-length, lilac sundress that clung to her in all the right places. She quickly pulled it on and went to stand in front of her mirror. She had just finished fixing her hair when she heard Jasper close the bathroom door and turn on the shower. She blushed at the thought of him naked and hastily banished those thoughts from her mind. She checked her reflection in the mirror quickly and made sure that she could see Jasper's mating mark clearly before she quietly snuck out of the bedroom.

She crossed the hallway and opened the bathroom as slowly and quietly as she could. She knew that he had heard her open the door, but that didn't stop her mischievous and sneaky feelings. She pouted when Jasper chuckled and turned around to look at her.

"What are ya doin'?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She grinned up at him and sauntered across the bathroom to stand in front of him. She ran a hand down his chest and played with his abs just above the towel he had wrapped around his waist.

"What do you want me to be doing, cowboy?" she asked seductively, looking up at him thorugh her lashes.

~~~~~~~~~~ END FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~~~~

Jasper groweled softly when Becca suddenly stopped the replay. He pulled her to him forcefully. He held her tightly to him and kissed her, smirking when she moaned. He pulled away and quickly pulled the dress off of the bed and motioned for her to put her arms up. When she did, he pulled it down and let it settle into place. He pulled her back into the bathroom. He held her to his chest and kissed her again.

_'It's what happened after that darlin'. Allow me ta show ya what I was talkin' abou'.'_ he told her over the bond before taking up the memory where she had stopped.

~~~~~~~~~~ FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~~~~

He purred softly at his mate's caress. He could feel her lust and it only served to spur his own. He was getting painfully hard already, and he desperately hoped that she wasn't just teasing him. He leaned down and caught her lips in a fiery kiss. Putting his hands on her hips, he pushed her up against the wall, and pushed his knee in between her legs. He pressed his erection into her hip and purred into the kiss.

She moaned into his mouth and ground herself against his leg. She wound one of her hands into his hair and the other wrapped around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer. She reluctantly pulled away just enough so that she could breathe, and looked up into her mates eyes which had turned black with lust.

Jasper grinned lazily down at his mate, and chuckled quietly to himself before leaning down and nuzzling her neck. He inhaled slowly, basking in the glorious scent, before trailing lingering kisses from just below her ear to his mating mark on her neck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ END FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~~~~~~

An obnoxiously loud banging on the door broke them out of the memory. Becca winced at the sound and growled in response, causing Jasper to growl and turn to face the bedroom door.

"Easy now lovebirds! You've been in there for 6 hours! Esme wants you to come out now. She's worried about you guys." Emmett called from the other side of the door.

Jasper stopped growling when he heard his brother. He turned to his mate and put his hands on either side of her face. "Shh darlin'. It's alright now. It's jus' Emmett." He kissed her forehead as she slowly stopped growling. He favored her with a small smile when she buried her head into his neck. "We'll be out soon. Jus' give us a sec." he called over his shoulder.

"Not a chance bro! You've got three seconds, then I'm coming in. Alice saw what Becca's planning and we won't be having any of that going on." Emmett replied, jingling the door handle to see if it was locked.

"Don't ya dare Emmett!" Jasper warned, pulling Becca close to him and zipping into the bedroom. He quickly grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it up so he could help her slip into her undergarments quickly. He then settled the dress back down and made sure it sat perfectly before he zipped to his dresser and pulled out some boxers and a pair of jeans. He just got them buttoned when Emmett called out "Three!" and opened the door.

Becca growled and crouched when Emmett burst into the room, but she quickly stopped herself when she recognized him. She slowly rose out of her crouch and moved back across the room to where Jasper was standing near the dresser.

"Easy tiger." Emmett said, putting his hands up. "I'm just here to make sure you don't take off out of the window. Now, you two listen up, no one is angry with you, so get that out of your head right now. Everyone was a little upset that they upset you and about you getting hurt, but they're all fine now. Mostly they want to apologize to you both and make sure that you're okay. Oh, and to tell you that Bella has to come over tonight and stay for the weekend 'cause Charlie's working late and won't be home and Edward's worried about her being unprotected at home 'cause he really needs to hunt, as do we all."

"What!? You have got to be kidding me! I am so not ready to even catch her scent again, let alone be locked in a house with her!" Becca cried out, panicking .

Emmett held up his hands again, "I'm just the messenger lil' sis. They thought I'd be the best to break the news...cause I'm your favorite and you don't really want to hurt me...I hope."

Jasper growled angrily. "I should jus' put ya through the wall fer even tellin' me this! What are ya insane!? She is jus' a newborn! She is not ready fer this kinda test yet here ya are forcin' her ta confront a human!" he roared out.

"She'll be fine Jasper! I've seen it! She won't slip up, there's only one close call and even that's not really that close." Alice called from downstairs.

"That's one too many fer me Alice! I will not let ya put my mate through this emotional abuse jus' ta keep Bella safe!" He shouted, back, pulling Becca into his arms tightly.

"Trust me Jasper, she's going to be just fine! There's only one way to do this that keeps Becca from getting hurt and this is it. I've looked at all of our options and..." Alice replied huffily.

"Stop arguing this instant you two!" Esme shouted. "You three come down here so that we can talk about this properly!"

Becca held tightly to Jasper. _'I'm scared. I don't really want to go down there...but I really don't want to stay here with Bella. Can't we just go back to our cabin?Maybe Peter and Char could come with us...you know...for more protection or whatever. Please __baby? Don't make me stay here.'_

Jasper looked down at her and kissed her forehead. _'Don't ya worry darlin', I won't let 'em put ya through this crazyness. Would ya rather stay up here?'_ He smiled when she nodded shyly. _'Ok darlin', jus' don't ya go anywhere.'_ he replied, giving her a loving kiss before shooing Emmett out of the room. He smiled at her again before disappearing out the door and down the stairs.


End file.
